Algo más que Enemigos
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se conocen desde que tienen memoria y aunque prácticamente crecieron juntos no son precisamente amigos. A parte de conocerse desde niños han tenido una rivalidad gracias a la competencia que existe entre las empresas "Granger" y "Weasley" pertenecientes a sus familias. ¿Podrán controlar sus impulsos adolescentes y más adelante como adultos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**-**¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me apetece ir a ese aburrido evento de la empresa?- Se quejó una castaña.

-Hermione – dijo su madre pacientemente – Sabemos que ya eres una adolescente, casi una adulta y esta clase de eventos en los que no hay gente de tu edad tienden a aburrirte. Pero cariño, es importante que tu padre y yo vayamos ya que como te dije promocionaremos el nuevo producto que la empresa ha lanzado, como los dueños no podemos darnos el gusto de faltar – Finalizó Jane Granger.

-Mamá ya sé que esto es importante pero es que la última vez iba a dormirme sentada en una silla. – Respondió Hermione con cara aburrida- Si me quedo en casa no los estaría fastidiando toda la noche para que no fuéramos y así ustedes disfrutarían, todos saldríamos ganando.

La Sra. Granger meditó un momento la propuesta de su hija, luego de un minuto volteó a ver a su Esposo y le preguntó - ¿Qué opinas Hugo?

-Hermione, entiendo que no quieras estar en ese "aburrido evento de la empresa" pero piensan en nosotros. No crees que se vería mal que llegáramos tu madre y yo a la fiesta y de inmediato todos se den cuenta que no has ido, pensaran que no te tomamos en cuenta, además no eres la única persona de tu edad en esos eventos, recuerda que también estarán las empresas competencias, entre ellas la de los Weasley y ellos siempre llevan a sus hijos menores Ginebra y Ronald, tal vez puedas…-pero el Sr. Granger no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hija lo interrumpió.

-NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR QUE PUEDO SER AMIGA DE RONALD WEASLEY – Dijo una Hermione muy alterada por la sugerencia de su padre.

-Hija – comenzó el Sr. Granger – Sé que desde que son niños tu relación con Ronald no es muy buena que digamos pero tal vez… - pero volvió a ser interrumpido por su hija.

-Ni lo pienses papá – dijo Hermione – Desde que conozco a Ronald Weasley siempre ha sido un muchacho egocéntrico, odioso y maleducado que gusta de verme enojada o de molestarme cada vez que tiene oportunidad, nunca va a cambiar, siempre será un niño inmaduro para mí. Me niego a ser amiga de chicos como él.

-Bueno hija no te podemos obligar a ser amiga de alguien y más si ese alguien no te cae bien… Bueno creo que para evitar problemas te dejaré quedarte en casa esta noche, pero no quiero que salgas o si vas a casa de alguna amiga me llames y me lo digas ¿Entendido? – Finalizó el Sr. Granger.

-Trato hecho, me portaré bien y ni los molestaré. Gracias por entenderme, los adoro – sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y a su madre, de esta forma subió a su habitación.

Al entrar a su cuarto Hermione cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie la oyera. Su habitación estaba decorada con paredes rosa pálido en las cuales algunas secciones tenían afiches de grupos o cantantes de moda, una cama grande color blanco, una alfombra felpuda fucsia típica de una adolescente, un estéreo, su apreciado estante con sus libros favoritos, un escritorio con su lapto y sin poder faltar su enorme armario repleto de ropa la cual fue comprada en todas partes del mundo, de la mesita de noche junto a su cama tomó su celular y marcó a su amiga Luna Lovegood:

-¿Luna? – dijo Hermione.

_- Hermione – dijo Luna- ¿Qué paso? Dime que lo lograste._

-Más que eso los convencí, no tienen ni idea. Nos vemos hoy a las 8:00 en "Las Tres Escobas" ¿Si? – Dijo Hermione emocionada.

_-Perfecto. Ya Hannah sabe y también logrará escaparse esta noche, su novio Neville irá por ella y Rolf vendrá por mí. Nos vemos en la noche – Finalizó Luna._

-Hasta la noche – Dijo Hermione colgando su teléfono.

La castaña sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba demasiado emocionada porque al fin lograría ir una fiesta de verdad, en sus 17 años nunca lo había podido hacer ya que sus padres eran muy protectores con ella y no la dejaban salir, a parte estudiaba desde los 11 años en la prestigiosa Academia Beauxbatons la cual era un internado solo para chicas y pues las reglas eran estrictas. Esta noche sería diferente en todos los sentidos, solo debería asegurarse de llegar a buena hora y así no ser descubierta. Nada la hacía más feliz, solo el hecho de que no tendría que verle la cara al idiota de Ronald Weasley era suficiente para que ella pasara una buena noche.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la casa donde se encontraba una castaña muy feliz; un pelirrojo mal humorado discutía con sus padres por razones no muy distintas a las de su castaña enemiga:

-No quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta ¿está bien? Haría cosas más productivas quedándome aquí en casa que yendo a ese evento tan bobo – finalizó Ron.

-Hijo – Dijo su padre – Ya sé que desde niño haz tenido que ir a estas cosas con nosotros pero recuerda que por muy aburrido que sea algún día tu deberás tomar el mando de la empresa "Weasley" y no podrás perderte estos eventos por nada en el mundo, no lo tome a mal Ron, pero si vas con nosotros podrás familiarizarte con tu futuro.

-¿Familiarizarme con mi futuro? – Repitió Ron – ¿Más de lo que lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón? Papá sé que cuando sea mayor debo hacerme cargo de la empresa pero ahora francamente no me importan esas cosas, he ido a muchas a lo largo de mi vida y por una a la que falté no pasará nada ¿no? Anda, ya Bill y Charlie trabajan en la empresa y conocen todo lo relacionado con eso, y yo no tengo el talento de Fred y George como para abrir mi propio negocio y no atender el familiar, así que tú tranquilo – Dijo Ron.

-Arthur, cariño creo Ron tiene algo de razón en lo que dice ¿no crees? – Dijo su esposa Molly – Solo tiene 17 años por lo menos yo no lo obligaré a ir a esos eventos de adultos. Ron – Dijo mirando a su hijo – Aunque te apoyo en cierta parte creo que deberías acompañarnos pero no te obligaré, si decides a ir recuerda que hay gente de tu edad como la hija de los Granger, esta chica linda, Hermione, tal vez ella… - pero fue interrumpida por su hijo.

-CON MENOS RAZÓN QUIERO IR A ESA FIESTA, NO QUIERO VERLE LA CARA A HERMIONE GRANGER – Dijo Ron un poco rojo de la rabia.

-Vamos Ron – Dijo su madre un poco fastidiada – no te pondrás como un niño a quejarte solo porque tú y Hermione no se llevan bien.

-No es sólo por eso mamá. Esa chica no es más que una mandona, sabelotodo y regañona, lo único que sabe es meterme en problemas. No quiero estar cerca de ella – Finalizó Ron.

-Está bien Ron, ya no dejaste claro tu punto – Esta vez habló Arthur – Si no quieres ir está bien, por esta ocasión te dejaré quedarte pero debes prometerme que no saldrás de la casa y no hará tonterías y que nos debes acompañar al próximo evento ¿He sido claro?

-Más que claro. Gracias, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan antes de irse – Dijo Ron desde las escaleras despidiéndose de sus padres.

Ron llegó a su habitación que quedaba al final del pasillo en la segunda planta de su casa la cual estaba apodada "La Madriguera". Este cuarto tenía paredes oscuras dignas de un chico resaltando los afiches de su equipo de futbol favorito los Chudley Cannons, poseía un escritorio con su lapto y todos sus materiales para los momentos en los que le daba por dibujar, tenía una guitarra acústica la cual era su más grande tesoro, seguido de su enorme cama estaba su gran armario, no era fanático de la ropa pero su madre y su hermana si, por lo cual se empeñaban en comprarle todo tipo de prendas. Tomó su celular del escritorio y marcó a su amigo Neville:

-Neville – dijo firmemente el pelirrojo.

_-¿Qué hay Ron? ¿Lograrás salir para esta noche? – Dijo Neville._

-Por supuesto que sí, no me perdería la fiesta en "Las Tres Escobas" por ningún evento aburrido de mis padres. ¿Es a las 8:00, no? – Preguntó Ron emocionado.

_-Si – Afirmó Neville – Rolf irá por su novia Luna y yo pasaré por Hannah… Por cierto no te desanimes, Hannah me ha dicho que una amiga de ella y Luna irá pero llegará sola, no pasarás la noche tan solitario después de todo Weasley._

-Con que una amiga… Eso me agrada, me preocupaba estar de florero con ustedes y sus novias pero ya tengo todo resuelto, será una gran noche amigo – Dijo Ron-

_-Sí que lo será. Nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Neville despidiéndose._

-Hasta la noche – Y luego colgó.

A Ron lo cabía la emoción, por fin se libraría de esas ridículas reuniones del trabajo de sus padres y podría divertirse con sus amigos fuera de la escuela a la que asistían desde niños, Durmstrang el cual era un instituto solo para varones, era un internado y pasaban ahí la mayor parte del año, muy poco salían e iban fiestas pero como ya recién se habían graduado no podrían desaprovechar las vacaciones antes de ir a la Universidad.

Se sentía realmente feliz de que podría estar con sus mejores amigos y tal vez coquetear con algunas chicas que estén en el lugar. Pero nada le hacía más feliz que el hecho de que no tendría que ver a la amargada Hermione Granger, eso lo emocionaba más que nada en el mundo -_Será una excelente noche- _pensó emocionado Ron.

Lo que no sabía Ron es que a pocas calles de su casa se encontraba una castaña pensando también en lo fantástica que sería esa noche. Lo que ninguno sabía eran las sorpresas que le depararían a ambos en tan esperada noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A las 7:30 de esa misma noche tanto el matrimonio Weasley como el Granger salieron de sus respectivas casas dejando a sus hijos atrás por unas horas.

En casa de los Granger se encontraba una Hermione muy atareada ya que estaba muy indecisa en lo que respecta al atuendo que llevaría esa noche.

-¡Maldición! – Dijo frustrada – Tengo ropa por montones y no puede ser que no consiga nada de nada lindo para esta noche- Bajo la mirada y se centró en su reloj de muñeca que indicaba que ya eran las 7:40 – Oh mi Dios se me hace tarde y ni me he maquillado ¡Demonios me tengo que dar prisa!

Hermione se adentró en su armario hasta que consiguió algo que la convenció e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Weasley se encontraba un pelirrojo algo frustrado pero no precisamente por la ropa que llevaría sino más bien porque no conseguía las llaves de su adorado auto.

-¡Mierda! – Dijo Ron – Donde rayos habrá puesto las llaves de mi auto el idiota de Fred… Maldita sea voy a llegar tarde.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Ron logró encontrar las llaves cayendo en cuenta que su hermano las había dejado en la cocina cuando volvió aquella tarde -_Nota mental: no me prestarle más mi auto al idiota de Fred_ -. Con este último pensamiento Ron subió a su auto rumbo a las "Tres Escobas". Por otro lado, a unas calles ahí una castaña se subía a un taxi indicando el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo. Ambos solo iban pensando en la noche que les esperaba.

"Las tres escobas" era una especie de disco y bar que cada fin de semana estaba repleto de jóvenes en busca de fiesta y alcohol para pasar un buen rato.

Luego de estacionar su auto Ron entró al establecimiento buscando con la mirada a sus amigos que por la hora ya deberían estar ahí. Luego de un rato logró localizarlos, ahí estaban Neville Longbottom un chico moreno el cual vestía un pantalón y una simple camisa junto a una chica rubia con ojos café la cual traía puesto un vestido color verde esmeralda con escote en V y un poco más arriba de las rodillas, supuso que sería su novia; junto a él se encontraba Rolf Scamander vestido de la misma manera que Neville, estaba acompañado por una muchacha rubia con ojos claros y un vestido muy sencillo de color lila. Ron se acercó a saludar.

-¿Qué hay chicos? – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Que tal hermano- Respondió Neville chocando las manos con Ron.

-¿Cómo está todo Ron? – Saludó Rolf haciendo el mismo gesto que Neville.

-Todo genial ¿Y quiénes son estas bellas damas? – Dijo Ron mirando a las chicas.

Ambas rieron y entonces Neville las presentó:

-Ella es Hannah Abbott, mi novia – Dijo refiriéndose a la chica del vestido verde, ella saludó a Ron educadamente – y ella es Luna Lovegood, la novia de Rolf –la otra chica lo saludó alegremente, Ron no podía negar que era un poco extraña pero le agradaba.

Ron notó al instante que solo habían dos chicas, y se decepcionó un poco al ver que la amiga de estas muchachas no había asistido a la fiesta pero le dio un poco de vergüenza preguntar, la noche seria larga y habría muchas chicas con las cuales ligar, entonces Rolf habló:

-Chicas ¿su amiga no debería haber llegado ya? No queremos dejar a Ron solo – Dijo esto último de forma graciosa.

-Pues… - comenzó a hablar Luna – ya debería estar aquí y ella tiende a ser muy puntual, a lo mejor se le presento algo o… oh ahí está, hey por aquí – dijo la chica alzando la mano para que su amiga la viera entre la multitud.

La chica de cabello castaño logró divisar a sus amigas y al poder alcanzarla empezó a disculparse.

-Chicas, lo lamento tanto, el taxi se desvió y terminamos en otro local por eso tardé tanto – Dijo Hermione exasperada dirigiendo la mirada hasta los acompañantes de sus amigas a los cuales etiquetó como sus novios, pero, había un tercer chico pelirrojo el cual se le hacía muy familiar y tenía los ojos tan abiertos como ella al notar que estaban no sólo en la misma fiesta si no con el mismo grupo de amigos.

-¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?! –gritaron enojados los dos al mismo tiempo asustando un poco a sus amigos.

-¿Se conocen? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Luna y Neville sorprendidos.

-Claro que nos conocemos – Empezó a hablar Hermione - ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el evento de la Empresa de mis padres? Una de las razones por las que no quería ir es por no verte y de repente estas aquí con mis amigas ¿Me estás siguiendo Weasley?

-Ni en tus sueños Granger – Habló Ron – No tenía ganas de ir a ese estúpido evento por dos razones: 1. Son horriblemente aburridos, 2. Por ti. Y ahora de repente te apareces aquí y con mis amigos ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?

-Oh cállate idiota o te… - Pero Hermione no término la frase porque Luna le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Ah yo soy un idiota, pero tú eres una bruja horrible que no hace más que… - Ron tampoco terminó la frase porque Neville hizo lo mismo que Luna y lo dejó sin habla.

-Escuchen los dos – Comenzó a hablar Hannah – Ninguno de nosotros sabemos los problemas que han tenido en el pasado y tampoco queremos saberlos ¿Está bien?

-Concuerdo con Hannah – Dijo Rolf – La idea de esta noche es pasar un buen rato con amigos y si ustedes pelean no lo podremos hacer; así que por favor les pido a ambos que se comporten y olviden sus diferencias por esta noche ¿sí? – Finalizó mirando a Ron y a Hermione.

Ambos asintieron, con este gesto Neville y Luna los soltaron y lograron sentarse en la mesa. Ron y Hermione cumplieron su palabra de no pelear esa noche pero tampoco se hablaban y eso estaba empezando a incomodar a sus amigos.

Ron estaba realmente enfadado por la presencia de la castaña en aquel lugar, la chica le salía hasta en la sopa. A pesar de su enojo por ratos miraba de reojo a Hermione, nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma, traía puesto un vestido negro de escote sin tirantes y ceñido al cuerpo y resaltaba sus curvas, era corto y le daba vista de sus piernas las cuales nunca había notado que eran tan largas y bonitas, tenía zapatos de tacón negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, sus rizos estaban bien definidos y su maquillaje era muy sencillo y hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos café, vagamente su enojo se apaciguaba solo al pensar en lo sexy que se veía la chica esta noche.

Mientras tanto Hermione también estaba molesta por la presencia del chico, pero a veces se sorprendía a sí misma mirándolo, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca acompañada de una chaqueta que hacía que se marcaran sus abdominales, tenía barba de tres días que lo hacía ver tremendamente sexy, estaba bien peinado y en un momento se fijó en sus penetrantes ojos azules, nunca se había fijado que fueran tan lindos.

Los presentes en la mesa ya hartos de la incomodidad que causaban Ron y Hermione decidieron romper el silencio.

-Que les parece si bailamos un poco – Dijo Rolf mirando a Luna con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo – Se animó Neville levantándose junto con Hannah.

-Chicos deberían divertirse un poco – Dijo Luna refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione.

Rolf, Luna, Neville y Hannah ya habían bailado mucho pero no habían dejado la pista ni por un momento mientras que la castaña y el pelirrojo seguían sin hablarse.

-Y… - Dijo Ron para romper el silencio – Te propongo un trato por esta noche. En vista de que estamos incomodando a nuestros amigos digo que dejemos nuestra rivalidad por hoy y disfrutemos de esta noche ¿Estás de acuerdo Granger?

Hermione lo pensó un rato y luego habló – Estoy de acuerdo contigo Weasley, y te pido que me disculpes por cómo me comporte cuando nos vimos, no esperaba verte aquí y me sorprendió.

-Discúlpame tú también a mí por decirte todo lo eso, la verdad es que me siento un idiota… Entonces ¿Amigos, Hermione? – finalizó el pelirrojo estrechando su mano.

La chica se sonrojó un poco ya que nunca desde que se conocían la había llamado por su nombre – Amigos, Ronald – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando su mano, el contacto le hizo sentir como un escalofrío recorría por la espalda de ambos.

-Ron, prefiero que me digan Ron – Sonrió el pelirrojo – Entonces Hermione ¿Bailas conmigo?

-Si Ron, andando – Dijo la chica emocionada.

Desde el otro lado de la pista Neville, Rolf, Hannah y Luna veían como sus amigos bailaban y se reían entre sí, así que prefirieron ir cada uno con su pareja a tener un poco de privacidad dejándolos a ellos en la pista.

-No conocía tu lado divertido Hermione - Dijo el chico mientras bailaba.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Ron, yo no conocía tu lado amable – Dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

-Bueno digamos que solo soy amigable con ciertas personas, entre esas las chicas con las que ligo – Dijo el pelirrojo con las orejas un poco rojas.

-¿Ah eso quiere decir que estas ligando conmigo? – Pregunto Hermione divertida.

-No precisamente, a parte a ti ya te he besado, eso no cuenta – al ver como Hermione se ponía roja y abría la boca de la impresión empezó a reírse y le preguntó - ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas quien te dio tu primer beso?

Hermione sorprendida respondió divertida – Si lo recuerdo, pero que no se te olvide que también fue el tuyo.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas bastante rojas y se limitó a darle una sonrisa mientras ambos recordaban ese día.

_-Flashback-_

_Ron y Hermione de 13 años se encontraban en una fiesta cortesía de la Empresa de la familia del pelirrojo._

_Como de costumbre el chico y la chica estaban peleando, sus padres ya acostumbrados a este tipo de desacuerdos entre sus hijos no se metían y esperaban a que ellos se arreglaran, cosa que no hacían nunca._

_La verdad es que tenían mucho rato en esta discusión y ya ninguno recordaba el motivo así que decidieron dejarla y hablar un poco (aunque parezca increíble a veces hablaban). Salieron al jardín a tomar un poco de aire._

_-¿Y qué tal tu escuela, lograste entrar en el equipo de futbol? – Dijo Hermione pacíficamente._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas si, fue difícil pero lo logré. ¿Qué hay de ti, lograste que te dieran otra medalla por buen promedio? – Inquirió Ron._

_-En realidad sí. Te felicito por entrar en el equipo – Sonrió la castaña._

_- También te felicito por la medalla. Pero ya me aburre hablar de la escuela ¿Quién te dio eso? – Preguntó Ron mirando un poco receloso en la muñera de Hermione una pequeña pulsera decorada con un corazón._

_-Ah esto – Dijo la chica señalando la prenda – Me la dio mi mejor amiga Luna ¿Por qué?_

_-Ah solo curiosidad, por un momento creí que tenías novio- Dijo el pelirrojo esperando la respuesta de la chica._

_-¡No! Que cosas dices, no tengo novio, no me interesa nada de eso aun – Finalizó Hermione._

_Ron se quedó pensativo un rato y dijo- ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?_

_-Bueno, en realidad no, no conozco muchos chicos… ¿Y tú? – Pregunto la castaña._

_-Yo tampoco – pero de repente Hermione se fijó que el chico se puso un poco rojo y este empezó a hablar – Bueno… No sé si tú quieras darlo ahora, disculpa pero debes pensar que soy un atrevido pero yo tampoco lo he dado y siempre he querido saber, te entenderé si no quieres– Dijo Ron más rojo que un tomate._

_-Bueno, no me molestaría intentarlo, así que acepto – Dijo Hermione algo roja – Digo solo probaremos y ya no es que nos vayamos a casar ni nada por el estilo._

_-Exacto, bueno a la cuenta de tres – Dijo Ron y Hermione asintió. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y entonces el pelirrojo empezó a contar – Uno, Dos y Tres…_

_Al momento que el chico dijo tres sus labios se juntaron y sus ojos se cerraron, un escalofrío les recorrió por todo el cuerpo a ambos, era un inocente beso así que se separaron luego de unos minutos, estaban totalmente rojos y no sabían que decir._

_-Esto se queda aquí ¿sí? Nuestros padres se enteran y nos matan a ambos, promételo- Dijo Hermione._

_-Lo prometo – Finalizó Ron._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-No le has dicho a nadie ¿no? Lo prometiste Ron – Dijo la castaña.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, yo cumplo mis promesas – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Un rato y varias copas después Ron y Hermione seguían bailando muy animados en la pista, ya ninguno recordaba a los amigos con los cuales habían venido pero no les importaba, la estaban pasando mejor que nunca.

-¿Cómo hiciste para venir a la fiesta y no ir al evento de tus padres? – Pregunto Ron.

-Mentí, dije que me quedaría en casa pero ya tenía todo planeado ¿y tú? – Dijo Hermione muy alegre.

-Hice lo mismo que tú. Oye no conocía tu faceta de rebelde, me gusta – Dijo el pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no me conoces bien ¿Te había dicho que luces demasiado guapo hoy? – Dijo Hermione coqueta.

-No me lo habías dicho pero gracias, y debo decir que tú te ves realmente hermosa y sexy vestida así – Dijo el chico siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos ya estaban un poco borrachos y al parecer bailaban más, hasta que el pelirrojo soltó:

-Sabes Hermione, siempre te molestaba porque me gustabas mucho, todos estos años ha sido así, no sé por qué te digo todo esto pero supongo que está bien ¿no? – Dijo un Ron borracho.

-Si supieras que te regañaba y te hacia la vida imposible porque también me traes loca desde siempre – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Ron tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la apretó contra él, poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza hasta la cara de ella, cerraron los ojos y luego sintieron como sus labios se unían, comenzó con un tierno beso pero poco a poco se fue profundizando, el pelirrojo empezó a explorar la boca de la castaña con su lengua, Hermione soltó un gemido y seguido de eso le mordió el labio inferior a Ron. Él bajó lentamente sus manos desde la cintura hasta las piernas de la chica mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, Ron gimió ante en contacto de los pechos de Hermione y su pecho.

Se separaron para verse a los ojos pero esta vez fue ella quien habló primero:

-Ron – Dijo Hermione bastante exasperada - ¿Ya te has acostado con alguien?

Al chico le sorprendió la pregunta y entonces dijo - Para serte sincero nunca, he estado apunto pero nunca he llegado tan lejos con alguien ¿Y tú?

La chica negó con la cabeza y se acercó al oído del pelirrojo y dijo en susurro – No me importaría que mi primera vez fuera esta noche y contigo… Sólo si tú quieres.

Ron no respondió simplemente le dio un beso lleno de pasión a Hermione y luego asintió. Ambos salieron del lugar hacia el auto del pelirrojo, el chico encendió su auto y la chica se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, ambos se dieron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice y se marcharon a lo que sería una noche diferente a la planeada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Luego de 15 minutos manejando Ron se estacionó en un hotel muy bonito que tenía por nombre "El Caldero Chorreante", por lo visto también tenía un bar y un gran restaurante. Aunque francamente a los chicos solo les importaba que tuviera habitaciones.

Ron fue hasta la recepción y se registró, dijo que se hospedarían una noche y que no traían equipaje, al chico le dieron la llave de la habitación y de esa forma subieron al ascensor, iban solo ellos.

-¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó Ron para romper el silencio.

- Un poco para serte sincera ¿y tú? – Inquirió Hermione aun presa por los efectos de todo el alcohol en su cuerpo.

Ron sólo asintió y se acercó a ella para acorralarla contra la pared y empezar a besar a la chica con mucha pasión, ella respondía a estos besos y recorría el pecho del pelirrojo con sus manos mientras él devoraba su boca.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor caminaron tomados de la mano por el pasillo en busca de su habitación, la 394. Junto con llegar a la puerta del cuarto entraron rápidamente y pusieron el seguro.

Sin perder mucho tiempo Hermione volvió a unir sus labios con los de Ron, éste la levanto del suelo y como acto seguido ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y abrazó su cuello con sus manos acortando toda distancia entre ellos. Ron comenzó con deshacerse de la chaqueta de cuero de la castaña y así empezar a trazar un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello, ella se limitaba a gemir y a enterrar sus dedos en el cabello rojo del chico. Él caminó hasta la cama y ahí recostó a Hermione, mientras él besaba sus cuello y parte del escote del vestido ella le quitaba la chaqueta negra y empezaba a desabrochar la camisa de Ron mientras que por sí misma se quitaba sus zapatos de tacón, ya finalizada su tarea recostó al pelirrojo en la cama debajo de ella, se sentó a horcadas y empezó a besar su pecho hasta que llegó al cuello de él y comenzó a darle pequeños mordisco a lo cual Ron gemía. Aprovechando la posición en la que estaban el pelirrojo buscó el cierre del vestido de la chica y tras encontrarlo lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta que por fin logró deshacerse de esa prenda dejando a la castaña solo con su brassier color negro y unas bragas de encaje que hacían juego, Ron estaba embelesado por el cuerpo de Hermione y no dudo en empezar a besar desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta sus pechos, mientras tanto la chica gemía y hacía un recorrido con sus manos por la pecosa espalda del chico, sin perder tiempo ella fijó su mirada en la parte baja de su cuerpo y empezó a desajustar la el cinturón del chico para luego desabotonar el pantalón y sacarlos del medio, la castaña de puso muy roja al notar a través del bóxer negro el estado de erección que tenía Ron. Él no podía esperar más y fue dirigiendo su mano hasta el broche del brassier de ella logrando quitarlo y dándole vista de los pechos de la chica, sus labios fueron hasta uno de los pezones y en ocasiones daba chupetones que a Hermione la ponían a gemir, poco a poco Ron fue bajando su mano desde los pechos hasta las bragas jugando un poco con ellas, luego las fue bajando hasta que dejó a la chica totalmente desnuda, ella no tardó mucho en quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba y dejarlo en el mismo estado que ella.

Las caricias se hicieron más intensas mientras él exploraba la intimidad de ella, hasta que llegó el momento en que Hermione abrió las piernas dándole paso a Ron, él entró en ella despacio, por ser la primera vez de ambos ella se quejó un poco al principio mientras Ron trataba de acoplarse a ella, hasta que esa molestia se hizo placentera para ambos. El chico entraba y salía acelerando el ritmo y las respiraciones de ambos y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de besarle el cuello y en varias ocasiones sus labios, juntos llegaron al orgasmo y cuando ya no podían más Ron salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Eso fue genial, no tengo palabras para decir lo genial que fue – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ni yo, para haber sido la primera vez estuvo maravilloso, estuviste fantástica – Dijo Ron mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sonrojó y lo besó – Gracias, tú también estuviste maravilloso. Será mejor que durmamos. Buenas noches Ron.

Él la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacía si y susurró – Buenas noches Hermione.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación 394, la luz le dio en la cara a una chica castaña que estaba profundamente dormida, empezó a removerse por la cama, le dolía mucho la cabeza y trataba de divisar como fue que llegó a su casa, hasta que sintió algo que la abrazaba, levantó la cabeza y pudo ver la cara de Ronald Weasley a pocos centímetros de la de ella, dio un pequeño grito con el cual él se empezó a mover dando a entender que lo despertó, y luego dio un recorrido por la habitación y era obvio que no estaba en su casa, parecía un hotel, pero eso no explicaba que rayos hacía con el chico en la misma cama y… ¡desnuda! Lo cual lo notó cuando intentó quitarse las cobijas. Ron abrió los ojos y la vio, primero un poco confundido como ella pero luego cayó en cuenta del lugar y como habían terminado ahí.

-Hermione… - Empezó a decir el pelirrojo con cara bastante seria - ¿Qué rayos hicimos anoche?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, tengo varios recuerdos de por qué estamos aquí y… desnudos – Dijo Hermione.

-Oh Dios somos unos locos como vamos a… - Pero Ron no termino la frase porque el teléfono de la castaña empezó a sonar, ella puso los ojos de plato, eran las 11:00 de la mañana y ella debía volver a su casa, sus padres la matarían.

Hizo una seña de silencio a Ron y contestó - ¿Hola?

_-Hermione donde demonios estas, quedamos en que si ibas a casa de una de tus amigas nos dirías, estábamos preocupados por ti cuando nos fijamos que no estabas en tu cuarto – Dijo seriamente Hugo._

-Lo siento papá lo olvidé, ayer Luna me invitó a dormir a su casa y no los quería molestar en la fiesta y luego olvidé llamarlos, iré a la casa en media hora cuando desayune ¿está bien? – Dijo Hermione.

_-Está bien, tu mamá y yo saldremos a una reunión en 10 minutos, cuando llegues cierra y cuídate. Adiós hija – finalizó su padre._

-Adiós papá – Colgó y miró a Ron.

-Por suerte no estarán para cuando llegue y no me verán con la ropa de anoche – se tranquilizó ella - ¿A ti no te han llamado?

-Papá me ha enviado mensajes como loco, le dije que me fui a dormir en casa de Neville y que también olvidé decirle, ellos van a la misma reunión que tus padres así que tampoco me verán así – Finalizó Ron dejando su celular en la mesa junto a la cama.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación hasta que Hermione habló:

-Ron… Sobre anoche quería decirte… - Pero no pudo terminar porque Ron la interrumpió.

-Sé que nos dejamos llevar por el alcohol y la adrenalina del momento pero nunca creí que fuéramos capaces de tener sexo por primera vez así… Escucha aunque estaba borracho recuerdo suficientes cosas como para no arrepentirme de haber tenido mi primera vez contigo, tal vez la situación no era apropiada, pero quiero que sepas que para mí fue genial, no te lo recordaré cada vez que nos veamos ni nada, ya pasó, no le diré a nadie de esto ni siquiera a los chicos, te lo prometo – Finalizó Ron mirándola a los ojos.

Ella estaba muda por lo que había dicho Ron y se limitó a decirle – Por lo que logro recordar, tampoco me arrepiento de que mi primera vez fuera contigo, y aunque tengo vagos recuerdos de que dolió un poco quiero decirte que fuiste muy caballero y cuidadoso, tampoco te lo recordaré ni se lo diré a nadie, este secreto se queda en esta habitación, te lo prometo – Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Se quedaron unos minutos más mirándose fijamente hasta que ella se acercó y lo besó, le tomó un poco desprevenido pero correspondió con la misma intensidad y ella dijo – Con ese beso el secreto queda aquí.

Él sonrió y luego hablo:

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si nos vestimos, pagamos y te llevo a tu casa? – Preguntó en chico.

-Puedo tomar un tax…- pero sus palabras se quedaron al aire porque la interrumpió.

-De ninguna manera te dejaré ir sola, a parte tus padres no están y no se darán cuenta, no acepto un "no" por respuesta – Puntualizó Ron.

Hermione dio por perdida de esa pelea solo le dedico una sonrisa antes de que cada uno empezará a vestirse. Cuando se quitaron las sabanas y empezaron a ponerse la ropa interior vieron cosas raras que los podían delatar.

-Ronald como demonios me voy a esconder los chupetones en el cuello y en los senos – Dijo Hermione mirándose.

-De la misma forma que yo voy a tener que esconder tus mordiscos en el cuello y las marcas que me dejaste con las uñas en la espalda – Dijo Ron.

Luego ya de vestirse pagaron la cuenta en el hotel mientras vigilaban que no hubiera nadie conocido alrededor, tenían que pasar desapercibidos.

Sin moros en la costa, fueron hasta el estacionamiento y arribaron en el auto de Ron rumbo a casa de Hermione. En el camino no hablaron mucho, estaban un poco avergonzados por cómo se habían comportado anoche y estaban pensando seriamente en cómo sería su relación ahora después de esto.

Ron estacionó el auto frente a la casa de la castaña, era el momento de despedirse.

-Bueno… Gracias por todo, lamento haberme comportado como una loca anoche – Dijo Hermione muy avergonzada.

-Gracias a ti por haberme soportado ayer, y disculpa todo el enredo. Adiós – Antes de que ella se bajará le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola muda.

La castaña se puso muy roja y dijo – Pues… Adiós – Le dedico una sonrisa y salió del auto. Ron esperó a que entrara y luego siguió el camino hasta su casa.

Hermione entró a su casa tranquilamente sabiendo que no había nadie y se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto con una sonrisa boba en su rostro por el beso que le había dado Ron en la mejilla.

Se derrumbó en su cama y suspiró como una enamorada.

Luego de un rato se paró y fue directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Cuando se estaba desvistiendo pudo notar con más claridad frente al espejo que tenía muchos más chupetones en su cuerpo, sonrió al recordar al culpable de esas marcas. Se metió en la ducha y mientras lavaba su cabello recordaba los sucesos de anoche, Ron había sido tan tierno con ella y a la vez tan pasional, en ese momento se sintió más mujer que nunca en su vida, todavía recordaba las caricias y los besos que la hacían enloquecer ¿Quién iba a decir que su peor enemigo fuera su primer beso y también su primera vez? Al pensarlo así era algo loco pero creo que para ella estaba bien.

Pero de algo si estaba segura, esa no había sido la noche que se imaginó, fue mejor que eso.

Ron al fin logró llegar a La Madriguera, por suerte estaba vacía, esperaba encontrar a sus hermanos pero mejor no, así se ahorraba explicaciones. Fue directo a su cuarto.

Al entrar se derrumbó en la cama y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue Hermione, puso una cara que definitivamente Ginny etiquetaría como "cara de bobo enamorado" pero no pudo evitarlo, desde anoche la chica no salía de su cabeza y cuando pensaba en ella se sentía genial, tal vez lo de anoche no lo mencione frente a ella pero siempre lo recordaría, nunca se había sentido mejor en la vida.

Luego de estar un buen rato recostado se levantó y fue directo al baño, su ropa apestaba a alcohol, debía lavarla antes de que preguntaran. Cuando estaba casi desnudo pudo notar que la castaña no solo lo mordió en el cuello sino también en distintas zonas de su pecho, no sería tan difícil esconder eso y las marcas de la uñas, solo debía asegurarse que no lo vieran sin camisa.

Cuando entró a la ducha no pudo evitar pensar en la noche anterior, si no hubieran estado borrachos podría jurar que todo fue perfecto, pero sobrios nunca se hubieran atrevido a nada tan loco como eso, ella lo hubiera matado por ser un pervertido. Esa suposición lo dejó pensativo un rato, si ellos no hubieran tomado nada ella no habría aceptado estar con él, bueno no es que ahora sean novios o algo, pero ellos no habrían llegado a nada y eso lo entristeció un poco _–Bueno las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?- _pensó.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, nada le haría cambiar de opinión acerca de que esa fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo se sentían en el cielo en estos momentos pero no sabían las cosas que vendrían más adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde la gran fiesta en "Las Tres Escobas" y el inesperado encuentro entre Ron y Hermione. No habían hablado desde ese día, tampoco se habían visto pero conforme pasaban los días menos podían sacarse de la cabeza todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

Una mañana de sábado Hermione decidió visitar a su mejor amiga Luna, a la cual no había visto más desde que aquella noche. Se instalaron en el cuarto de la chica, la rubia estaba muy ansiosa por saber dónde habían estado la castaña y el pelirrojo después de dejar el local.

-A ver si lo entiendo- Dijo Luna un poco confundida – Ustedes bailaron toda la noche, bebieron demás, empezaron a recordar viejos momentos cuando tenían 13 años pero no llegaron a nada más, luego se cansaron, él te llevo a tu casa y así terminó la noche para ustedes ¿no?

-Sí, así mismo es – Afirmó Hermione. No estaba mintiéndole del todo a su amiga, solo ignoró el beso mientras bailaban y los sucesos en el Hotel. Al ver la cara poco convencida de la rubia, Hermione decidió seguir actuando con naturalidad, enarcó una ceja y dijo - ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-No es que dude de ti, pero hay algo en tu historia que no me cuadra mucho pero confiaré en ti ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea y que jamás te delataré por más serio que sea el asunto? – Inquirió Luna mientras miraba a su mejor amiga directamente a los ojos.

Hermione sabía que no sería tan fácil mentirle (o más bien ocultarle los detalles) a la chica ya que la conocía mejor que nadie, pero no le fallaría a la promesa que le hizo al pelirrojo. Trató de cambiar un poco el tema – Oye ya hablamos mucho de mí pero no me has dicho a donde fuiste con Rolf cuando nos dejaron a Ron y a mi bailando – puso una sonrisa pícara y su amiga rubia se puso muy roja ante el comentario.

-Estem… - Luna se puso realmente nerviosa y no sabía que decir – Bueno nosotros fuimos a casa de Rolf, sus padres no estaban y pues queríamos un poco de privacidad – esto lo dijo con la mirada abajo y más roja de lo normal - ¡Pero no pienso darte detalles!

La castaña rió con fuerza y no inquirió más en ese tema para no incomodar a su amiga. La tarde se pasó volando hablando de cosas triviales como ropa, libros y programas de TV. Entre tantas risas Hermione se detuvo en seco un minuto, unas nauseas se apoderaron de ella y no tuvo más remedio que poner la mano en su boca e ir corriendo rápidamente al baño donde vomitó más de lo que debería. Luego de lavarse las manos y la boca regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba una muy preocupada rubia.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida – Dijo Luna con mirada asustada.

-No te preocupes creo que es algo que he comido, a lo mejor me cayó mal el desayuno, esta mañana antes de venir también vomité un poco. Cuando vuelva a casa tomaré algo, no te preocupes – Dijo Hermione con cara de autosuficiencia.

La rubia no se quedó muy tranquila con su respuesta y le recomendó que mejor fuera al médico, la castaña se limitó a asentir y a agradecerle su preocupación. Obviaron el tema en lo que restaba de la tarde hasta que Hermione decidió volver su casa.

Ron por su parte se encontraba esa noche en casa de su amigo Neville, tampoco se habían visto ni hablado desde que el moreno se fue "Las Tres Escobas" aquella noche y dejó a su pelirrojo amigo bailando con la castaña.

-Aguarda un minuto, a ver si te capte la explicación – Dijo Neville algo enredado – Tu y Hermione no hicieron esa noche más que tomar unas copas, bailar mucho y hablar civilizadamente por primera vez en sus vidas ¿o me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto mi querido amigo, eso fue lo que pasó – Al igual que Hermione, Ron dijo la verdad a medias, solo obviaba los detalles de los sucesos luego de la fiesta. No tenía intenciones de decirle a Neville ni a nadie sobre la noche que pasó con la castaña, así que solo ignoró esa parte de la historia cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a la chica.

-Pues no te creo ni una palabra – Dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a tu mejor amigo – Anda Ron ambos sabemos que luego que lograron hablar un poco en la mesa llegaron a un acuerdo, se les veía demasiado felices mientras bailaban, podría jurar que en el cualquier momento ella se lanzaría a tus brazos y te besaría. Lástima que me fui, no me queda de otra que creer un poco tu historia, pero eso de que luego de la fiesta la dejaste en su casa no me cuadra nada.

-Piensa lo que quieras, ahora cambiando un poco el tema ¿a donde fueron tan alegres tú y Hannah cuando nos dejaron a nosotros bailando? Que yo recuerde ustedes desaparecieron cuando Hermione y yo apenas íbamos por la segunda canción, desembucha Longbottom – Dijo Ron mirando pícaramente al moreno.

-Ehm… Bueno yo… eh- Neville no sabía que decir y estaba muy rojo hasta logró articular una frase decente – Amigo queríamos un poco de privacidad, teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, así que Rolf y Luna fueron a no sé dónde pero muy emocionados, y Hannah y yo vinimos aquí, ese día en casa no había nadie y pasamos una linda velada ¿Esta bien? No pretendo darte más detalles – Finalizó el chico más rojo que nunca.

Ron rió fuertemente diciendo algo sobre que las hormonas les hicieron perder el control esa noche pero mientras decía eso no sólo pensó en sus amigos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Hermione y él también fueron víctimas de sus hormonas aquella noche.

Una semana más paso rápidamente para los chicos y las chicas. Harto del silencio entre ambos. Ron tomó la iniciativa aquella mañana del lunes para escribirle un texto a Hermione y saber cómo se encontraba, total tenía tres semanas sin saber de ella.

La castaña se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un nuevo libro que le había regalado su madre, sólo lo hacía para distraerse, últimamente estaba muy preocupada por las náuseas ya que cada vez eran más constantes pero tampoco quería involucrar a sus padres en eso, esperaría unos días más y si aún se sentía débil iría al médico. El sonido de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto la sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó tu teléfono y sonrío al ver que fue Ron quien le escribió.

_Hola Hermione ¿Qué tal estás? Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti. Bueno… Te escribía para saludar y para invitarte a comer un helado en la tarde ¿está bien? Nuestros padres no se enteraran, espero tu respuesta. Besos._

La chica se sonrojó ante la invitación del pelirrojo, lo meditó un momento, tal vez podría decirle a su madre que saldría a dar una vuelta y así poder escaparse con más facilidad, tomó su teléfono y respondió al chico.

_¿Qué tal Ron? Todo excelente, espero que tú estés bien. Acepto tu invitación para ir a comer un helado, te parece que a las 4:00 nos veamos en el parque, tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo. Besos._

El pelirrojo se emocionó ante la respuesta de la chica y no espero ni dos segundos para responder.

_Perfecto, nos vemos a las 4:00, hasta pronto. _La chica sonrió al leer este último mensaje.

Las horas pasaron rápido aquel día, Hermione ya estaba lista para ir al parque, escogió unos vaqueros un poco rotos y una camisa a cuadros seguido de sus Converse favoritas, dejó su cabello un poco revuelto y salió de su casa con la excusa de que iría a dar una vuelta.

Al llegar al parque se fijó que Ron aún no estaba por la zona así que decidió sentarse a esperarlo. Minutos después divisó una cabellera pelirroja que venía a ella, el chico vestía unos gastados vaqueros, una simple camiseta de su equipo favorito "Los Chudley Cannons" y unas Converse parecidas a las suyas. Al llegar se saludaron alegremente.

-¡Hola! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ante esto se sonrojaron un poco.

Quedaron en que mientras iban a heladería caminarían un poco, era mejor que ir en auto. Hablaron mucho en el camino, al llegar al lugar ella pidió un helado de fresa, su favorito mientras que él no se resistió al de chocolate. Pasado un rato volvieron al parque y caminaron.

-Oye Hermione, si no tienes nada que hacer después de estar aquí conmigo, bueno quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar ¿quieres? – Preguntó Ron un poco nervioso.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas no tengo nada que hacer, así que vale te acompaño ¿A dónde iremos? – Dijo la chica.

-Oh, eso es una sorpresa – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Luego de terminar sus helados fueron directo al auto del chico y condujo como por 10 minutos hasta que Hermione se fijó que llegaban a una especie de montaña o barranco donde él se estaba estacionando.

Estaba un poco confundida y decidió hablar – Ron ¿Dónde estamos? Esto parece un barranco.

-No es un barranco común y corriente, aquí la vista es genial, ven bájate y velo tu misma – Dijo Ron saliendo del auto seguido de la castaña.

Al fijar su mirada en el horizonte pudo notar la ciudad iluminada por las luces de los autos y los edificios todo esto bajo un manto de atardecer que le daba paso a la noche. Ron tenía razón, la vista era hermosa y la paz era increíble. Hermione se giró un poco y le dedicó una mirada al pelirrojo, éste se la devolvió y no pudo evitar bajar su cara hasta el nivel de la de ella para luego unir sus labios lentamente, era un beso tierno y no pasional como los de su primera noche, este era más sentimental, luego de separarse de ella entraron al auto otra vez, no podía dejar de mirarla, una duda lo carcomía desde aquella mañana que despertó junto a la castaña y este era el momento de salir de dudas.

-Hermione, lo que te voy a preguntar tal vez sonará raro y un poco pervertido pero quiero saber – Dijo Ron seriamente mirándola a los ojos – Quiero que seas sincera al responderme aunque la verdad a veces duela… Si esa noche no nos hubiésemos pasado de copas ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo de todas formas?

La chica quedó muda con la pregunta pero hasta ella había pensado en eso las últimas semanas, así que decidió hablar – Para serte sincera, al principio de la noche no lo hubiese hecho ya que solo conocía al egocéntrico Ronald Weasley que veía siempre en los eventos de la empresa, pero, luego de hablar y conocer a este chico tan divertido y lindo con en el compartí esa noche hubiese considerado bastante la idea… También me había hecho esa pregunta con respecto a ti ¿crees que si no hubiésemos estado borrachos habrías aceptado acostarte conmigo? – Dijo la castaña.

-Al igual que tú, yo sólo conocía a la insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Granger que iba a los eventos de sus padres, si ese día antes de hablar contigo me hubieran dicho que todo eso pasaría jamás lo hubiese creído, luego te conocí tal y como eres, una chica extraordinaria e inteligente, cuando te dije que me gustaba tu lado rebelde no mentía, así que yo creo que también hubiese considera la idea esa noche – finalizó Ron mirándola.

Hermione no pensó dos veces en juntar sus labios con los de él, esta vez el beso fue más intenso, él como siempre exploraba su boca con la lengua mientras ella recorría el pecho del chico con sus manos. La verdad es que estaban en una posición bastante incómoda por estar en el asiento delantero del auto, decidieron ir ambos a los asientos traseros quedando ella debajo de él y empezando otra vez a besarse con más furia que antes.

Empezaron a deshacerse de varias prendas que estorbaban como la camisa de él y ella, esta vez por el espacio Ron decidió no quitarle el brassier así que se dedicó a besar su cuello y una parte de sus senos, mientras tanto Hermione trataba de bajar los vaqueros de Ron , él dejo su tarea de besar su cuello e hizo lo mismo pero con los pantalones de ella, logró apartarlos al igual que la chica, no espero más y sacó sin mucho rodeo sus bragas mientras ella sacaba del medio el bóxer. Antes de entrar Ron rebuscó entre alguno de los bolsillos del auto y sacó un paquete plateado el cual empezó a romper con sus dientes: un condón.

Hermione miró un poco extrañada y a esto Ron respondió – No creas que sabía que esto pasaría, los gemelos usan mucho mi auto y siempre tienen de estos aquí, por si acaso.

No dijo nada con respecto a esto, Ron se lo puso y de esta manera entró en ella, esta vez fue más placentera ya que a ninguno le molestaba, seguían besándose con pasión y centrados en la tarea hasta que Hermione separó su boca de la de Ron y se tapó con la mano: iba a vomitar otra vez.

Rápidamente abrió un poco la puerta del auto y descargó todo lo que había en su estómago, cuando cerró la puerta Ron la miró y ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a vestirse, lo mismo hizo él, la chica terminó primero y bajó del auto, estaba muy seria y cuando el pelirrojo salió para ponerse su camiseta no pudo evitar hablar para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo? No sabía que estuvieras enferma del estómago – Dijo muy preocupado.

-No es nada, últimamente todo me cae mal, tenía pensado ir al médico en unos días, no te preocupes. Sabes estoy algo cansada ¿te importaría dejarme a una calle de mi casa para que mis padres no se den cuenta? – Dijo la castaña

-No hay problema, pero por favor promete que iras al médico – la chica asintió y él manejo rumbo a su casa. La dejó a una calle y para despedirse le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla deseándole buenas noches.

Hermione caminó hasta su casa sumida en sus pensamientos, no tenía hambre así que saludó a sus padres y fue directo a su habitación. Estaba realmente preocupada pero no precisamente por sus náuseas y los vómitos repentinos, sino que desde que Ron sacó el condón tenía la necesidad de preguntarle si la primera noche que estuvieron juntos él uso protección, porque ella no lo hizo y tampoco recordaba si él lo habría hecho. Esta noche no le pareció apropiado preguntarle, esperaría unos días más pero estaba sumamente preocupada porque si no se protegieron la primera vez entonces sus vómitos no eran casualidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Habían pasado unos cinco días desde su último encuentro con Ron, se mandaban mensajes de textos siempre pero la chica optaba por no sacarle el tema así ya que sería mejor en persona. El pelirrojo seguía insistiendo es que debía ir a doctor y ver qué pasaba con su estómago pero ella se negaba, siempre decía que esperaría unos días más. Hermione en realidad si esperaba que pasaran varios días pero no precisamente para ver al doctor, esperaba su período el cual ya se había atrasado y eso la tenía el doble de preocupada que antes.

La castaña no quería pensar que estaba embarazada pero todos los síntomas señalaban sólo eso. No es que no quisiera tener hijos, pero nunca habría querido que fuese a los 17 años y tras una borrachera con el que solía a ser su peor enemigo. Sus pensamientos la estaban enloqueciendo, decidió escribirle un texto a Ron, necesitaba verlo con urgencia.

_Hola Ron ¿Qué tal está todo? Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente ¿Podemos vernos en media hora en el parque? Responde pronto por favor._

El chico se encontraba saliendo de la ducha luego de un largo partido de futbol amistoso con sus hermanos mayores, cuando se fijó que su teléfono sonó, sonrió al ver que era la castaña pero al leer las palabras _"Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente" _se alarmó mucho y no tardó ni dos segundos en responder.

_Que tal Hermione. Tranquila, nos vemos lo antes posible en el parque, ya voy para allá, trata de ir cuando puedas._

La chica no lo dudó ni por un momento, dijo a su madre que necesitaba aire fresco y que iría al parque a caminar un rato, dicho esto salió prácticamente de volada al lugar, se sentó en una banca a esperar a Ron ya que su casa quedaba un poco más retirada del parque que la de ella. Unos minutos después pudo notar que una melena pelirroja se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Ron! – exclamó la castaña al verlo llegar tan rojo pero de lo que había corrido de su casa al parque.

-Her…Hermione – Dijo Ron exasperado mientras tomaba aire- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas herida? ¿A quién debo matar?

-¡Ronald cálmate! – Dijo la chica ya harta de lo dramático que estaba el pelirrojo – Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada grave, no fui al médico pero cálmate que no moriré. Necesito hablar de algo sumamente importante que te involucra.

-Bueno háblame ¿Es grave? – Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione en la banca del parque.

-Ehm… - Empezó a hablar Hermione casi susurrando para que nadie más que el chico escuchara - Ron, yo quería preguntarte si ¿tú por pura casualidad recuerdas si usaste protección la primera vez que tuvimos sexo? La noche del hotel y todo eso.

Ron se quedó callado un rato analizando la pregunta de la castaña y meditando seriamente su respuesta.

-Hermione – empezó a decir que chico preocupado – Yo la verdad no lo recuerdo, estaba borracho y emocionado, que yo sepa nunca llevo conmigo un condón y esa noche no fue la excepción y no creo que en el hotel hubieran como para que los tomara, así que temo decirte que hasta donde sé yo no me protegí.

La chica estaba a punto de perder el control y romper a llorar desesperadamente sin articular ni una palabra y prácticamente en estado de shock.

-Hermione… no, por favor – Dijo Ron al ver sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos – No llores por favor, háblame y sigue explicándome porque era tan importante que te dijera eso, por favor.

-Ron… - Dijo ella con voz temblorosa – Debí haber tenido mi período hace una semana y nunca llegó, las náuseas y los vómitos no desaparecen, cada vez estoy más pálida y mi apetito disminuye por día, son síntomas de una mujer embarazada Ron…

El pelirrojo estaba en shock y no sabía que decir – Pero ¿ya lo comprobaste? ¿Te hiciste una prueba o algo? ¿Está totalmente segura?

Hermione empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente y luego soltó – No he hecho ninguna prueba, en mi casa mamá me descubriría además primero debía asegurarme que tú no te hubieras protegido esa noche… ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Tenemos 17 años y nuestras familias se odian, arruiné nuestras vidas Ron – finalizó Hermione soltando más lágrimas.

-No, no, no – dijo Ron alzando la cara de Hermione para que lo mirara a los ojos – tu no le has arruinado la vida a nadie, aún no sabemos si estas embarazada y lo estés o no yo te voy a apoyar en todo. Nuestros padres querrán matarnos pero sé que al final terminaran por aceptarlo; en el dado caso que no lo estés no le diremos a nadie de esto, quedará entre nosotros como muchas cosas que hemos mantenido en secreto ¿está bien?

Hermione se limpió un poco las lágrima y abrazó a Ron – Está bien, muchas gracias por animarme ¿Me acompañas a la farmacia?

-¿Comprarás la prueba hoy? – La chica asintió con la cabeza – Entonces puedes hacerte el test en casa, no habrá nadie en todo el día, será más seguro.

Se alejaron del parque y se encaminaron hacía la farmacia más cercana, Hermione fue quien tomó el test de embarazo aunque estaba muy indecisa por cual llevar, terminó dándole igual y Ron lo pagó. Luego caminaron desde ahí a la casa del chico, muy nerviosos ambos.

Entraron a La Madriguera por la puerta principal sin esconderse ni nada ya que no habría nadie en casa del chico, era una casa enorme, Hermione había estado varias veces con sus padres ahí, ese hogar nunca había cambiado, cada vez que entraba se sentía como Alicia en el país de la Maravillas y todo parecía más grande a su alrededor. Siguió a Ron por las escaleras hasta su habitación en la cual nunca había estado, sonrió al notar que era tal y como la imaginaba, aunque quedó pasmada al ver la guitarra acústica, no sabía que el chico tocaba.

Siguió el recorrido por la habitación hasta toparse con una puerta la cual suponía que era el baño, la chica entró. Destapó el test y leyó las instrucciones cuidadosamente, básicamente solo tendría que hacer pis en ese palito color blanco y si salía rosa es porque estaba embarazada, en cambio, si se coloreaba de color azul sería solo una falsa alarma y ella podría estar tranquila.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño y vio a Ron sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, cuando alzó la cabeza tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-Según las instrucciones debemos esperar 5 minutos para tener los resultados – Dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Serán los 5 minutos más largos y angustiantes de nuestras vidas ¿no crees? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Concuerdo contigo – Dijo la chica. Quiso cambiar un poco el tema para que no hubiera tanta tensión – No sabía que tocabas guitarra ¿Desde cuándo? – Dijo señalando el instrumento.

-Papá me enseñó cuando tenía seis años, a esa edad empecé a interesarme por la música – Dijo Ron.

-¿Tocas algún otro instrumento o cantas? – Inquirió Hermione muy interesada.

-Sólo tocó la guitarra y a los 14 aprendí a tocar un poco la batería, pero soy el peor cantante del mundo – la chica rió ante este comentario - ¿Tu no tocas algún instrumento?

-Mi padre me enseñó a tocar el piano cuando tenía casi cinco años, aun me gusta tocarlo, pero tampoco canto por si te lo preguntas – Dijo ella dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-¿Ya sabes a donde te enviaran tus padres cuando acaben las vacaciones? Hablo de la Universidad, tú sabes, por todo eso de que eres la única heredera de la empresa de tu familia.

-Pues, papá dijo algo sobre ir a un internado en Francia, supongo que ahí me enseñaran todo lo que necesito saber. ¿Y a ti a donde te enviaran? – Preguntó la chica.

-Mi padre decidió que iría a la misma Universidad que mis hermanos Bill y Charlie, también es un Internado pero queda en Italia – finalizó Ron.

-¿Por qué solo tus dos hermanos mayores tomaron el negocio de tu familia? Digo ¿Los gemelos no cuentan cómo herederos? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Todos nosotros somos herederos de la empresa pero Fred y George decidieron abrir su propio negocio, es una juguetería llamada "Sortilegios Weasley", les va bastante bien y papá respetó su decisión de no querer estar en el negocio familiar. Ginny y yo también podemos elegir si seguir con la empresa o comenzar desde cero. La verdad es que a mí me agrada como son las cosas en "Weasley", por eso decidí continuar con la tradición – Puntualizó el pelirrojo.

-Wow – Hermione no se podía creer lo que Ron le estaba diciendo, en realidad sus padres eran personas muy buenas al respetar las decisiones de sus hijos, ella no podía decir lo mismo – Pues en mi familia no tengo muchas opciones, si yo no acepto la herencia la empresa podría cerrar y dejar a tantas personas sin empleo, no puedo hacerles eso. A parte no es tan malo trabajar en "Granger", he visto desde pequeña como se hacen las cosas ahí y son muy agradables, creo que será un buen futuro – Sonrió Hermione.

Pasaron el rato hablando más sobre sus familias y futuros hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora.

-Oye Hermione, nos distrajimos mucho y se nos había olvidado porque estamos aquí, ya pasaron más de 5 minutos – Dijo el chico mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Oh por Dios tienes razón – Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y yendo hacía el baño. Cuando iba a entrar tuvo muchos nervios y se limitó a mirar al chico y decir – No quiero entrar ahí sola, me da miedo lo que pueda salir Ron.

-Te acompañaré y ambos veremos esa prueba al mismo tiempo ¿está bien? – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica asintió y seguida se Ron entró al baño y tomó el palito de plástico, no sabía qué hacer, no quería mirar y saber su destino, estaba al borde de un colapso cuando se hizo la valiente y decidió mirar el resultado: una pequeña mancha azul.

La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no podía hablar, fue Ron quien lo hizo.

-Hermione salió una marca azul ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que será niño? – Dijo Ron bastante confundido.

-¡No Ron! ¡Significa que no estoy embarazada! – Esto lo dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no podía con tanta felicidad.

-¡¿En serio?! No sabes el alivio que me da, por Dios Hermione ves te lo dije estabas armando dramas por nada – Dijo Ron abrazando a la chica.

-Ay Ron no sabes lo aliviada que estoy, no nos mataran nuestros padres y no tendremos problemas en el futuro ¡eso me pone demasiado feliz! – Al decir esto Hermione poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y empezó a darle besos en la mejilla. Ron intentó agarrarla por la cintura para levantarla del suelo pero hizo un mal movimiento y ambos terminaron en el suelo, él encima de ella y con las caras muy juntas, hubiera sido el beso perfecto de no ser por lo que sucedió a continuación.

Desde el pasillo se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y venían subiendo poco a poco las escaleras de La Madriguera, los pasos se detuvieron pero seguido de eso la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando nada más y nada menos que a Arthur y Molly Weasley.

-Ron que pasó, escuché gritos desde abajo… -Pero el Sr. Weasley de inmediato fijó su mirada en la muchacha de cabello castaño que yacía en el suelo debajo de su hijo - ¿Qué haces así con la Señorita Granger?

-Yo… Ehm - pero Ron no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente, intentó ponerse de pie junto con Hermione se tropezó con unas sábanas que habían en el suelo y ambos cayeron otra vez.

Cuando cayeron por segunda vez, Hermione dejó ir de sus manos el palito blanco que estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza y para su desgracia quedó a merced del matrimonio Weasley.

Intentó recuperar la prueba y esconderla lo antes posible para luego inventar una buena excusa del por qué estaba en el cuarto de su hijo tan feliz y en esa posición en la que habían sido encontrados, pero su intento falló. Molly Weasley notó inmediatamente lo que Hermione trataba de alcanzar con sus manos, así que lo tomó y empezó a hablar.

-Ron ya basta de juegos, no sé qué haces encerrado en tu habitación con la hija de los Granger pero nos deben esta explicación y además… - pero Molly no pudo terminar su sermón ya que se fijó lo que era ese palito blanco que Hermione quería recuperar con tanta desesperación – Esto es…- Empezó a decir mirando a su hijo y a la chica con sorpresa – Una prueba de embarazo ¿no?

_-Estamos muertos- _Pensaron desesperadamente Ron y Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡CONTESTEN! – Gritó Molly notablemente alterada.

Ron y Hermione se limitaron a levantarse del suelo pero seguían mudos. No tenían una excusa creíble para los Señores Weasley.

Arthur entró a la habitación de su hijo y se limitó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su hijo, cuando fue hasta el baño encontró lo que buscaba con tanto desespero, la caja donde venía la prueba de embarazo, seguidamente empezó a leer las instrucciones, por lo visto no todas eran iguales, luego le habló a su esposa – Molly, de qué color es la mancha que tiene la prueba ¿azul o rosa?

La Sra. Weasley se limitó a vera y responder – Es azul Arthur ¿Qué dice la caja?

-Según esto, la mancha azul indica que no está embarazada – Dijo el Sr. Weasley, dejó de mirar a su esposa para dirigirse al chico y la chica – Corrieron mucha suerte pero no tienen ni idea de los problemas que les esperan a ustedes dos. Hermione lamento decirte que debo llamar a tus padres ahora y para que vengan, ustedes tienen mucho que decirnos – Finalizó duramente Arthur.

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de terror y en sus ojos empezaban a asomase sus lágrimas, mientras tanto Ron solo se limitaba a mirar a sus padres fijamente.

Todos salieron finalmente de la habitación de Ron para dirigirse a la sala de La Madriguera donde Arthur intentaba comunicarse lo más pronto posible con los padres de Hermione.

-Hugo Granger ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Dijo Arthur.

_-Arthur, muy bien y usted. La verdad no esperaba escucharlo hasta la próxima reunión con los accionista para dentro de dos semanas ¿paso algo? – Preguntó un poco sorprendido Hugo._

-De hecho si ocurrió algo Hugo, pero no tiene nada que ver con la Empresa ni negocios. Es sobre tu hija, Hermione, necesito que usted y su esposa vengan a mi casa lo antes posible – Dijo firmemente Arthur.

_-¿Hermione? ¿Ella está bien? Mi esposa y yo ya vamos para allá. Nos vemos Arthur – Dijo Hugo._

-Nos vemos Hugo – Colgó y miró duramente a los chicos.

Un silencio terriblemente incomodo se apoderó de la habitación, Ron y Hermione no habían dicho una sola palabra desde que los encontraron en el cuarto del pelirrojo. Unos 15 minutos después de la llamada el auto del Sr. Granger se estacionó en la entrada, los padres de Hermione salieron del auto y saludaron al matrimonio Weasley el cual tenía una gran cara de preocupación. Entraron a la sala donde encontraron a un Ron con las manos en la cara y una Hermione hinchada de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido cariño? – Dijo Jane acercándose a abrazar a su hija.

-Jane, Hugo, por favor siéntense, mi esposo y yo debemos decirles algo sumamente importante – Dijo Molly.

-¿De qué se trata? – Inquirió Hugo mirando a la castaña y al pelirrojo.

-Bueno verán… - Inició hablando Arthur – Hoy volvimos un poco antes a nuestra casa, ya que teníamos una reunión pero concluyó antes de lo esperado, cuando entramos escuchamos cierto gritos en la planta alta, justo en la habitación de Ronald, Molly y yo subimos a ver que sucedía ya que se suponía que solo estuviera mi hijo en casa. Cuando entramos digamos que conseguimos a mi hijo y a su hija en una situación incómoda, es decir, ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, Ron encima de Hermione, estaban riéndose y por lo que vimos sus rostros estaban muy cerca. La cuestión es que Hermione tenía en sus manos esto – Seguido de eso sacó el palito blanco y se lo entregó a Los Señores Granger los cuales no salían de la impresión.

-Quiero decirles que yo revise la prueba – Dijo Molly – y pues salió negativa por suerte. Pero eso no quita que hayan sido un par de irresponsables. ¡Solo tienen 17 años! ¡¿Cómo y en qué momento se atrevieron a tener relaciones sexuales?! – Molly se había vuelto a alterar.

La respuesta no se escuchó por el grito que dio Hugo Granger - ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIERON A ACOSTARSE?! QUE YO SEPA USTEDES NI SIQUIERA SE SOPORTAN Y ADEMÁS ¿EN QUE MOMENTO? HERMIONE YO A TI NO TE HE DADO NUNCA PERMISO DE VERTE CON RONALD, SOLO SE VEN EN LOS EVENTOS Y NI SIQUIERA FUISTE AL ÚLTIMO QUE HUBO ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

-Aguarda un minuto Hugo – Interrumpió su esposa, notablemente muy enojada – Rebobina lo que acabas de decir "Ni siquiera fuiste al último que hubo" – citó Jean- Molly, no me decías que ese día Ronald también decidió quedarse en casa. Hermione ese día te fuiste a "dormir en casa de Luna" pero olvidaste decirnos ¿Qué casualidad no?

Pero ahora quien habló fue Molly – De hecho, ese día Ronald también decidió irse a "dormir en casa de Neville" y también olvido decirnos, solo supimos de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Todo concuerda a la perfección – Dijo Arthur – pero sigo sin entender cómo se pusieron de acuerdo para esto, que yo sepa en la última fiesta ellos se pelearon como siempre y después de eso no se vieron más. Cómo pudieron haber planeado esto al menos que... Salieran esa noche cuando ninguno tenía permiso – Finalizó Arthur mirando a los chicos.

-Oh vamos parece que jugáramos al detective, somos adultos y somos sus padres. Chicos confiesen – Dijo firmemente Hugo.

Ambos seguían en silencio y mirando al suelo.

-Hugo no creo que sea tan fácil, ese tipo de cosas no las van a decir frente a sus padres además… - pero la Señora Granger no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Está bien, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas – Dijo Hermione notablemente nerviosa mirando de reojo a Ron el cual estaba boquiabierta – Esa noche si les mentí cuando dije que me quedaría en casa. Cuando ustedes se fueron yo fui a una fiesta en "Las Tres Escobas" donde me encontraría con Luna y Hannah, tenía pensado volver a casa esa noche. Pero cuando llegué allá pude notar que ellas llevaron a sus novios y a un chico soltero, ese era Ron, me lo encontré allá y para serle sincera era la última persona que creí que vería, peleamos, llegamos al acuerdo de pasar una noche en paz por el bien de nuestros amigos, bailamos, bebimos demás, recordamos varias cosas de la infancia, de un momento a otro nos besamos y pues ya sabrán lo que pasó después – Dijo Hermione con un tono un poco ácido en su voz.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Dónde pasaron la noche si ninguno fue a su casa? – Dijo Molly.

-En el Caldero Chorreante – esta vez habló Ron firmemente – tenía mi auto y mi billetera, fuimos de la fiesta al Hotel, nos registramos y ya sabrán lo que pasó luego. A la mañana siguiente no recordábamos casi nada y fue cuando caímos en cuenta de que ninguno llegó a su casa y por eso mentimos – finalizó Ron duramente.

-Pero ¿Y la prueba? ¿Digo por qué pensaste que estabas embarazada? – Dijo Jean.

-Después de eso tuve muchas náuseas, vomitaba en todas partes y no tuve mi período, estaba realmente asustada y hoy le dije a Ron que quería hacerme una prueba, evidentemente tuvimos relaciones sin protección – Dijo las castaña.

-Que no estés embarazada no quita el hecho de que ambos sean un par de mentirosos e irresponsables – Dijo Hugo seriamente.

-Disculpe que le diga esto Sr. Granger – interrumpió Ron notablemente enojado - pero está claro que somos irresponsables por tener relaciones sexuales sin habernos protegido y para más colmo borrachos, pero creo que estamos siendo suficientemente maduros para decirles toda la verdad, por más dura que suene.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija Ronald Weasley – Dijo Hugo mirándolo seriamente, luego se volteó a ver a la castaña y le dijo- Y con respecto a ti no quiero que te vuelvas a relacionar con él, ni para iniciar la más mínima pelea, por suerte en unos días te vas a Francia todo esto que sucedió será historia pasada.

-¡Tú no puedes decirme con quien puedo relacionarme, no dejaré de hablar con Ron, tal vez tu tengas una rivalidad con su familia, y discúlpenme por meterlos en esto Señores Weasley, pero yo no tengo que ver en nada de eso, quiero ser amiga de Ron y tú no lo vas a cambiar!

-Hermione no les hagas caso – Dijo Ron mirándola – Es obvio que por la rivalidad que se tienen nunca nos dejaran ni ser amigos, no vale la pena ni intentarlo, es obvio que todo acaba aquí.

-¿Cómo que todo acaba aquí? – Dijo ella con la mirada aún más enojada.

-Esto… Nosotros, lo que teníamos, por más corto y raro que haya sido nunca va poder ser más, siempre habrán problemas y eso no lo podemos evitar ni tu ni yo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo – ERES UN IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY, NO SABES TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME HE ARRIESGADO PARA VERTE ESTOS DÍAS Y ASÍ ME PAGAS.

-¿SE HAN SEGUIDO VIENDO? – Preguntaron los Señores Granger y Weasley al mismo tiempo, realmente impresionados.

Pero ninguno de los chicos le respondió, ellos estaban enfrascados en su pelea.

-¿QUE NO VES QUE NO TENEMOS FUTURO? NUESTRAS FAMILIAS SE ODIAN, Y TU Y YO SOMOS TAN DISTINTOS COMO EL AGUA Y EL ACEITE, SABES QUE NO VA A DURAR, ES PREFERIBLE QUE TODO ACABE AQUÍ – Dijo Ron.

-Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE HABÍAS CAMBIADO, CREÍ QUE TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE ME DIJISTE ERAN CIERTAS, PURAS MENTIRAS COMO LO NUESTRO. YO CREÍ QUE PODIAMOS LLEGAR A SER ALGO PERO AHORA ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER TENIDO MI PRIMERA VEZ Y MI PRIMER BESO A LOS 13 AÑOS CONTIGO, ERES UN ASCO – Dijo Hermione más alterada que nunca. El Matrimonio Weasley y Granger abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, ninguno sabía que también se habían dado su primer beso a los 13 años, estos chicos son una caja de sorpresa.

-¿SABES QUE? PIENSO LO MISMO, NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR, SIEMPRE SERÁS LA INSUFRIBLE SABELOTODO QUE ME HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, NO TENGAS MIEDO DE IRTE A TU LINDA FRANCIA, ANDA, ALLA CONSEGUIRÁS EXCELENTE CHICOS PARA TI, NO ME IMPORTA – Dijo Ron bastante enojado.

-PUES TU TE PUEDES IR A TU QUERIDA ITALIA Y TE PUEDES ACOSTAR CON TODA CHICA QUE VEAS, NO ME IMPORTA EN LO ABSOLUTO PERO NUNCA OLVIDES QUIEN FUE TU PRIMERA VEZ - Dijo la castaña.

-PUES TU TAMPOCO OLVIDES TODAS LAS PRIMERAS VECES QUE TUVISTE CONMIGO. PODRÁS ESTAR CON MILLONES DE CHICOS PERO NINGUNO TE HARÁ SENTIR LO QUE YO – Dijo Ron, aunque lo que seguía no se lo esperaba nadie, Hermione le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo dejándole sus dedos marcados en la mejilla, todos estaban impresionados.

-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA, ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA Y NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR, TE ODIO RONALD WEASLEY – Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera quería irse con sus padres. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente pero no le importó correr hasta su casa así.

Al llegar a su casa subió directamente a su cuarto y se derrumbó en su cama sin cambiarse la ropa mojada. Tenía rabia, tristeza, impotencia, ganas de romper todo lo que estuviera a su paso. No le quedó de otra que llorar hasta más no poder.

Ron subió a su habitación aun con la marca que le había dejado Hermione la mejilla tras su cachetada, se lo merecía, lo admitía, se había comportado como el mayor idiota que podía existir.

La verdad es que desde que vio a los Señores Granger entrar a su casa supo que sería caso perdido, nunca los dejarían estar juntos por más que se opusieran, por eso decidió decirle todo lo que le dijo, cortar todo de raíz de una buena vez así ninguno sufriría más adelante cuando tuvieran que ir a países diferentes o cuando fueran mayores y se convirtieran en los jefes de cada empresa.

Pero si había hecho todo esto para que ninguno saliera lastimado, entonces ¿Por qué mierda se sentía tan deprimido y con ganas de llorar por la chica? Aunque su extraña relación solo durara un mes, el pelirrojo había desarrollado sentimientos por la castaña y el saber que ella ahora lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo lo hacía sentirse la peor mierda que puede existir. Era la primera vez que quería estar con una chica, en realidad le había puesto el ojo ya desde que la chica empezó a cambiar tanto su cuerpo y su actitud, ella maduraba y eso le gustaba, no era justo que por primera vez se fijara en una chica y esta chica tenía que ser hija de los peores enemigos de sus padres. Eso le dolió mucho y una lágrima cayó, la limpió rápidamente. El mundo era cruel con él, por eso decidió ser ácido con Hermione cuando le dijo todo eso.

Desde ahora se juró nunca sentir nada serio por las chicas, ya que siempre los finales eran amargos. No quería que una chica le rompiera el corazón como pasó con Hermione.

Hermione había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, cuando despertó se miró al espejo, estaba horriblemente hinchada y todo su cabello estaba revuelto, pero ni siquiera se inmutó en hacer algo para arreglarlo, volvió a derrumbarse en su cama hasta que escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase – dijo sin ánimos.

-Cariño… - Su madre era quien estaba tocando – Vine a hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar de Ronald – Dijo muy enojada.

-Solo venía a decirte hija que por favor no te vayas a dejar decaer por esto, no sé qué especie de relación tenían este chico y tu – Dijo evitando mencionar a Ron – Solo sé que para que ambos hubiera reaccionado de la forma en que lo hicieron debió ser algo fuerte, algo que va más allá de una noche de diversión.

-Mamá no lo vas a entender, era una relación complicada en todos los sentidos, nadie aparte de nosotros la entendía… Verás todo lo que sentí fue extraño, no sé cómo describirlo, es como si el odio que le tenía desde que era niña hubiera desaparecido esa noche cuando me dijo que me veía sexy y todo eso, y después cuando bailamos, las promesas que tenemos desde siempre y que nunca hemos roto, todo eso me hizo sentirme especial y agregándole el hecho de que me trató genial cuando nosotros… Ehm… lo siento, no quería decir eso – se sonrojó cuando estaba dándole información demás a su madre.

-Hija por todas las cosas que me relatas, y por las que seguramente no sé porque por lo que veo se vieron bastante en este mes, solo puedo decirte que lo que sentías por Ron o sientes, eso no lo sé, se parece bastante a algo más que atracción física. Cariño creo que si nada de lo que pasó hoy hubiese ocurrido, su relación habría florecido hermosamente – Dijo la Señora Granger pasándole el cabello por detrás de la oreja a su hija.

-Mientes mamá, una de las cosas que dijo Ron es totalmente cierta, esta relación no hubiese funcionado nunca debido al odio entre esta familia y la de él. De una u otra forma hubiéramos terminado mal. Pero ya aprendí mi lección, no debo ilusionarme con los chicos, son solo algo pasajero, tal vez algún día conozca al indicado, tal vez no pero de algo estoy segura y que a veces lo único que hacen es traerte problemas.

-Hermione no hables así, no todo es tan malo, tal vez como dices algún día conozcas a "ese alguien especial" y te hará sentir maravillosa – Dijo Jean.

-Puede ser… - Dijo Hermione – Mientras tanto solo puedo decirte que los chicos son la peor escoria del planeta y que el amor es una mierda en todos los sentidos, que el sexo es sólo sexo y nunca habrán sentimientos de por medio, solo deseo. Mamá sé que no te cuadra nada de lo que digo pero es que no tenemos las mismas experiencias, a ti no te rompieron el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Seis años después…**

Una chica castaña de 23 años entraba por las puertas del edificio donde se desarrollaban las actividades cotidianas de la reconocida Empresa "Granger", uno de los negocios encargado de la fabricación de los mejores productos para el cabello que había en la ciudad. Hermione caminaba con paso firme mientras subía a ascensor que la llevaría al piso donde se encontraba su oficina. La chica se había convertido en la presidenta esta Empresa perteneciente a su familia desde hace años, luego de aquel verano después de haberse graduado en la Academia Beauxbatons sus padres la enviaron a una prestigiosa Universidad ubicada en Francia donde estudió comercio, carrera que le abriría las puertas a un gran futuro como la jefa de "Granger".

Hermione seguía manteniendo contacto con sus mejores amigas de toda la vida: Luna y Hannah. La primera se había convertido en bióloga marina, le interesaba mucho el mundo acuático y todas las extrañas especies con las que se podía topar, además le gustaba estar cerca de su prometido Rolf, el cual era fotógrafo y voluntario en el acuario donde Luna trabajaba; mientras tanto Hannah estaba embarazada y daba clases de matemática en la misma Institución que su esposo Neville el cual impartía la materia de biología, una escuela llamada Hogwarts. Le agradaba seguir siendo tan cercana con sus amigas ya que casi siempre los fines de semana ella las acompañaba cuando iban de fiesta con sus respectivas parejas, a veces, se sentía un poco incomoda cuando salían así puesto que ella no tenía novio en estos momentos, si había tenido hace algunos años pero todos terminaban cuando ella se hartaba y no le veía futuro a nada. Casi siempre que salía con alguien trataba tener una perspectiva diferente del amor, pero siempre fallaba y llegaba a la misma conclusión que tiene desde los 17 años, el amor es una mierda.

Habían sido unos seis años algo difíciles ya que cuando ella estaba a punto de graduarse de la Universidad su padre cayó enfermo y no pudo encargarse más de la Empresa, dejándola a ella a cargo antes de tiempo. El Sr. Granger ya tenía poco más de un año recibiendo tratamientos pero no trabajaba, ahora solo se dedicaba a cuidar de su salud. Hermione nunca pensó que le gustara tanto trabajar en "Granger", se podría decir que a su corta edad manejaba tan bien el negocio como su padre que ya tenía años de experiencia. Se llevaba bien con todos los empleados e incluso con los jefes y/o socios de las empresas competencias, bueno casi todos, la chica era gran amiga de muchos de estos importantes directores de cada negocio de la ciudad pero "Weasley" no estaba en esa lista. Era muy pocas las veces en las que había tenido reuniones con el personal de esta empresa. Y tanto ella como todos sabían Ronald Weasley se había convertido en el presidente de ese negocio, así como ella lo era de "Granger", pero cuando tenían que reunirse o ir a eventos, el pelirrojo siempre enviaba a algún otro socio, como por ejemplo sus hermanos Bill y Charlie, pero jamás había cruzado palabras con la castaña, no desde aquel día de verano en la Madriguera.

Hermione entró a su oficina como de costumbre y empezó a revisar todo su cronograma del día, pero la interrumpieron al tocar la puerta.

-Pase – Dijo ella amablemente.

-Señorita Granger, disculpe que la moleste tan temprano – Dijo Maggie, su secretaria entrando a la oficina – Pero quería informarle que hoy a las 10:00 tiene una reunión con el Comité Directivo de la empresa con la cual se unirá en alianza para el nuevo producto.

Hermione lo había olvidado por completo, tampoco recordaba de qué empresa le hablaba su secretaria – Disculpa Maggie, pero podrías recordarme con que empresa nos vamos a aliar, de verdad no lo recuerdo – Dijo Hermione muy apenada tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Bueno según los papeles enviado por el Sr. Dumbledore – Dijo Maggie revisando unos documentos – La empresa es "Weasley".

La castaña se ahogó con su bebida, creyó haber escuchado "Weasley" pero no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser - ¿Segura que es esa la empresa? ¿No habrá un error? – Pregunto con cara de desesperación.

-No Señorita, está claramente escrito aquí, vendrán el Comité Directivo de "Weasley" – Dijo Maggie leyendo los papeles – el cual estará conformado por el abogado Severus Snape, los directores de venta William y Charles Weasley, la directora publicitaria Ginebra Potter, y el presidente de la empresa, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser una broma muy cruel, ella no podía ver a Ronald, de todas empresas con las que se pudo aliar tuvieron que escoger "Weasley", mataría a su abogado – Maggie, por favor avísales de la reunión a McGlaggen, Krum y Angelina Weasley. Y dile al Señor Dumbledore que necesito verlo con urgencia antes de que venga el Comité Directivo de Weasley.

-Entendido Señorita Granger, permiso, me retiro – Y así Maggie abandonó el despacho.

Hermione estaba hecha un lio, no podía y no quería ver a Ronald aunque fuesen solo asuntos de trabajo. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos, decidió relajarse un poco y esperar a que llegara su abogado, le debía una gran explicación.

-Aguarda un minuto Snape ¿Cómo dices que se llama la empresa con la que vamos a aliarnos? – Preguntó un poco desconcertado Ron.

-La empresa se llama "Granger" Señor Weasley, es muy famosa, debería haber escuchado de ella – Dijo Snape.

-Si Snape, he escuchado mucho de ella, gracias por avisarme, supongo que ya todo el Comité está enterado de la reunión ¿no? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, eras el único que me faltaba por informar, si me permite volveré a mi despacho. Nos veremos en media hora para ir al edificio "Granger" – Dijo Snape saliendo de la oficina.

_Mierda_ pensó Ron. No podía creer que después de tantos años tendría que volverse a encontrar frente a frente con Hermione Granger. No entendía por qué rayos de todas las empresas con las que podía aliarse escogieron la de la castaña, era algo simplemente ilógico para él. Bueno tal vez tomaron esta decisión porque es una de las mejores empresas del mercado y francamente no quería discutir con su abogado acerca de esta elección

Ron sabía que si aceptaban la alianza tendría que convivir con Hermione casi todos los días como si fueran una sola empresa, eso sería difícil ya ellos no se veían desde aquella tarde en su casa cuando tenían 17. _Seis años_ pensó Ron impresionado por la cantidad de años que tenían sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra para iniciar una pelea. Desde ese día él se prometió olvidarla y no sufrir más por una chica pero no tenía pensado que la volvería a ver, y menos aún que serían socios. Habían pasado muchos años a lo mejor y ella ya estaría casada o comprometida con algún aburrido francés o algún hombre que sus padres adoraran. Por su parte él no había sido el mismo después de aquel verano luego de haberse graduado de Durmstrang, cuando se fue a la Universidad ubicada en Italia solo se concentraba en sus estudios de comercio los cuales le servirían para ser nombrado presidente de la empresa "Weasley". Había estado con varias chicas pero nada serio, era sólo cuestión de una noche y después de eso Ron olvidaba hasta sus nombres, francamente prefería vivir así que tener algo serio con lo que tal vez más adelante le partiera el corazón.

Era el único de sus hermanos que no estaba casado o comprometido, y menos aún con hijos. Bill se había casado con una rubia francesa llamada Fleur Delacour que conoció en Egipto cuando fue a promocionar un producto de la empresa, se casaron un poco antes de que Ron se fuera a Italia, tenían tres hijos: Victoire, Dominique y el pequeño Louis de tan solo unos meses de vida. Charlie estaba comprometido con una chica que conoció en Rumania llamada Emily. En cambio, Percy estaba casado con una muchacha llamada Audrey con la cual trabajó un tiempo en Australia, tenían dos niñas: Lucy y Molly II. Fred aun no llegaba a dar el gran paso de casarse o comprometerse pero si tenía una novia llamada Natalie. George por su parte se había casado con Angelina Johnson, una chica que conocía desde hace muchos años, ella trabaja en "Granger" y aunque saben que esa empresa y "Weasley" son competencia nunca les ha afectado en lo más mínimo, tienen dos hijos: Fred II y la pequeña Roxanne. Ginny se había casado con Harry Potter, viejo amigo de la familia ya que estudió en Durmstrang con Ron desde que eran niños, la chica siempre había estado enamorada de él pero no se hicieron novios hasta que ella tenía 16 años, tenían un niño llamado de James de sólo un año de edad.

Todos los hermanos Weasley ya habían "sentado cabeza" como dice su madre Molly, menos Ronald, y tampoco quería hacerlo aún, era joven y no quería encadenarse a nadie, estaba enamorado de su libertad y para él eso era más que suficiente.

Ahora su único problema era la alianza con "Granger", aunque más bien el problema no era la empresa ya que era bastante reconocida por sus excelentes productos, el problema recaía en su presidenta, la cual no estaría muy feliz de verlo y mucho menos de trabajar ahora con él como socios.

Ron ahora no tenía otra opción más que asistir a la convocatoria que tenía con la empresa de la castaña.

-Será una reunión muy interesante – Se dijo Ron a sí mismo.

-Me podría explicar ¿Por qué de todas las empresas que existen en esta ciudad usted decidió que nos aliáramos específicamente con "Weasley"? – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su abogado.

-Verá Señorita Granger – Empezó a explicar Dumbledore – Me he tomado el atrevimiento de escoger de esta empresa ya que desde hace años es muy reconocida por el mercado, cuenta con los mejores directores de ventas y publicistas de esta ciudad. Y además, debe admitir que sus productos son de los más vendidos, son demandados en el mercado tanto como los nuestros y me pareció que al aliarnos con "Weasley" podríamos romper record en ventas.

Hermione meditó un momento la respuesta que le dio su abogado y luego habló –Ya veo… En parte tiene mucha razón Señor Dumbledore. Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento, sucede que me sorprendió un poco que tomara esta decisión sin mí y también me he dejado llevar por los problemas que se han tenido con "Weasley" desde años pasados.

-Sé que tampoco debí hacer esto sin su consentimiento, al fin y al cabo usted es la Presidenta de la empresa, pero me pareció una oferta que no podía desaprovechar – Dijo el hombre.

-Sí, no es una oportunidad que se vea todos los días, estoy tan agradecida de tenerlo en el equipo – Dijo la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa.

Dumbledore le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y luego dijo – Dado que ya hemos aclarado este asunto, sugiero que nos dirijamos al salón de reuniones, el Comité Directivo de "Weasley" llegó hace unos 10 minutos y no queremos hacerlos esperar ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, vamos – Dijo Hermione saliendo de su oficina seguida de su abogado. Era hora enfrentarse nuevamente a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione y Dumbledore entraron al salón de reuniones donde tanto los miembros de "Granger" como el Comité Directivo de "Weasley" ya se encontraban sentados esperando para iniciar la reunión.

-Buenos días a todos, disculpen la demora, mi abogado y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente y tratamos de resolverlo lo antes posible antes de venir. Miembros del Comité de "Weasley" sean bienvenidos a "Granger", para los que lo que no me conocen mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la Presidenta de la empresa. Nuestro comité estará formado hoy por el abogado Albus Dumbledore, los directores de venta Cormac McGlaggen y Víctor Krum y finalmente la directora publicitaria Angelina Weasley – Finalizó Hermione.

-Gracias Señorita Granger por esta bienvenida – Empezó a hablar Ron mirando directamente a Hermione – Buenos días a todos, hablaré en representación de "Weasley", me llamo Ronald Weasley y al igual que la Señorita Granger soy el presidente de la empresa. En este día me acompaña el Comité Directivo: mi abogado Severus Snape, los directores de venta William y Charles Weasley y por último pero no menos importante la directora publicitaria Ginebra Potter – Y así finalizó el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

-Habiendo quedado claras las presentaciones – Dijo Dumbledore – Opino que demos comienzo a esta convocatoria. En efecto ya todos saben para que estamos aquí hoy, se ha estado hablando de una alianza entre la empresa "Granger" y "Weasley" para la creación de un nuevo producto para el cabello el cual tengo entendido que será un equipo o kit formado por Shampoo, acondicionador y un jabón exfoliador.

-En efecto – Dijo Snape – Creemos que si ambas empresas se unen, podríamos crear un buen producto el cual nos dará a ambos record en ventas además de que al ser unas marcas tan reconocidas creo que se venderá rápido en el mercado.

-Lo cual nos beneficiará a todos. Ahora mi pregunta recae en los presidentes de ambas empresas. Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger ¿Aceptan esta alianza para la fabricación y venta de este nuevo producto? – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos miraron a Dumbledore un momento para luego mirarse fijamente a los ojos, pasado unos minutos respondieron al mismo tiempo – Acepto.

-Bien – Dijo Snape satisfactoriamente – Si me permite pasar al siguiente punto creo que deberíamos empezar con las ideas que tiene los directores de venta de cada empresa.

Pasó una hora para que la reunión diera final, aliando a ambas empresas.

-Bueno Señores y Señoritas, fue un placer llegar a este acuerdo con ustedes. Ahora si me permiten tengo varias cosas que hacer. Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger, para el final del día le estará llegando el contrato que deben firmar para hacer oficial la alianza y recuerden que el equipo de "Granger" tendrá que trasladarse a las oficinas de "Weasley" hasta que el contrato finalice – Dijo Dumbledore.

-Todos de acuerdo en esa parte Señor Dumbledore. Si nos permite el equipo de "Weasley" debemos volver a la empresa, con su permiso nos retiramos – Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si me disculpa Señor Snape, debo hablar algo en privado con la Señorita Granger – Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione – volveré a la empresa más tarde cuando haya finalizado mi charla con ella. Presidenta no tiene usted ningún problema ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no Señor Weasley, por favor pase a mi oficina – Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas Señor, hasta luego – Dijo Snape dejando la sala de reuniones junto con todo el equipo.

Hermione se encaminó a su oficina un poco nerviosa para ser franca, no sabía de qué rayos quería hablar el pelirrojo con ella si en la reunión todo había quedado claro. Esto no debía ser bueno. Era una mujer adulta y profesional, no podía dejarse llevar por ningún impulso que la hiciera querer matar al pelirrojo.

Llegaron a su oficina y ambos entraron. La castaña se sentó en su escritorio y él frente a ella, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

-Entonces Señor Weasley – dijo Hermione para romper el silencio - ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, tiene algún problema con los acuerdos a los que se llegó en la reunión? – Trataba de sonar lo más profesional que podía pero lo siguiente la sorprendió mucho.

-Nos volvemos a ver Hermione – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica decidió agregar a su frase - ¿o acaso ya no te puedo llamar así como hace seis años?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione no salía de la impresión. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ronald a hablarle de esa forma después de lo sucedido hace seis años? Le entraron unas inmensas ganas de poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello y ahorcarlo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – Dijo Ron aún con la sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó cuando teníamos 17?

-Weasley esto no tiene nada que ver con la alianza ¿cierto? Y para que lo sepas, no he olvidado lo que pasó – Dijo Hermione desafiante.

-Veo que tienes tan buena memoria como yo – Dijo Ron levantándose de la silla y acercándose más a Hermione – Ah y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no me quede más tiempo para hablar de la alianza.

-No es cuestión de tener buena memoria o no, es que simplemente hay que cosas que nunca se olvidan, sobre todo las cosas malas que viviste, esas son las que más te marcan de por vida. Si no te quedaste para hablar sobre la alianza entonces ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Ronald? – Dijo la castaña levantándose de su escritorio para mirarlo mejor.

-Demonios, sabes que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo, prefiero Ron y lo sabes – Dijo mirándola fijamente- Y no tienes por qué ser tan ruda conmigo, sólo quería tener una charla con mi vieja amiga y nueva socia ¿o eso está mal?

-Sabes que está muy mal – Dijo Hermione acercando su rostro al de él de manera desafiante – Sabes perfectamente que no nos soportamos y menos después de lo que paso, estás jugando con fuego viniendo aquí a hablar de asuntos personales. Te pido que por favor te vayas de mi oficina.

-Aun no termino de hablar contigo- Dijo Ron acercándose aún más a la cara de la castaña – Y además no quiero irme, las conversaciones contigo son demasiado interesantes como para dejarlas a medias y también… - Dijo posando su mano en la cintura de la chica y trayéndola hacia él, cada vez era menor la distancia entre ellos – quiero que te quede claro que me encanta jugar con fuego, la parte más interesante es cuando estás apunto de quemarte, te entra una adrenalina increíble – esto lo dijo el pelirrojo mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin la más mínima intención de soltarla. Fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco.

Ella viendo los planes que tenía Ron con ella decidió intervenir y replicar – Ni te atrevas o si no… - Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire porque el chico ya había juntado sus labios con los de ella.

Comenzó de manera torpe ya que ella estaba forcejeando por quitárselo de encima pero falló en el intento y empezó de ceder a los encantos de Ron cuando éste introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, tenía seis años sin sentir esos labios y francamente desde que se separaron nunca la habían vuelto a besar con aquella pasión y desespero.

Ron empezó a mover sus manos yendo desde su cintura hasta sus largas piernas, acariciándolas, Hermione no pudo contenerse y decidió sentarse en su escritorio rodeando la cintura de él con sus piernas, el pelirrojo siguió tocándola y su mano se dirigió debajo de su falda acariciándola entre sus piernas mientras ella gemía. Hermione no aguantó más y prosiguió con quitarle el saco que traía puesto Ron esa mañana al igual que su corbata, con desespero trataba de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él y finalizada su tarea empezó a darle besos en el cuello que pronto se convirtieron en mordiscos que hacían gemir al chico _–esos mordiscos- _se dijo Ron a sí mismo recordando como ella siempre hacia eso, adoraba que lo hiciera. El pelirrojo inició su tarea de quitarle la blusa a la chica dejando al descubierto su brassier color blanco, no resistió más y trazó un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta sus senos los cuales empezó a besar y luego a morder _–Por Dios, siempre hace esto, sabe que me encanta- _pensó la chica lo cual era cierto, él siempre hacia eso con ella, sabía que era su punto débil. La castaña rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y empezando juguetear con su cabello rojo mientras él seguía ocupado en sus pechos. Luego de un rato volvieron a besarse con más pasión y deseo que la primera vez, Hermione logró sentir como un bulto se formaba en los pantalones de Ron y se sonrojó un poco, mientras tanto él exploraba más a fondo la intimidad de Hermione con su mano.

Entre tantas caricias a la mente de la castaña vinieron pensamientos que trataban de hacerla reaccionar _–te está usando, es sólo un truco para que tengan sexo y luego te dejará otra vez, no olvides que te rompió el corazón, estás como si nada hubiera pasado, besuqueándote con él en tu oficina, detente- _

Al caer en cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran ciertos la castaña se separó de golpe del chico, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, tenía razón ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ella sólo terminaría con el corazón roto otra vez y se prometió no volver a caer así frente a un hombre. Debía detener eso antes de que fuera peor.

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo Ron sorprendido.

La chica no respondió. Solo se limitó a bajar de su escritorio y buscar su blusa para ponérsela. Debía arreglar su ropa, su cabello y maquillaje, en esos minutos entre tanta pasión había quedado hecha un desastre.

-Oye Hermione háblame quieres ¿hice algo mal? – Dijo Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

-No – Habló finalmente la chica – Yo fui la que hice mal dejando que esto pasara, ambos sabemos que la pequeña cosa que tuvimos terminó hace seis años en tu casa. No dejaré que me rompan el corazón otra vez y peor aun siendo adulta. Esto es un juego en el que no quiero participar Weasley, si no te molesta prefiero que no haya nada más que profesional entre nosotros ¿entendido?

-Escucha Granger – Dijo Ron mientras se vestía – sabes que lo que tuvimos hace seis años no fue cualquier tontería de niños, yo también sentía cosas por ti y me rompiste el corazón, aunque no lo creas sufrí bastante, pero ya te superé. Y si lo que quieres es que tengamos una relación simplemente profesional entonces la tendrás. Pero, tú sabes tan bien como yo que en este "juego" ambos queremos participar y ser ganadores.

-Ni lo sueñes Weasley – Dijo Hermione – este un juego para niños, y digamos que ambos ya somos adultos, ninguno se va arriesgar a participar por mas tentador que suene.

-Dices que es un juego para niños ¿no? – Dijo Ron mirándola significativamente – Pues a mí me parece más que todo cuestión de adultos, ya que en un juego de niños no involucras tu vida sexual ¿o sí? ¿O ya se te olvidó con quien jugaste esto la primera vez hace seis años? Recuerda que no importa con cuántos hombres "juegues", yo siempre seré tu primera vez ¿estamos claros?

-Estamos más que claro Weasley, tú también recuerda que no importa con cuantas de tus putas te acuestes o beses, yo siempre seré tu primer beso y la primera mujer que te dio placer en una cama. Por favor podrías retirarte de mi oficina – Dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

-Que no se te olvide Granger que a partir de la semana que viene empezaremos a trabajar juntos en el mismo edificio, y nunca he "jugado" en mi oficina, si te animas son varios los meses que seremos socios. Espero que no te de miedo jugar un rato conmigo – Dijo Ron acercándose a la puerta.

-Creo que para jugar tienes a tus propias putas, puedes estrenar tu oficina con alguna secretaría o que se yo, pero conmigo no será. Recuerda que si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte – Dijo la castaña.

-Ya te dije que estar cerca del fuego me encanta. Y quien sabe tal vez tú seas una de esa "putas" de las que tanto hablas que les gusta estar conmigo y pasar un buen rato – Dijo el chico.

-Sabes que nunca seré una de tus putas, por qué soy la única que te ha dado más placer que todas ellas juntas y eso me convierte como en la primera dama. Por si te lo preguntas, también me gusta jugar un poco pero solo cuando hago trampa y el juego se vuelve sucio ¿te animas? – Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Ya veremos Granger. Hasta luego, socia – Dijo Ron saliendo de la oficina.

Hermione se quedó mirando un rato la puerta por la que solo hace unos momentos había salido Ron. -_Por Dios que estoy haciendo-_ se preguntó a sí misma desesperadamente. Estaba jugando con fuego al enredarse de esa manera con el pelirrojo otra vez. Bueno, ya son adultos y tal vez saque provecho de esta situación y se divierta un poco. Si llegara a "jugar" con Ron no dejaría que sus sentimientos se interpusieran esta vez, como le dijo al chico, jugaría sucio. Además tenía tiempo que no estaba con alguien de la manera en que estuvo esa mañana con el pelirrojo, un poco de sexo no le vendría mal. Le esperaban unos meses interesantes en "Weasley".

Ron llegó al edificio donde trabajaba, subió a ascensor que lo llevaría al piso donde se encontraba su oficina. Quería llegar pronto, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Al entrar en su oficina fue directo a su escritorio donde se sentó, apoyó sus codos en la superficie y poso sus manos en su cara como signo de desesperación.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se comportó como un adolescente cuando tuvo ese impulso de besar a Hermione y de hacerle el amor hasta quedar exhausto. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Primero le decía que no quería nada más que profesional con él y de un momento a otro dice que quiere jugar sucio con él. Nada tenía sentido, aunque debía admitir que se sintió en el cielo cuando volvió a sentir sus labios correspondiendo a sus besos y sintiendo sus caricias y los mordiscos en el cuello que lo hacían caer a sus pies. _¡Detente! Deja de pensar de esa forma idiota, ella te está usando, solo quiere jugar sucio como bien lo dijo, no debes dejarte vencer. _Esto lo dijo su subconsciente, Ron tenía que admitir que está en lo cierto, ella dijo que jugaría sucio entonces ¿por qué él no? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Señor Weasley disculpe que lo moleste pero aquí le traigo el contrato enviado desde "Granger" – Dijo una rubia contoneándose.

-Ah, gracias Lavender – Dijo Ron a su secretaria.

-¿Necesita algo más Señor? – Dijo la chica de manera coqueta.

-Sí, por favor, llama al Señor Harry Potter del departamento de ventas, dile que lo necesito aquí lo antes posible – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh… Está bien Señor, enseguida le aviso, permiso – Dijo la rubia con un tono de decepción saliendo de la oficina.

Ron sabía que cuando dijo aquello de "necesitar algo más" se refería a que si no quería que se quedara para hacer cosas sucias. Lavender era lo que Hermione etiquetaría como "una de sus putas" ya que obvio se había acostado con ella varias veces, pero así como muchas, para Ron no significaban nada más que unos bueno polvos por así decirlo. En fin, en su cabeza ahora solo había espacio para un problema con nombre, apellido y una abultada melena castaña: Hermione Granger. Lo volvía loco y necesitaba consejo, para su suerte la puerta sonó.

-Pase- Dijo Ron.

-¿Qué hay amigo, paso algo? – Dijo un muchacho alto y flaco, cabello azabache, ojos color verde esmeralda y unas gafas redondas. Era el cuñado y uno de los mejores amigos de Ron al igual que de su familia. Había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía un año ya que murieron en un accidente de auto, pero siempre había sido bienvenido con los Weasley, lo querían como aun hijo más.

-Siéntate, necesito consejos Harry – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Cuéntame hermano ¿a qué se debe tu problema? – Dijo el moreno.

-Hermione Granger – finalizó Ron.

-Espera, la Hermione Granger hija de Hugo y Jean, la jefa de la empresa con la que nos aliamos, la chica que hace varios años nos ves por lo que pasó ¿Esa Hermione Granger? – Dijo Harry.

-La misma Harry. Hoy la he vuelto a ver, ya sé que tú y toda la empresa sabe que teníamos esa importante convocatoria para cerrar el trato de la alianza. A lo que me refiero es que cuando terminó la reunión le dije que si podíamos hablar en su oficina, era obvio que ella sabía que yo tramaba algo aunque no estaba segura de que, pero en fin, ella acepto y cuando estuvimos ahí no me pude contener y terminé besándola como no lo había hecho es seis años. Al principio peleamos como de costumbre ya que ella sabía que yo no iba a hablar nada sobre negocios y pues bueno luego una cosa llevó a otra y al cabo de quince minutos ya estábamos como desesperados quitándonos la ropa y apunto de tener sexo encima de su escritorio. Pero algo la detuvo – Dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-¿Cómo que algo la detuvo? ¿Ella no quiso seguir haciendo eso? – Dijo el moreno confundido.

-No me explico aún muy porque rayos paró, en realidad la estábamos pasando genial pero no entraré en detalles. La cosa es que luego ella me dijo que no quería que tuviéramos algo más allá de lo profesional porque no quería que le volviera a romper el corazón como hace seis años – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno pero ella te dejo todo muy claro Ron, no veo el problema – Dijo Harry.

-El problema Harry es que luego yo también le dije algo parecido, y ella me dijo que ese era un juego para niños y que ella no jugaba. Después yo enredé el asunto con la vida sexual y todo eso y ella me dijo que ninguna mujer me haría sentir lo que ella porque fue mi primera vez y toda esa mierda, y yo también traté de herirla diciéndole algo parecido pero ella dijo que no le importaría jugar sucio conmigo estos meses cuando trabajemos juntos. En conclusión, el problema es que ella me confunde ¿entiendes? – Finalizó Ron algo exasperado.

-Bueno si lo pones así debo decirte que si es un gran problema – Dijo el moreno asombrado por lo que le había contado Ron.

-Harry dime que hacer, estoy desesperado y confundido – Dijo el pelirrojo suplicante.

-Francamente Ron, no puedo decirte que hacer porque tú eres un adulto y esta decisión solo te involucra a ti. Sólo te digo que tomes tus decisiones con cuidado y luego no te arrepientas de ello ¿sí? – Dijo Harry finalmente.

-Creo que es el mejor consejo que me has dado en tu vida, gracias hermano. Ahora si me disculpas debo leer este contrato cuidadosamente y firmarlo – Dijo Ron señalando una fila de papeles que había dejado su secretaría hace un rato.

-No te preocupes amigo, también tengo cosas que hacer y estoy atrasado, hasta luego – Diciendo esto salió del despacho de su amigo.

_Tomar mis decisiones con cuidado para luego no arrepentirme. _Se repetía el consejo de Harry una y otra vez en su mente. Debía admitir que era un buen consejo pero también debía tomar en cuenta que Hermione dijo claramente que jugaría sucio, si así eran las cosas entonces él también lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de jugar sucio con la chica. Quien sabe, tal vez se beneficie más de lo esperado.

Hermione se encontraba caminando por la calle, de yendo a un café que frecuentaba mucho. Al llegar se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que vio y se dispuso a esperar a su amiga Luna con la cual necesitaba hablar con urgencia. Desde que Ron había salido de su oficina no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni tampoco nada que lo que había pasado cuando estuvieron solos. Era extraño que ella reaccionara de esa manera, se sentía como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Necesitaba urgentemente contárselo alguien, su amiga Luna era la mejor opción ya que siempre tenía buenos consejos para la castaña.

Hermione se quedó más tranquila al ver que su amiga entraba por la puerta de aquel café y se acercaba a su mesa.

-Hola Luna – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione ¿Qué pasó? sonabas algo agitada cuando me llamaste – Dijo Luna bastante extrañada.

-Si es que tengo que contarte, algo importante y necesito que me aconsejes ¿lo harás? – Dijo la castaña.

-Bueno lo intentaré, a ver cuéntame ¿de qué se trata? – Dijo la chica.

-¿Recuerdas a Ronald Weasley? Todo lo que te conté antes de irme a Francia – Dijo Hermione.

-Sí, nunca olvidaré eso, sufriste mucho, pero ¿Qué paso con él? – Dijo la rubia confundida.

-Es que "Granger" ahora tiene una alianza con "Weasley" para lanzar al mercado un nuevo producto. Y él junto con todo su equipo fue hoy a la empresa a hablar sobre el contrato. El punto es que cuando acabó la reunión él me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas, eso no me daba buena espina pero aun así creí que era algo sobre negocios así que fuimos a mi oficina y… Pues digamos que peleamos como de costumbre ya que en efecto él no iba hablar sobre trabajo sino más bien sobre nosotros, sobre lo que pasó hace seis años. Pues entre tanta pelea terminamos besándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y al cabo de un rato estábamos a punto de tener sexo en mi escritorio – Finalizó Hermione bastante roja.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Luna bastante sorprendida – Hermione pero ¿Cómo no lo detuviste?

-Lo hice, pero cuando ya estábamos casi sin ropa y todo eso… Bueno en fin le dije que no quería nada más allá de lo profesional con él porque no quería sufrir como hace tantos años, y él me dijo que aunque yo no lo crea también le rompí el corazón y eso fue realmente extraño pero luego la conversación se desvió y terminamos hablando sobre "juegos" que involucran nuestra vida sexual y que tal vez "jugaríamos" cuando tuviera que trabajar con él por tantos meses… Todo es confuso, no sé qué rayos me pasa pero prácticamente nos retamos a jugar sucio, Luna dime que hacer – Dijo Hermione suplicante.

-Vaya, es la historia más disparatada que alguna vez me hayas contado, si no me lo estuvieras contando tú pensara que es mentira ya que no eres de esas. Pero Hermione lo único que puedo decirte es que pienses mejor todo esto antes de hacer algo, tu misma te prometiste no volver a dejar que te ilusionaran y que luego te rompieran el corazón. Por favor juega bien tus cartas para que Ronald no juegue contigo – Finalizó la rubia.

-Sabes Luna tienes razón, pero no sé, creo que tendré que esperar a que empecemos a trabajar junto a ver si es cierto eso de jugar sucio. Y si llega a darse pues digamos que será como una venganza y también una forma de divertirme un rato – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No lo sé, no me da muy buena espina eso pero si crees que es lo correcto entonces hazlo, juega un rato con Weasley a ver cómo reacciona a tus insinuaciones. Tal vez puedas sacar provecho de la situación – Dijo Luna.

-Si… Tal vez me beneficie un poco, y puede que conozca el punto débil de Weasley. No será tan malo ser socios – Finalizó Hermione pero no sin antes agregar – Serán unos meses bastante interesantes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Había pasado una semana desde que se había cerrado el trato sobre la alianza para la creación de un nuevo producto entre las empresas "Weasley" y "Granger", al igual que había pasado una semana del caluroso reencuentro entre Ron y Hermione.

Esa mañana del lunes la castaña se encontraba arreglando sus nueva oficina en el edificio "Weasley", era su primer día como socia de Ron y tanto ella como su equipo estaban alojándose en el que sería su lugar de trabajo en los próximos meses. La verdad es que aún no se había topado con el pelirrojo aunque le preocupaba un poco que fuera asignada a una oficina en el mismo piso que él, eso podría ser un poco peligroso para ambos.

Estaba tan ocupada que no se fijó en lo rápido que se le paso la mañana y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo y su estómago empezó a hacer ruiditos. _–Demonios- _maldijo interiormente ya que no sabía que lugares habrían cerca para ir comer. Fue sacada sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, debía ser Maggie.

-Pase- Dijo amablemente pero sin mirar quien era que entraba a su oficina.

-¿Qué hay Granger? – Dijo divertidamente una voz muy gruesa como para ser la de su secretaria. Levantó la vista y evidentemente se trataba de Ron.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Weasley? – Dijo Hermione despectivamente.

-Oh por favor ¿por qué tan ruda con tu nuevo socio? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No es ser ruda Weasley, es que he tenido una mañana agitada y me acabo de dar cuenta que es hora del almuerzo y no tengo la menor idea donde vendan buena comida por aquí cerca, y muero de hambre – Dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

-Pues, da la casualidad que también se me ha pasado la hora y tengo mucha hambre, conozco un lugar donde venden excelentes almuerzos ¿me acompañas? – Dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Espero que este no sean unos de tus trucos Weasley porque de verdad no estoy de humor – Dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

-Oh vamos, solo es una invitación a comer, digamos que es una forma de iniciar bien como socios – Finalizó el pelirrojo.

La castaña meditó un momento la propuesta del chico y habló – Está bien, te acompañaré, pero más te vale que la comida sea buena.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante en el cual al entrar inmediatamente se podía apreciar el delicioso olor a comida recién hecha. Hermione y Ron encontraron una mesa para dos y empezaron a ojear el menú.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Dijo el mesero.

-Yo quiero pasta a la carbonara y un té por favor – Dijo Hermione amablemente.

El mesero tomó nota y amablemente miró al pelirrojo para decir – ¿Y usted que desea?

-Se oye tentador eso de la pasta, quiero lo mismo que ella por favor – Dijo Ron.

-No hay problema, con permiso – y así el mesero se retiró.

Pero cuando el mesero se fue el silencio se apoderó de la mesa que compartían Ron y Hermione, ellos no habían hablado más desde que estuvieron en la oficina de la chica la semana pasada y francamente era incómodo estar almorzando juntos luego de ese encuentro y más después de lo que pasó hace seis años. Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

-Oye nunca te pregunté qué era lo que tenías aquella vez – al ver la mirada confundida de Hermione decidió ser más específico – A lo que me refiero es que… hace seis años si no estabas embarazada ¿por qué tenías todos esos síntomas?

La chica se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta y se puso un poco roja pero aun así no pudo responder porque Ron volvió a hablar.

-Disculpa, no quería incomodarte, solo quería buscar conversación – Dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes, no me incomoda, solo tienes curiosidad y no hay nada de malo en eso. Tenía anemia, por eso vomitaba todo el tiempo y perdía el apetito – Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, debiste pasarla mal, pero no me explico ¿por qué te dejó de venir el período? Digo creo que eso no tiene nada que ver ¿no? – Dijo el chico un poco apenado.

-Ehm… - Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada por lo que iba a confesarle – Pues también fui a un ginecólogo para preguntarle acerca de eso, no tenía nada que ver con la anemia. Pero él me explicó que algunas mujeres luego de empezar su vida sexual tienden a no tener el período o atrasarse un mes. Fue incomodo decirle que ya había tenido relaciones – finalizó la chica muy roja.

-Debiste morir de la vergüenza, aunque no tanto como yo cuando mis padres le contaron a todos mis hermanos lo que pasó con nosotros – Dijo Ron.

-¿Tus padres le contaron al resto de tus hermanos? – Preguntó la chica.

-Fue humillante porque aparte del hecho de que todos mis hermanos se enteraron que ya había iniciado mi vida sexual no pararon de molestarme, y gracias a eso mis padres nos dieron a todos una clase sobre sexualidad y métodos anticonceptivos haciendo hincapié en que yo no los usaba y que por eso casi me vuelvo padre a los 17 años – finalizó Ron bastante apenado.

-Oh Dios y yo estaba apenada con el ginecólogo, lo tuyo debió ser terriblemente incómodo Ron, yo por lo menos no tengo hermanos y mis padres nunca se lo dijeron a nadie. Pero vaya tú tienes cinco hermanos y una hermana, las burlas no debieron ser normales – Dijo la chica bastante impresionada.

-No lo fueron créeme, me pusieron apodos como "el semental de la familia" o "el que no controla sus ganas", los gemelos fueron los que más me molestaron, incluso ahora que ya han pasado seis años me lo siguen recordando, aunque ahora no me ofende ni nada – Terminó Ron.

El chico esperó la respuesta de la castaña pero ella estaba muy ocupada riéndose de los apodos que le llegaron a poner sus hermanos al pelirrojo, no podía creer que fuesen tan crueles.

-Ya basta de risas Hermione, me apenas aún más, no es gracioso – Dijo Ron tratando de poner cara seria pero fallo, se le unió a las risas de la chica.

La castaña había parado de reír pero no podía dejar de mirar con diversión al pelirrojo – Si es gracioso, debes admitir que ese tipo de apodos te quedaban bien en aquel entonces. Por lo menos en tu casa tus hermanos mencionaban eso como la más normal del mundo. En mi casa ese tema no se podía tocar porque de inmediato todos se alteraban.

-¿En serio? Pero es un tema normal ¿a tu padre no le gustaba hablar de que casi te vuelves madre a los 17? – Preguntó Ron.

-Siempre que sacaba el tema lo cambiaba, creo que nunca aceptara el hecho de que su pequeña hija perdió su virginidad antes de ser mayor de edad y con un Weasley, creo hirió su orgullo – Dijo la castaña.

-Sabes, creo que mis padres estaban de ese mismo modo. Si te digo la verdad aquel día cuando nos encontraron y tuvimos que confesar todo lo que hicimos me sentí bien conmigo mismo porque al fin desafié a mis padres de alguna manera ¿no crees? – Dijo el chico.

-Opino lo mismo, yo siempre había sido la hija perfecta que siempre hacía lo que sus padres le decían, siempre fui lo que ellos esperaban. También me sentí bien conmigo misma cuando confesamos que nos escapamos a esa fiesta y dijimos todo lo que hicimos, rompí las reglas que ellos me habían impuesto y fue fantástico, han pasado seis años después de eso y creo que ellos aún no me perdonan que haya hecho todas esas cosas – finalizó Hermione.

-Quiero decirte que esa noche me dejaste impresionado con el hecho de que fuiste a la fiesta a escondidas, me dejaste besarte y te acostaste conmigo. Te conocía de toda la vida pero con la faceta de la niña buena que siempre hacía todo lo que esperaban de ella y cuando hiciste todo eso, no sé, te empecé a ver con otros ojos – Dijo Ron.

-Yo también te conocía de toda la vida pero como el niño odioso de papá y mamá que le daban todo lo que querían y verte esa noche rompiendo las reglas fue fascinante, también te empecé a ver con otros ojos – Dijo la chica mirándolo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el mesero el cual llegó con su almuerzo. Con tanta conversación habían olvidado por completo que venían a almorzar. Se desearon buen provecho y ambos empezaron a comer.

Hace tantos años que no hablaban de esa forma tan pacífica y amistosa, aunque el tema era un poco incómodo porque involucraba la razón por la cual no se habían hablado desde hace años, pero a decir verdad ambos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Tenían la vaga esperanza que después de todo lo ocurrido aun podían ser buenos amigos.

-Hermione – Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica levantara la vista hacia él – quería disculparme por lo que pasó en tu despacho hace una semana, fue un impulso, tú sabes tantos años sin vernos, no lo sé digamos que no lo pude evitar – finalizó el chico con las orejas rojas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, te recuerdo que yo también estaba ahí, también respondí a ese impulso y me deje llevar también por los míos, supongo que tanto tiempo sin vernos hizo que nos sintiéramos raros y pues nos llevó a eso, aunque para serte sincera nunca había estado en una situación así y pues digamos que me gustó un poco – finalizó Hermione roja.

Ron estaba impresionado, miró a la chica un momento y luego dijo – Sabes cuándo te dije que nunca había "jugado" de esa manera en mi oficina era en serio. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así y también me gustó, fue fantástico. Creo que estas destinada a ser mi primera vez en todo ¿no crees?

-Si eso creo – Dijo Hermione sonriendo apenada – Es extraño pero es así todas mis primeras veces son contigo y viceversa: el primer beso, la primera vez y supongo que la primera aventura en una oficina – esto último lo dijo muy roja y riéndose.

El pelirrojo tampoco paraba de reír, tenía orejas más rojas de lo normal y luego se limitó a decir – Para cuando quieras estrenar mi oficina o la tuya que es nueva estoy disponible ¿Qué dices?

Hermione se quedó muda un momento y miró a Ron seriamente para luego preguntar - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú quieres hacer eso?

-Supongo que si – Dijo él mirándola fijamente – Pongámosla como una relación de socios que dada la casualidad "juegan" en sus oficinas u otros lugares de vez en cuando.

-¿Hablas de ser amigos con derechos? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Dile como quieras: amigos con derechos, buenos socios o amigos que tienen sexo. La cuestión es ¿Aceptas o te rajas? – Dijo Ron mirándola seriamente.

Hermione meditó su respuesta un rato, a esto se refería Luna con tener cuidado y jugar bien sus cartas. Finalmente respondió mirando a Ron fijamente – Acepto.

-Está bien ¿Quieres poner términos y condiciones? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Si – Dijo ella decidida – El primero es que nadie debe enterarse esto, mucho menos gente de las empresas, nos veríamos en enormes problemas si alguien sabe.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo con eso – aceptó el chico – Otra condición es que no involucraremos sentimientos, no habrá confusiones ni corazones rotos, ya que esto es sólo un juego ¿sí?

-Tú lo has dicho, es solo un juego – Dijo ella – Tercera condición, podemos vernos con otras personas si así queremos, total somos solo amigos que tienen sexo, nada de celos ni escenitas.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo el pelirrojo – Siguiente condición: se vale "jugar" dentro y fuera de la oficina, cualquier día de la semana en cualquier lugar y se valen aun las salidas como esta del día de hoy ya sean a comer o a tomar algo ¿sí?

-Perfecto, ya no se me ocurren más ¿tienes alguna acotación? – Dijo Hermione mirándolo divertida.

-Sí ¿tomas pastillas anticonceptivas? – Dijo un poco apenado.

-Ehm… De hecho no, deje de tomarlas ya que desde hace tiempo no tengo relaciones con nadie, puedo empezar a tomarlas de nuevo pero necesito que tú también estés preparado y mantengas un condón o algo por si acaso ¿entendido? – Remarcó la chica.

-Entendido socia, si eso es todo, supongo que hemos cerra… - Pero Ron no terminó la oración porque fue interrumpido nuevamente por la castaña.

-Oh olvidaba algo, como última condición pongo que debes respetar mis días especiales, o sea mi período, esos días queda terminantemente prohibido que tú y yo "juguemos" ¿sí? – Dijo la chica un poco seria.

-Bueno, tendré que abstenerme esos días o masturbarme, no lo sé, pero prometo no tocarte ni un pelo esos días – dijo Ron.

-Bien, quedado claro eso, creo que ahora si podemos decir que el trato está cerrado socio – Dijo Hermione estrechando su mano con la de Ron.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, oye ya terminamos de almorzar y según mi reloj aún tenemos 20 minutos, si nos damos prisa y podemos bautizar tu oficina con unos polvos ¿Qué dices? – Dijo el chico.

-Mmmm, es una propuesta tentadora, nunca he echado unos polvos en la oficina, creo que acepto, vámonos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Ambos pagaron la cuenta y agradecieron al mesero por la atención. Salieron prácticamente corriendo del restaurante para llegar lo más pronto posible al edificio "Weasley", nunca habían estado tan emocionados de ir a trabajar.

Llegaron al edificio saludando amablemente a todos y dirigiéndose rápidamente al ascensor que los llevaría al piso donde estaban ambas oficinas.

Pasaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar al final donde estaba el despacho de castaña, por suerte su secretaría no estaba en su oficina la cual estaba al lado de la de ella, aun debería estar almorzando. Ella y Ron entraron como desesperados al lugar para luego cerrar la puesta con seguro, solo por si a alguien se le ocurría volver antes e interrumpir.

Habiendo quedado protegidos de los demás comenzaron su aventura como amigos con derechos. Ella inmediatamente juntó sus labios con lo de él abriendo la boca para darle acceso a su lengua. Ron ni corto ni perezoso alzó a la chica y la sentó en su escritorio para empezar a tocarla en todos los lugares que había anhelado.

-Espera Ron – Dijo Hermione separándose un momento de él - ¿tienes condones? Recuerda que aún no tomo las pastillas.

-De hecho si tengo uno – Dijo el chico sacando un paquete plateado del bolsillo de sus pantalones – Para serte sincero nunca salgo sin uno de estos.

-Agradezco eso, basta de charla y hagamos esto antes de que se me quiten las ganas y la adrenalina – Dijo la chica desesperada.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas ansiosa por portarte mal? – Dijo Ron en tono de burla.

-Solo hazlo y punto – Dijo mirándolo.

-Lo que tú digas – Dijo esto antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ron exploraba la boca de ella con su lengua mientras le quitaba la falda negra que tenía ese día revelando unas bragas de encaje color lila, metió su mano dentro de ellas y empezó a acariciar a la chica y a explorar su intimidad con cada roce. Ella por su parte ya le había quitado el saco y la corbata y mientras él le besaba el cuello con mucha furia la chica se encargaba de desajustar el cinturón, desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, bajar la cremallera y finalmente bajar de un tirón la prenda revelando los bóxer color negro de Ron a través de los cuales podía ver perfectamente su erección, ella gemía por el contacto de la mano del chico en su intimidad, él decidió bajar poco a poco sus bragas hasta quitárselas por completo dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo, ella no tardó en tomar la elástica de su ropa interior y también bajarla, Ron se puso el condón, ya seguro se posó entre las piernas de la castaña y con un poco de brusquedad entró en ella, Hermione empezó gemir y rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas dándole mucho más acceso. Entraba y salía con cada vez más velocidad y fuerza dejándola a ella casi sin aliento. Luego de varios minutos ambos habían llegado al orgasmo y decidieron dejar todo por hoy, ya era casi la hora que todos volviera y debían vestirse y Ron debía volver a su oficina.

-Para ser el primer día jugaste bastante bien Granger – Dijo él mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

-Lo mismo digo Weasley – Dijo Hermione enderezando su falda y acomodando su cabello que se había alborotado mucho – Ves que no tiene nada de malo portarse mal de vez en cuando.

-Si es por mi pórtate mal todos los días, es excitante – Dijo él mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa y salía del despacho de la castaña.

_Y así empieza el juego, portándonos mal._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Unas pocas semanas ya habían pasado desde que Ron y Hermione habían empezado su juego como amigos con derechos. Esos últimos días habían sido bastante agitados para estos dos, ya que trabajaban duro en el nuevo producto por el cual empezaron la alianza pero a pesar de eso siempre tenían un pequeño tiempo en el día para "jugar" un rato en la oficina de ella o él.

La castaña se encontraba aquella mañana de jueves revisando unos papeles que necesitaba firmar para antes de las 2:00 de la tarde, tendría una mañana muy ocupada y francamente no sabría si al menos tendría tiempo para almorzar. Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante – Dijo ella sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

-Buenos días Señorrrita Grrranger ¿Cómo le va? – Dijo un muchacho con acento Búlgaro.

-Señor Krum que sorpresa verlo en este departamento, todo excelente ¿y usted? ¿Qué tal le va en el departamento de ventas de "Weasley"? – Dijo la chica dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-Excelente, parrra ser sincerro crreí que me costarría adaptarme a este ambiente tan diferrente perro es muy agrradable – Dijo Víctor bastante feliz.

-Me alegra que se haya adaptado tan bien – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Víctor Krum era un muchacho alto, musculoso, tenía un corte rapado en la cabeza pero con una pequeña barba. Su acento delataba inmediatamente que era de origen Búlgaro, era notablemente apuesto y muy popular entre las mujeres. Él y Hermione eran socios desde hace poco más de dos años cuando el búlgaro llego a la empresa, la había invitado a salir un par de veces pero nunca habían tenido nada serio, tenían una buena relación de compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

-Entonces Señor Krum ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Dijo Hermione amablemente.

-Oh si, casi olvido a lo que venía. El deparrtamento de ventas necesita que firrme estos documentos acerrrca de sus derrechos como prrresidenta y… - pero Víctor se quedó mudo al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía la castaña.

-Señorrrita Grrranger ¿le pasa algo? Parrece realmente prrreocupada, disculpe si hice algo mal – Dijo Krum excusándose.

-No, no te disculpes Víctor, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… Es solo que también debo revisar y firmar unos permisos que mandaron de Recursos Humanos y otros de departamento de publicidad, además ahora debo también encargarme de estos que me has traído para luego enviarle todo esto al Señor Weasley para que haga lo mismo y francamente no le veo final a todas estas hojas – finalizó con un tono aun mayor de preocupación.

El búlgaro al notar que Hermione estaba realmente preocupada decidió decirle lo siguiente – Señorrrita Grrranger si me lo perrmite ya no tengo más trrrabajo en mi departamento y no me molestarría ayudarla a que se organice, así terminarrría más rápido y le rendiría más el día.

-Ay Krum que vergüenza, prácticamente harás mi trabajo, no puedo permitir eso – dijo la chica mirándolo con ternura.

-Nada de eso, tómalo como un favorrr ¿Dejarrá que la ayude? – Dijo él.

Hermione sabía que sería batalla perdida ya que el muchacho tenía todas las ganas e intenciones de ayudarla sin obtener nada a cambio, luego dijo –Está bien, gracias, prometo que te lo compensaré.

-Me niego a recibirr algo a cambio, anda tómalo como un favorrr entrre amigos. Entonces ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Dijo Víctor echando un ojo a todos los documentos en el escritorio de la castaña.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Krum había irrumpido en la oficina de castaña y tomó la decisión de ayudarla en su trabajo. Habían sido horas bastante pesadas y llenas de trabajo pero gracias al búlgaro Hermione pudo terminar de firmar todos los papeles a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo. Estaba más que contenta y eternamente agradecida con el chico.

-Víctor no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me ayudaras, no sé qué habría hecho si no me hubieras ofrecido tu ayuda, lo más probable es que hubiese enloquecido – Dijo la chica mirándolo con mucha ternura.

-No tienes nada que agrrradecer, fue un placerr ayudarrte – Dijo el búlgaro con una gran sonrisa.

-Te lo debo compensar de alguna manera. Déjame que te invite el almuerzo hoy ¿sí? No acepto un "no" como respuesta – Dijo la castaña.

-De ninguna manerrra, te dije que no debías pagárrmelo, es algo que decidí por voluntad prropia y serría un abuso dejar que pagues mi almuerrzo – Dijo él.

-No es un abuso. Entonces por lo menos déjame hacerlo para quedarme en paz conmigo misma y acéptalo como un almuerzo entre amigos. Anda di que sí – Dijo ella con una sonrisa con la cual siempre convencía a cualquiera.

Víctor soltó un suspiro de derrota y dijo –Está bien, dejarré que pagues mi almuerrzo porque somos amigos y te aprrecio demasiado como para decirrrte que no – finalizó sonriendo.

-¡Fantástico, otra vez gracias por la ayuda! – Diciendo esto Hermione posó sus manos alrededor del cuello del búlgaro y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Para el momento en que ella estaba dándole un furtivo pero amistoso abrazo a Krum la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par revelando a un pelirrojo el cual cambió mucho su expresión al encontrar a la chica con su compañero de trabajo abrazados de esa forma.

-Oh, disculpen, no sabía que interrumpía – Dijo Ron con la cara bastante arrugada por la rabia.

-De hecho no interrumpe Señorr Weasley, yo ya estaba por retirrarme. Hasta luego Señorrrita Grrranger – Dijo Víctor terminando el abrazo con la chica y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hasta luego Krum, nos vemos en un rato para el almuerzo – Dijo la chica y finalmente Víctor abandonó la oficina dejando al pelirrojo y a la castaña solos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Dijo el chico notablemente enojado.

-¿Un abrazo? ¿Nunca los habías visto o qué? – Dijo ella un poco despectiva.

-Obvio que sé que era un abrazo. Hablo de ¿qué demonios hacías abrazando a esa gárgola cejuda como si fuera el fin del mundo? - Dijo Ron bastante rojo de la furia.

-Aguarda, en primer lugar no le digas así a Víctor. Segundo no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él, ni siquiera sabes las razones por las cuales estaba aquí o por qué lo abracé, no tienes ningún de derecho de reclamarme nada – Dijo la castaña enojada por la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Oh discúlpame por interrumpir tu mágico encuentro con tu príncipe Vicky, pero venía a decirte que necesito todos los documentos de Recursos Humanos, del departamento de publicidad y del de ventas, pero me encuentro con muestras de amor. Lo siento yo sólo vine por trabajo – finalizó Ron mirándola.

-¿Estás celoso de Víctor, no? Tú y yo dejamos bastante claros que podíamos ver a otra personas y que no involucraríamos ningún tipo de sentimientos y es exactamente lo que estás haciendo Ron – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

-Sé muy bien las condiciones a las que llegamos. Y no, no estoy celoso de tu "amigo", sólo digo que se ve mal que seas tan afectuosa con tus compañeros, quien sabe, tal vez no hubiese sido yo quien entró a la oficina si no algún supervisor ¿Qué explicación darías? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Diría que estas siendo ridículo. Y hasta donde yo sé tú también eres mi compañero de trabajo y no te quejas por el afecto que te doy ¿verdad? El cual no son precisamente abrazos o besos en la mejilla – Dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ron enmudeció un rato para luego hablar – Sabes, no perderé mi tiempo escuchando tus excusas para encubrirte con tu "amigo", tomaré los documentos y me iré a mi oficina. Disfruta del almuerzo con tu queridísimo Vicky.

-Sabes que eres un idiota ¿no? Adiós Ronald – Dijo ella lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

Él no dijo nada simplemente la miró y salió de su oficina dando un portazo dejando a Hermione bastante enojada por su actitud.

Ron caminaba hasta su oficina echando humo por las orejas ¿Cómo se atrevía a abrazar a ese idiota de esa manera? Se sentía extraño. Tal vez Hermione si tenía razón_-estaba celoso- _pero no se explicaba. Él no tendría por qué estarlo, ellos simplemente eran compañeros de trabajo y amigos con derechos, además como dijo la chica ellos podían estar con quien quisieran y no deberían haber sentimientos de por medio.

Llegó a su oficina y puso los documentos en su escritorio donde tomó asiento disponiéndose a hacer su trabajo. Pero fue inútil, en su cabeza aparecían las imágenes de la castaña abrazando efusivamente a Krum, simplemente no podía entender por qué demonios sintió ganas de matar al búlgaro por el simple hecho de atreverse si quiera a mirar a Hermione. Era extraño, nunca había sentido ese tipo de celos, ni siquiera cuando su mejor amigo Harry le confesó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana menor. Eso era distinto y este nuevo sentimiento lo estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase- trató de decir esto lo más amble que pudo.

-¡Hola Ron! – quien entró a la oficina era nada más y nada menos que su hermana menor.

Ginny Weasley era una muchacha alta, con ojos marrones y una hermosa cabellera roja que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, era bastante blanca y tenía tantas pecas como su hermano.

-Oh eres tú enana ¿pasó algo? – Dijo él con un poco de desdén.

-Ron tengo una importante noticia… ¡Estoy embarazada! – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Otra vez?! Tú y ese Potter parecen conejos. Bueno un sobrino más no estará mal. Felicidades enana – Dijo él abrazando a su hermana.

-Gracias Ron, ya deberías pensar tú también dar tu aporte a la familia con algún sobrinito para mí – Dijo Ginny un poco divertida.

Ron no respondió, francamente no estaba para juegos en ese momento, estaba bastante distraído por el asunto de Hermione.

-¿Te pasa algo Ron? Ni siquiera te quejaste por el tema de los hijos, anda cuéntame, sabes que no le diré a nadie – Dijo ella sinceramente.

El pelirrojo sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Ginny, ella sabía muchas cosas que el resto de las personas ignoraban y siempre le daba buenos consejos.

-Está bien, aunque no lo creas, se trata de una chica, verás… - pero no pudo terminar porque Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Oh por Dios, Ron Weasley tiene problemas de faldas, esto es algo que vale oro, lo siento por interrumpir, anda sigue – Dijo ella atenta.

-Bueno… pasa que me acosté con esta chica una vez, como siempre, pero el problema es que volví a verla, para serte sincero, la he visto muchas veces el último mes y hemos tenido sexo varias veces pero sigue sin ser nada serio. La cuestión es que hace poco la vi un poco cariñosa con otro hombre y eso me volvió loco y tuvimos una discusión por eso y ella me dijo que estaba celoso y que nosotros prometimos no interponer nuestros sentimiento en esta rara relación, pero a decir verdad no me pude controlar, tenía muchas ganas de matar a ese idiota cuando lo vi tan cerca de ella ¿Qué opinas tu Ginny? – Dijo él finalizando su relato.

La pelirroja meditó su respuesta unos momentos y luego hablo calmadamente – Es fácil Ron, evidentemente ella tiene razón y tú estás celoso por el simple hecho de que esta chica te interesa y no específicamente solo para tener sexo. Tu interés va más allá de eso y los estás demostrando Ron. Sé que no eres el hombre de relaciones serias y le temes al matrimonio pero debo decirte que por lo que me cuentas tú sientes algo fuerte por ella, puede que te guste o quien sabe, tal vez te estés enamorando de ella.

-No lo sé Ginny, nunca había estado así ni siquiera cuando era adolescente, es extraño y la verdad es que me confunde, necesito aclarar mi mente. Gracias por escucharme y por aconsejarme – Dijo Ron sonriendo a su hermana.

-Siempre cuenta conmigo cuando tengas problemas, debo volver al departamento de publicidad antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy – Dijo Ginny levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Ah y un último consejo, tal vez para arreglar tu escena de celos de hoy invítala a tomar algo, estoy segura de que aceptara… Deberías ir a su oficina ya, estuve ahí hace un rato y ella estaba un poco enojada y sola, anímate Ron – Dijo la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo a su hermano el cual estaba desconcertado y así saliendo de su despacho.

Estaba sorprendido por esto último que le dijo su hermana antes de irse. A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada, aunque no le preocupaba que ella supiera en parte lo de Hermione y él, sabía que ella guardaría el secreto.

Se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que había dicho Ginny y lo hacía preguntarse una y otra vez en su cabeza -_¿estoy enamorado de Hermione?- _no es que se sintiera mal por aquello, todo lo contrario, solo que era extraño que después de tantos años desde su problema él llegara a sentir algo fuerte por ella. Estaba confundido y ahora enojado consigo mismo por haberle montando esa escena de celos. Debía arreglar las cosas pronto, no quería volver a alejarse de ella por una tontería. Aun no tenía claro lo que sentía pero si estaba seguro que no la quería volver a perder.

Al cabo de una hora terminó de hacer todo su papeleo y se levantó de su escritorio con la intención de ir a la oficina de la castaña a pedirle disculpas, no dejaría que lo de ellos se fuera a la mierda por una boba pelea.

Hermione se encontraba en su despacho terminando de revisar los inventarios y varias cosas de su cronograma del día. Hace como dos horas había regresado de su almuerzo con Víctor el cual resultó ser bastante ameno y divertido, la pasó realmente bien con el chico.

Aunque, se podría decir que la hubiese pasado mejor si no hubiese tenido en su cabeza todo el tiempo la pelea con Ron cuando Víctor dejó su oficina. Simplemente era ilógico que Ron estuviese celoso del búlgaro, eran solo amigos y compañeros de trabajo, bueno también lo era de Ron pero de una forma distinta. El caso era que no tenía por qué decirle todo eso, evidentemente estaba faltando a las condiciones que pusieron cuando iniciaron su "relación" de amigos con derechos.

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco extraña cuando Ron los encontró abrazándose. Se sentía como una traidora, como si hubiese herido al pelirrojo de alguna forma y eso no le gustó, aunque estos sentimientos desaparecieron un momento cuando empezaron su pelea _–a veces simplemente no dejaba de ser un idiota- _pensó ella.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su oficina, indicó distraídamente que pasara pero sin fijarse quien era.

-Hola Hermione – Dijo el pelirrojo algo tímido.

La castaña sorprendida de que fuera él levantó la vista y respondió también un poco tímida – Hola Ron.

-Hermione iré directo al punto –Dijo esto sin muchos rodeos dejándola a ella algo sorprendida – Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota cuando te vi con Krum. Tienes razón yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte, tú y yo sólo somos "amigos" y llegamos a unas condiciones que obviamente no estoy cumpliendo. Discúlpame por dejarme llevar por los celos.

La chica estaba sorprendida por la forma en que el chico se disculpó con ella y se limitó a decir – Acepto tus disculpas y debo decirte que no tienes por qué estar celoso de Víctor, él y yo solo somos amigos y ya, no hay de qué preocuparse porque no tenemos ningún interés romántico.

-Actué como un tonto – Dijo él apenado.

-Oye, ambos sabemos que fuiste un bobo pero eso no quiere decir que ya no quiera ser tu amiga, quita esa cara de drama ¿sí? – Dijo ella mirándolo.

-Está bien, déjame compensarte de alguna manera ¿quieres ir conmigo mañana a "Las Tres Escobas" por un trago y distraernos un rato? – Preguntó Ron.

-Suena tentador, quien sabes, tal vez podamos hacer algo después, si quieres, sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Pues si tú no te opones yo no tengo problema ¿paso por ti mañana a las 8:00? – Dijo él sonriendo.

-Perfecto, creo que nos hará bien divertirnos un rato ¿no crees? – Dijo la castaña.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo – Finalizó el pelirrojo.

Ambos estaban emocionados por la noche que tendrían, quien sabe, tal vez recuerden viejos tiempos. Después de todo ambos estaban empezando a sentir cosas nuevas por el otro, cosas que no podían explicarse y estar en el lugar donde inició su aventura hace seis años podría ser un poco peligroso y a la vez interesante.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La noche del viernes había llegado y una castaña se encontraba en su pequeño departamento arreglándose para el momento en que su pelirrojo amigo viniera por ella.

Estaba muy frustrada porque no sabía que ponerse, siempre tenía este dilema cuando salía con alguien o con sus amigas, en vista de que salía muy poco a bailar o por uno trago nunca sabía que ropa era la indicada para la ocasión y vivía con el temor de desentonar. Además quería verse realmente bien para el chico, esto último la hizo sonrojarse mucho ¿desde cuándo quería verse bonita para Ron? A decir verdad últimamente pensaba mucho en él, más de lo que debería, eso la hacía sentirse bien, parecía una adolescente enamorada _–aguarda un minuto ¿enamorada? ¿Quién hablo de amor?- _ella no podía estar enamorándose de Ron, simplemente no, habían muchas cosas que lo impiden: el acuerdo al que llegaron, sus padres, su pasado. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que admitir que el chico a veces era el idiota más grande del mundo pero al momento siguiente era el hombre más adorable y pasional que tanto la dejaba sin aliento.

_-Tal vez, él no sienta lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo es sólo un juego y hacemos esto sólo para tener sexo. A quien engaño, él ya me superó hace años, no puedo hacerme falsas ilusiones- _Pensó esto bastante desanimada ya que ella estaba empezando a sentir cosas fuertes por Ron y el solo imaginarse que él no le correspondiera la hacía sentirse fatal. Trató de alejar estas ideas de su cabeza y seguir arreglándose para cuando llegara el pelirrojo.

Optó por ponerse un vestido color rojo ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus curvas, poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía un pequeño escote en la espalda y adelante era más reservado; decidió usar zapatos de tacón del mismo color, un poco de maquillaje y definió muy bien sus rizos para dejarlos decentes. Estaba terminando de admirar su traje de esa noche cuando escuchó el timbre. Debía ser Ron por la hora, tomó su pequeño bolso de mano y su teléfono celular para dirigirse a la puerta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron – Saludó ella alegremente. Pudo notar que el chico estaba realmente guapo. Tenía una camisa color negra que tenía los primeros botones desajustados dejando a Hermione ver su cuello y el comienzo de su pecho, unos pantalones del mismo color, lucía un maravilloso reloj color dorado en su muñeca izquierda y su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado. Había quedado muda mirándolo.

-Ho... Hola Her... Hermione, lu...luces hermosa hoy – Trató de decir el chico al verla, se puso bastante nervioso cuando la vio con aquel vestido rojo, la miraba de los pies a la cabeza y sus orejas empezaron a calentarse, a decir verdad no podía esperar para sacar toda esa ropa en unas horas.

-Gracias Ron, tú también luces muy guapo – Dijo ella bastante roja y nerviosa. Se sentía un poco avergonzada mientras miraba al pelirrojo ya que en lo único que pensaba era en que en unas horas debía quitar todas esas prendas que lo hacían ver tan guapo.

-Gracias, entonces ¿nos vamos? Nos espera una larga noche – Dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo de manera caballerosa.

-Sí, vámonos, tú lo has dicho será una larga noche – Dijo ella tomando el brazo del pelirrojo.

Ambos bajaron el ascensor del edificio donde vivía la chica y se montaron en auto de Ron para partir a su rumbo "Las Tres Escobas" en una noche que cambiaría sus vidas drásticamente como aquella noche de verano hace seis años.

Un pelirrojo y una castaña llegaban a un local muy reconocido, "Las Tres Escobas", como cada fin de semana el lugar se encontraba repleto de gente, sobre todo jóvenes que iban en busca de diversión. El chico y la chica se estacionaron para luego entrar. El salón estaba atestado de personas y francamente no sabían siquiera donde sentarse así que decidieron hacerlo en la barra y ahí pidieron los que iban a beber.

No habían hablado mucho desde que salieron del departamento de Hermione así que Ron decidió romper el silencio tratando de buscarle conversación, se veía un poco pensativa.

-Oye ¿te pasa algo? Te noto algo rara desde que salimos de tu casa – Dijo él mirándola con preocupación.

La sacó de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola un poco, ella respondió amablemente – No te preocupes, no tengo nada, solo que últimamente he estado muy estresada por el trabajo y todo eso.

-Hermione es viernes, no te estreses por nada de eso, no todo en la vida es trabajo, a veces necesitas relajarte y divertirte un poco. Prométeme que esta noche no pensarás ni un poco en eso y la pasarás de lo mejor ¿sí? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, lo prometo, tienes razón debo dejar de pensar solo en trabajo o terminaré loca un día de estos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y no queremos una presidenta loca ¿cierto? – Dijo Ron divertidamente y al ver la cara de ofendida que ponía Hermione decidió decir – Anda me gusta tu actitud divertida ¿quieres bailar un rato?

-Sí, eso sería genial, vamos – Dijo la castaña tomando la mano del chico y dirigiéndose a la pista.

Ron se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto de su mano con la de ella, al pasar esto inmediatamente pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Ginny el día anterior, aun no tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, pero al sentir el roce de sus manos tuvo como una especie de descarga eléctrica que le recorrió por la espalda, eso no debía ser casualidad y cada vez confundía más su relación y la atracción que sentía por la castaña. Debía poner en orden sus sentimientos lo antes posible o enloquecería.

Llegaron a la pista de baile donde empezaron a moverse alegremente con las canciones que ponían esa noche.

Al cabo de unas horas ya habían tomado varios tragos y cada vez que bailaban se acercaban más el uno al otro, Hermione se movía al ritmo de la canción y a veces lo hacía de una manera sexy que al pelirrojo lo volvía loco y confundía aún más. El chico posó sus manos en su cadera y acortando más la distancia entre ellos. Al sentir este contacto a pesar de su nivel de alcohol Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho y pensar en los nuevos sentimientos que estaba albergando en su corazón por Ron, la verdad es que era complicado para ella ya que ellos sólo eran amigos con derechos, y estaba claramente establecido que no podían haber sentimientos de por medio pero era inevitable. Tal vez era cierto y se estaba empezando a enamorar de Ron, aunque ella no quería hacerlo porque no soportaría que el mismo chico que le rompió el corazón hace seis año lo volviera a hacer y siendo adultos, no podía permitirlo, pero estaba muy confundida así que decidió dejar esta batalla consigo misma para otro momento y disfrutar de su noche con el chico que le hacía perder la cabeza en todos los sentidos.

-Oye Hermione – Dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos – estar bailando así y aquí en este lugar ¿no te hace recordar algo?

-Vaya que si – Dijo ella sonriendo – verano de hace seis año ¿no?

-Fue una noche memorable para todos – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y que lo digas. Sabes estoy un poco cansada de bailar y francamente ya nos pasamos de copas ¿Te parece irnos? – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Sabes estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo ¿quieres ir a mi departamento? – Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces y respondió – Sería un placer, tal vez podamos jugar un poco.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, andando – Y tras decir esto ambos jóvenes abandonaron el local y fueron rumbo al departamento del chico.

Al entrar al apartamento empezaron a besarse con tal pasión que apenas y pudieron cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Hermione tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras él posaba sus manos en su cintura, ninguno paraba de besarse y de esa forma avanzaron poco hasta la habitación de Ron.

Al llegar al cuarto Hermione recostó al pelirrojo en la cama y ella se sentó a horcadas sobre él y empezaba a besarle el cuello mientras desabotonaba su camisa color negra, había deseado hacer eso desde que lo vio en el marco de la puerta de su casa. En lo que ella hacía esto el chico acariciaba sus muslos y adentraba su mano por el vestido rojo de la chica, ella terminó de quitar su camisa y de inmediato empezó a besar todo su cuello dejando de vez en cuando algunos mordiscos. El pelirrojo decidió cambiar un poco de posición y se levantó para quedar sentado con ella en sus piernas, poco a poco fue retirando su vestido pasándolo por arriba de su cabeza y más delante de deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón, la dejo solo con un brassier color negro sin tirantes y una tanga que hacían juego, eso lo dejó sorprendido, la chica nunca había usado ese tipo de ropa interior y la verdad es que no se quejaba, se veía realmente sexy.

Hermione volvió a besarlo mientras intentaba sacar los zapatos y pantalones de Ron, como de costumbre pudo ver el bulto que se formaba en los bóxer del pelirrojo y esta vez decidió rozarlo un poco con su mano, él gimió ante el contacto y empezó a besarle el cuello a ella mientras la abrazaba y con sus manos recorría su espalda lentamente en busca del broche de su brassier, al encontrarlo no dudó en quitarlo hábilmente dejando a la vista los pechos de la chica, ella mientras seguía con su mano en los calzoncillos del chico decidió sacarla y bajar poco a poco la prenda para dejarlo totalmente expuesto, él acariciaba sus pezones mientras se besaban con mucha pasión, el pelirrojo decidió retirar la última prenda de la chica para que todo fuera justo, la castaña al quedar en el mismo estado que él decidió recostarlo en la cama como cuando llegaron a la habitación y volvió a ponerse a horcadas sobre él empezando a moverse instintivamente hacía atrás y adelante, al verdad es que nunca habían hecho algo parecido pero se sentía genial, ambos pensaban así.

Mientras ella hacía esto ninguno de los dos podía dejar de gemir, pasado un rato él se levantó un poco para unir sus labios con los ella y cambiar drásticamente de posición dejándola a ella debajo de él. Ron empezó a besar sus pechos al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos recorría sus muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica. Hermione ante el contacto de los labios de él con sus pechos y su mano en su intimidad no podía dejar de gemir y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él para luego introducir sus dedos en su cabello. Al cabo de un rato Ron apartó su mano de ella y dejó de besar sus pechos para mirarla a los ojos unos momentos y besarla de lleno y con una pasión con la que nunca lo había hecho, ese beso era distinto, no sólo había pasión y deseo en él, había algo más algo parecido al amor.

Él decidió que ya era momento de entrar en ella y así lo hizo pero esta vez no fue brusco y pasional como las otras veces, esta era diferente, él lo hacía con ternura como si tuviera miedo a que ella se rompiera o algo, se parecía bastante a como había sido su primera vez, era especial. Ron entraba y salía con mucho cuidado y disfrutaban de cada caricia que se hacían. Llegaron al orgasmo como nunca antes lo habían hecho y después de eso el pelirrojo decidió salir de ella y recostarse a un lado para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Ella también lo miraba intensamente y luego se atrevió a decir un poco sonrojada – Fue genial, y algo diferente pero me gustó mucho – tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Debo admitir también que fue diferente, tu estuviste fantástica – Dijo el acariciando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

Después de estar un tiempo callada mirándolo dijo – Gracias por todo, no hablo sólo de esta noche, hablo de todos los días que aunque siempre tengamos una pequeña discusión estás ahí para mí, eres alguien muy valioso – Finalizó de decir esto para darle un corto pero profundo beso al chico en los labios, eso lo dejó sin palabras. Ella volvió a hablar – Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Hermione… Te quiero – Esto último lo dijo el pelirrojo casi en susurro pero ella logró escucharlo y le dedicó una miraba y una sonrisa sincera.

-También te quiero Ron – Dijo por último ella.

Y así ambos cayeron sumidos en un sueño, en ese momento sólo eran ellos dos y el resto del mundo no existía, estaban juntos y era más que suficiente, aunque su relación era un poco complicada y sus sentimientos hacía el otro estaban floreciendo poco a poco, tal vez la vida tendría algo bueno para ellos que llegaría antes de lo esperado.

Los rayos de la mañana empezaron a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente un pelirrojo y una castaña, ella tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico mientras lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo que él pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la otra mano estaba en el cabello de la chica.

Al sentir como el sol les pegaba en la cara a ambos empezaron a removerse en señal de que se habían despertado. Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse, al principio no sabían si reír o permanecer serios ya que en la posición que se encontraban no era precisamente de "amigos". Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal estás? – esto lo dijo separándose un poco de él y tapándose con las sabanas, aún seguían desnudos.

-Bien ¿tú que tal dormiste? – Dijo Ron.

-Bastante bien, disculpa por usarte de almohada – Dijo ella refiriéndose a la manera en que habían dormido.

-No hay problema – Dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado.

-Oh, debes estar acostumbrado, tu sabes, por todas las chicas con las que has de haber dormido antes – Dijo ella con la voz un poco apagada.

-Para serte sincero nunca he dormido con nadie, si me he acostado con varias, pero dormir y amanecer con una chica… Solo lo he hecho contigo, digo, la primera vez que tuvimos sexo y anoche. Eres la única chica con la que he dormido por así decirlo – Dijo él mirándolo significativamente.

-¿Hablas en serio? Vaya, más primeras veces ¿no? – Dijo Hermione.

-Y que lo digas… ¿Quieres desayunar? Cuando quieras puedo ir a dejarte en tu casa, y sabes que no acepto un "no" por respuesta – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa al recordar que fue exactamente lo que le dijo hace seis años la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

Ella también lo recordó y se limitó a asentir y sonreírle. Ambos empezaron a vestirse silenciosamente recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Había sido una gran noche para ambos, nunca habían tenido relaciones de esa manera, se podría decir que hasta hicieron el amor ya que fue distinto, fue tierno y no tenían que otro nombre darle. Quien sabe, tal vez por primera vez en años habían experimentado el amor y quizás les traiga consecuencias no del todo malas, al fin y al cabo por lo visto el juego estaba llegando a su fin y ninguno se daba cuenta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Hacía casi un mes desde que Ron y Hermione habían estado en "Las Tres escobas", desde esa noche ambos se encontraban más cariñosos entre ellos y casi no habían tenido relaciones esos días, su tiempo libre ahora lo dedicaban a salir juntos como "amigos", francamente la pasaban realmente bien.

Esa mañana la castaña se encontraba en su oficina con el habitual papeleo que debía llenar antes del mediodía, algo normal en su horario de trabajo. Ese día no había amanecido muy bien que digamos, se sentía un poco fatigada y más cansada que de costumbre, mientras hacía su trabajo sintió como su estómago se revolvía al mismo tiempo que ella ponía la mano sobre su boca y salía corriendo al baño de damas que había en ese piso. Al llegar ahí vomitó todo su desayuno y parte de su cena de la noche anterior.

Cuando salió del cubículo y se dispuso a lavarse las manos pensó _–Que extraño, no suelo vomitar así, no vuelvo a comer tan tarde y menos hamburguesa- _. Así volvió a su oficina a terminar su trabajo, dejaría de preocuparse por cosas tan bobas, tenía asuntos importantes que atender, debía apresurarse con esos papeles para pasárselos lo más pronto posible a Ron.

_-Ron- _pensó ella embozando una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro. Ahora que salían todo el tiempo y se conocían más sus sentimientos hacía él habían aumentado, cada vez le gustaba más, la trataba genial y aunque a veces no se soportaban y terminaban peleando lograban hacer las paces; no se había fijado en lo mucho que él había cambiado y madurado por ella en estos meses, ya no le parecía el idiota de Ronald Weasley que le había roto el corazón hace seis años y que el primer día que se vieron en años intentó tener sexo con ella en su escritorio en "Granger", nada de eso. En fin, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada del chico y aunque aún no se lo aclarara estaba feliz por ello, no quería que él no le correspondiera y echara a perder lo de ellos. Prefería ser su amiga a no ser nada de él.

Esa mañana había recibido la invitación a la boda de su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood ¿Quién diría que terminaría cansándose con su novio de la adolescencia? A decir verdad estaba muy feliz por su amiga. La boda sería ese sábado, tal vez le dijera a Ron si quería ser su pareja, sabía que él iría ya que él y Rolf seguían siendo amigos, estaba un poco apenada por ser ella la que se lo pidiera pero sabía que el chico era demasiado lento para esas cosas, si quería ir con él ella debería tomar la iniciativa.

Se levantó de su escritorio para tomar rumbo a la oficina de Ron a dejarles los documentos ya revisados y hacerle la invitación, estaba algo nerviosa pero decidida, y así se encaminó a su destino.

Ron se encontraba en su despacho revisando el correo electrónico en su lapto y a decir verdad estaba algo pensativo por el asunto con Hermione. Desde hacía un mes que su relación había cambiado bastante y no sólo por el hecho de que ya no tengan relaciones sexuales como antes, sino por el trato que se daban, ahora eran más cariñosos, él la invitaba a salir casi todos los días y amaba eso. Aunque su relación no tuviese nombre para ellos era suficiente estar con el otro. Debía admitir que nunca se había sentido así y le encantaba, al parecer si estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger ¿Quién lo diría? Si cuando era pequeño le hubiesen dicho que terminaría loco de amor por la castaña mandona y sabelotodo nunca se lo habría creído. Tampoco hubiera creído a los 17 años luego de que esta chica le rompiera el corazón que volvería a tener "algo" con ella. Era loco para el resto del mundo pero para ellos era perfecto.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase- Dijo él.

-Señor Weasley – Era su secretaría – le ha llegado una invitación a una boda, la manda un hombre llamado Rolf Scamander ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Oh si, gracias Lavender ¿no hay nada más que me hayan enviado? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No Señor, nada – Dijo la Rubia poniendo una sonrisa idiota y ojitos.

-Está bien, no necesito nada más, puedes retirarte, avísame inmediatamente si llega otra cosa por favor – Dijo él mientras miraba la invitación a la boda de Rolf.

-¿Está seguro que no necesita nada más Señor Weasley? Algo que no sea necesariamente trabajo – Dijo Lavender coquetamente acercándose al pelirrojo – Han pasado muchos meses desde que la última vez que nos portamos mal ¿no le hago falta? – Esto lo dijo ella apoyando sus hombros en el escritorio del pelirrojo y tomándolo de la corbata acercándolo más a ella.

Ron estaba perdido e intentó decir algo – Ehm… Señorita Brown esto no está bien, verá usted es mi secretaria y con usted no puedo tener nada más que profesional, así que si puede alejarse… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia lo interrumpió.

-¿Nada más que profesional? ¿Qué te pasa Weasley? Hemos tenido sexo muchas veces ¿y te vienes a acobardar ahora con esa mierda del profesionalismo? No inventes – Dijo ella acercándose cada vez más.

-La cuestión es que… - Pero nuevamente no pudo terminar la frase pero ahora fue porque la puerta se abrió revelando a una sorprendida Hermione.

-Disculpen, no quería interrumpirte Weasley, traje los documentos que necesitabas pero creo que llegué en mal momento, mejor me retiro – Dijo ella bastante seria saliendo de la oficina.

-¡Espera Hermione! No es lo que… - Pero su frase se quedó en el aire porque la chica había salido prácticamente corriendo del despacho, le dio una dura mirada a su secretaría para luego decir – Puede retirarse Señorita Brown – Seguido de esto salió rápidamente de su oficina en busca de la castaña, le debía explicar lo sucedido.

Lavender estaba más que anonadada y no sabía que decir -_¿por qué le preocupa tanto lo que la jefa de "Granger" pueda pensar sobre nosotros?_ _Aquí hay algo que no huele bien – _pensó ella bastante despectiva y luego regresó a su lugar de trabajo.

Luego de estar un buen rato persiguiendo a Hermione, Ron logró alcanzarla a las afueras del edificio "Weasley" en un pequeño jardín, al lograr estar cerca de ella habló.

-Hermione, lo que viste allá no fue nada ¿está bien? Ella intentó seducirme pero…- Su frase no fue terminada porque una alterada castaña empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué no era nada? Ella estaba tan cerca de ti que podía contar cada peca que tienes en tu cara – Dijo ella notablemente enojada.

-Estaba alejándome, yo no quiero ya nada que ver con ella, no tienes por qué estar celosa – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de tu secretaria? Para nada solo digo que… Está mal que te veas así con tus empleadas, das muy mala imagen de ti mismo y de tu empresa – Dijo Hermione algo roja.

-Estás tan celosa que no te fijaste que acabas de usar la misma estúpida excusa que yo usé cuando te encontré con Vicky. Si por eso fuera entonces tú y yo le damos mala imagen a ambas empresas por nuestro comportamiento cuando estamos solos ¿no crees? – Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ella no dijo nada con respecto a esto, sabía que él tenía razón, estaba siendo ridícula pero no iba admitirlo tan fácilmente, optó por decir – Bueno el caso es que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida y yo no te diré nada, pero esa secretaria tuya no me cae muy bien que digamos.

-Pues si a eso vamos tu querido directo de ventas, Krum no me cae nada bien a mí. Ya estamos a mano así que ya deja esa cara y vuelve a sonreírme ¿sí? – Dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

-A veces eres un bobo, pero aun así te quiero ¿Te llegó la invitación a la boda de Luna y Rolf? – Dijo ella para cambiar un poco el tema.

-Oh si de hecho la estaba viendo hace rato ¿irás? – Preguntó él bastante interesado.

-Pues sí, Luna es mi mejor amiga y no la defraudaría de ninguna manera – Dijo la castaña.

-¿Y tienes pareja? – Dijo Ron bastante firme y esperando una respuesta.

-De hecho no, la tarjeta me llegó esta mañana y no he cuadrado con nadie ¿por qué? – Dijo ella interesada en saber.

-Si no "cuadras con alguien" ¿quisieras ir conmigo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues no tengo mucha gente con la cual pueda cuadrar, así que acepto ir contigo – Dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Fantástico, entonces, pasó por ti a las 6:00 y así llegar a buena hora a iglesia ¿sí? – Preguntó el chico.

-Me parece genial, creo que… - Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire porque su mano fue hasta su boca, corrió hasta la jardinera más cercana y descargó todo lo que había en su estómago otra vez.

-¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo Ron bastante preocupado.

-Si estoy bien – Dijo ella con cara de asco al ver lo que había dejado ahí – Es que anoche comí una hamburguesa que al parecer me cayó de lo peor, pero no te preocupes, es sólo eso.

-Cuida más de tu estómago Hermione, vigila lo que comes – Aconsejó él.

-Gracias por el dato, mejor volvemos a trabajar antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos – Dijo la castaña.

-Sí, vámonos – Y se encaminaron hasta sus respectivas oficinas aunque el pelirrojo no pasó el día tranquilo pensando en la salud de la chica.

El sábado había llegado y junto con él la boda de Luna y Rolf. Eran las casi las 6:00 de la tarde y Hermione estaba terminando de arreglarse para cuando llegara Ron. Se sentía un poco mejor pero las náuseas no desaparecían, no quería pensar que le daría anemia otra vez, eso la desanimaba pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

Ese día llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color lila con un lindo corte en la parte delantera, era bastante largo y casi no se veían sus zapatos de tacón color plateados. Estaba maquillada muy sencilla pero acorde a la ocasión y su cabello estaba recogido con un elegante moño dejando unos pocos rizos por fuera que la hacían ver igual de hermosa, no tenía mucha joyería, solo unos pequeños aretes y un lindo collar.

No sabía por qué pero últimamente sentía sus caderas un poco más anchas que de costumbre, y sus pechos habían crecido un poco lo cual era extraño. No le prestó mucha atención ya que gracias a eso el vestido se le veía genial. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre, inmediatamente fue hasta la puerta.

Frente a ella se encontraba Ron con su smoking negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, sus zapatos brillaban al igual que su reloj, su cabello estaba peinado de lado y se veían realmente guapo. Verlo así la hizo sonrojarse.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo ella.

Pero el chico no respondió al instante, estaba sumamente ocupado mirándola de pies a cabeza, no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba, finalmente decidió hablar – Hola Hermione, estoy genial ¿y tú? Debo decirte que hoy luces el doble de hermosa que se costumbre.

-Vaya gracias, tú también te ves fantástico, luces muy guapo – Dijo ella mirándolo.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas y decidió cambiar el tema antes de tener el impulso de besarla ahí mismo – Muchas gracias, entonces ¿nos vamos? No queremos llegar tarde a la ceremonia – Dijo él.

-Oh cierto, mejor nos vamos – Dijo ella cerrando su departamento.

Ron le ofreció su brazo como muestra de caballerosidad como la noche antes de irse a "Las Tres Escobas", ella acepto gustosa y así bajaron el ascensor para ir hasta el auto del chico y dirigirse a la boda de sus amigos.

Al llegar a la iglesia donde sería la ceremonia ambos se bajaron del auto y acordaron verse cuando comenzara todo ya que Ron quería hablar con Rolf antes de la boda al igual que Hermione quería hacerlo con Luna.

Ron fue hasta una pequeña habitación detrás de la capilla donde encontró a un muy nervioso Rolf a punto de estallar.

-¡Ron, hermano! Qué bueno que llegas, estoy en una crisis de pánico – Dijo el chico bastante preocupado.

-Oye Rolf cálmate ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan nervioso? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es solo… ahora no estoy seguro de querer casarme, no sé lo que tengo Ron es una sensación rara aquí en el pecho, es como si no pudiera hacer nada bien hoy ¿entiendes? – Dijo Rolf desesperado.

-Te entiendo más de lo que debería y aunque nunca he estado en esa situación porque no estoy casado tengo que decirte que Harry sí estuvo así antes de su boda con Ginny, estaba a punto de golpearlo porque creí que dejaría a mi hermana en el altar pero luego me di cuenta y te digo lo mismo que le dije a él, eso se llama amor. Estás asustado por el simple hecho de que darás un nuevo paso en tu vida, algo totalmente diferente y si estás aquí es porque esa chica te ama y ha aceptado pasar el resto de su vida contigo, no puedes hacerle eso de decirle que ya no estás listo porque la destrozarías y sería peor. Solo digo que te calmes y piensa en que hoy será el día en el que a partir en el que al fin estarás junto a la chica que más amas en el mundo por el resto de tu vida y que eso debería hacerte el hombre más feliz – Finalizó Ron mirando a su amigo.

-Vaya Ron, no te conocía esa parte tan sentimental. Francamente siempre creí que eras un idiota sin sentimientos, sin ofender, pero debo admitir que me has dando el mejor consejo de mi vida y no puedo estar más agradecido, gracias hermano – Dijo Rolf dándole un abrazo fraternal al pelirrojo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso son los amigos, oye por la hora creo que ya sería bueno que esperes a tu chica allá afuera ¿no crees? – Dijo Ron mirando su reloj.

-Sí, es hora. Ah y ahora yo te doy un consejo a ti amigo, creo que ya deberías pensar seriamente en buscar a tu chica y dar el gran paso, es sólo un consejo y debo decirte que te mereces a una gran mujer – Dicho esto ambos salieron del pequeño cuarto para ir al altar a esperar a la novia.

Mientras tanto Luna estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso en una habitación cercana a donde estaban los chicos. Hermione entró al cuarto encontrando a su amiga casi llorando de la preocupación y los nervios.

-¡Hermione, amiga, luces hermosa! – Dijo la rubia abrazando a la castaña que recién había entrado.

-¡Luna, tú estás magnifica, tu vestido está hermoso! No puedo creer que te vayas a casar – Dijo ella abrazando aún más fuerte a su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer ¿Qué tal si Rolf no se presenta en el altar? ¿Qué tal si dice que no? Estoy demasiado preocupada y francamente no sé qué hacer – Dio la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.

-Luna por favor no vayas a llorar o quedarás hecha un desastre, ven hablemos – diciendo esto ambas se sentaron en un mueble que estaba en el pequeño cuarto – Escucha, Rolf te ama y si te pidió matrimonio es porque quiere pasar el resto de su vida y tener una familia contigo. Saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza, él estará esperándote en el altar para decirle que "si" al obispo, que si quiere ser esposo de una mujer maravillosa con la que ha compartido tantas cosas desde la juventud, con la que ha combatido desde padres celosos hasta idiotas que no te merecen para llegar hasta aquí. Por favor deja de pensar esas cosas, allá afuera te está esperando el hombre de tu vida y no la vas a dejar plantado ¿o sí? – Finalizó Hermione mirando a la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no lo dejaré ahí, lo amo mucho como para hacerle algo así, tienes toda la razón, allá afuera está mi chico esperándome. Gracias por el consejo por eso eres mi mejor amiga, te adoro – dijo Luna abrazándola.

-Ni que lo digas, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ahora le diré a tu padre que venga por ti, creo que ya es momento de que salgas y te conviertas en la Señora Scamander – Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Suena genial, oye y ahora yo te daré un consejo de amiga a amiga, creo que ya deberías dar también este paso, yo sé que lo que tienes con Ron es complicado y cada vez se hace más fuerte pero no estaría mal que aclararan las cosas y que busques al hombre de tu vida, creo que está más cerca de lo que piensas – Dijo Luna.

-Gracias por el consejo, ya le avisaré a tu padre – Y así salió ella un poco pensativa, tras decirle al Señor Lovegood que ya era el momento decidió regresar a la capilla en busca de Ron antes de que comenzara a la ceremonia.

La boda se llevó a cabo maravillosamente, y después de que ya Luna y Rolf era oficialmente marido y mujer se dirigieron a un pequeño salón cerca de ahí donde fue la fiesta. Al cabo de la media noche los esposos decidieron irse rumbo a su noche de bodas. Ron y Hermione habían disfrutado mucho de la fiesta, bailaron y rieron junto con sus amigos hasta que todos se fueron y el pelirrojo decidió llevar a la castaña a su casa. Cuando estuvieron en el piso donde vivía la chica ella lo miró, había estado un poco distraída pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres pasar? – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

A Ron la pregunta lo dejó un poco sorprendido ya que nunca había estado en el departamento de la castaña así que se limitó a decir.

-Ehm, claro si no te molesta ¿verdad? – Dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

-En lo absoluto, pasa adelante – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta para que ambos entraran.

-Gracias, tienes un lindo departamento Hermione – Dijo Ron mirando todo el lugar, aunque fuera pequeño era bastante cómodo y bonito, la chica tenía buen gusto para las decoraciones de interiores.

-Gracias por los cumplidos ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Vino o whisky tal vez? – Dijo la castaña.

-Creo que un whisky estaría bien, gracias – Dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica fue hasta el pequeño bar que estaba en su sala y sirvió un poco de whisky para ambos, no estaría mal pasar un buen rato. Cuando sirvió los tragos volvió al sofá donde el chico agradeció la bebida y luego se dispusieron a hablar.

-¿Fue una boda hermosa, cierto? – Preguntó ella.

-Y que lo digas, aunque antes de que Rolf saliera tuve que ir a tranquilizarlo un poco, el hombre estaba enloqueciendo de nervios, me recordó a Harry cuando se iba a casar con mi hermana – Dijo Ron.

-No creí que Rolf estaría tan preocupado. Luna también estaba sumamente nerviosa y a punto de un colapso, al igual que tu tuve que hablar con ella y tranquilizarla antes de que cometiera una locura, es increíble como ponen las bodas a los novios ¿no crees? – Dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, tengo seis hermanos y cinco de ellos ya están casados y tienen niños y de verdad que no sé cómo hacen para tener paciencia. Digo, no es que el matrimonio sea malo, solo que no cualquiera da ese gran paso, son muchas responsabilidades – Finalizó el pelirrojo con cara un poco seria.

La chica se quedó en silencio un momento y luego habló –Ron ¿Por qué le temes al matrimonio? No es que te esté juzgando solo que siempre que hablamos de ese tema pones una cara muy seria y tu expresión cambia por completo, hablas de eso como si fuera lo peor del mundo y sabes que no es así – Dijo la castaña mirándolo seriamente.

-No es que le tema al matrimonio, solo que he estado con tantas chicas que no creo que algún día consiga a la indicada, me da miedo quedarme solo por siempre, y me da aún más miedo tener a la chica de mis sueños cerca de mí y no darme cuenta. Aunque no lo creas también sueño con casarme y tener mi propia familia, a nadie le gusta estar solo de por vida – Dijo mirándola intensamente a sus ojos color miel.

-Te entiendo Ron y por eso mismo no te juzgo. Todo el mundo me pregunta cuándo será el día que me verán con un anillo en mi dedo o que les presente a mi prometido, y esas mismas personas son las que me dicen que si no pienso casarme en algún momento de mi vida. Como tú tengo tanto miedo de no encontrar nunca al chico con el que pasaré el resto de mi vida o de tenerlo cerca y al no darme cuenta perderlo para siempre. Son cosas complicadas, ya que siempre que conozco un chico nuevo terminan siendo todos unos idiotas y mi conclusión de ellos es que son una gran basura y que el amor es una mierda – Finalizó ella un poco triste.

-Aguarda ¿tienes mucho tiempo con esa definición acerca del amor? – Dijo Ron un poco curioso.

-En realidad si, aquella tarde cuando volví de tu casa en verano de hace seis años mamá habló conmigo sobre los chicos y sobre que algún día yo encontraré al hombre que me va a amar por el resto de mi vida y que no debía dejarme vencer por mi primer corazón roto, que aunque no lo creas fuiste tú. En fin, yo simplemente me limité a decirle que los chicos eran la peor escoria de este planeta, sin ofender y que el amor era una mierda, ella se sorprendió al verme decir esas cosas y yo le dije que no teníamos las mismas experiencias ya que a ella nunca le habían roto el corazón – Finalizó su relato Hermione.

-Wow, tu madre por lo menos intentó consolarte, a mí en cambio me consolaron mis hermanos, aunque fueron bastante comprensivos al ser mi primer corazón roto no fue lo mismo como si lo hubieran hecho mis padres y para serte sincero yo decía que las mujeres eran todas iguales y solo servían para romper tu corazón, sin ofender, y que el amor no era más que mierda – Terminó el chico.

-Vaya, por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo – Dijo la castaña.

-Salud por eso – Se limitó a decir el pelirrojo para luego chocar su vaso con el de ella y beber un trago.

-¿No te parece raro esto? – Dijo ella de la nada.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Ron bastante confundido.

-Esto, digo nosotros, me explico. Tú y yo nos odiábamos desde que éramos niños, es más no podíamos vernos porque inmediatamente peleábamos por cualquier cosa, no nos soportábamos y es raro el hecho de que estemos aquí hoy tomando un trago y hablando civilizadamente, es un extraña relación que sólo tú y yo entendemos. No sé, nunca creí que esto realmente pasara – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Concuerdo contigo en esa parte, si me lo hubieran dicho cuando era niño nunca me lo habría creído y habría golpeado al que lo haya dicho, aunque ahora que te conozco realmente no puedo estar más agradecido con la vida por haberte conocido y por dejar que tengamos esto – Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres decir que te gusta lo nuestro? – Preguntó ella.

-No, es más que eso Hermione. Amo lo nuestro y aunque sea complicado para el resto del mundo, para mí es lo más perfecto que existe – la chica esta asombrada por la confesión del chico pero siguió escuchándolo mientras sentía como él tomaba su mano y enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella – Amo nuestras salidas, amo nuestras peleas, amo las reconciliaciones, amo cuando hacemos el amor, aunque no lo creas desde hace tiempo para mí ya no tenemos simplemente sexo, para mi es hacer el amor cosa que nunca había hecho antes, pero sobre todas estas cosas te amo a ti. Y no sólo como a una amiga con la que me acuesto y tengo momentos divertidos y ya, no, te amo como la mujer maravillosa que eres, como la muchacha alegre, trabajadora y hermosa que demuestras cada día, como la niña a la que le robé su primer beso y cabe destacar que también era el mío, te amo como la adolescente con la que tuve mi primera vez. Simplemente te amo por ser quien eres, y aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo porque fui un idiota hace seis años necesitaba que supieras todo esto porque ya no me lo puedo guardar más tiempo. Hace rato cuando hablábamos del matrimonio y te dije que tenía miedo era a esto, que tú eres la única mujer con la que siempre he querido estar y eres algo así como un sueño imposible ya que no mereces a un idiota como yo. Sé que tú eres la chica de mis sueños, me haces fuerte, un hombre diferente y no me imagino el resto de mi vida si no es contigo, te amo y gracias por escucharme – Esto lo dijo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a levantarse para irse pero no pudo ya que el agarre de Hermione se lo impidió, cuando se volvió a sentar pudo notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar así que decidió limpiar su rostro con su manos.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos para luego empezar a decir – No tengo las palabras suficientes para decirte lo agradecida que estoy contigo, más que nadie me has apoyado en todo los último meses. Debes saber que también amo lo nuestro, es extraño como para el resto del mundo esto es lo más loco y disparatado pero que para mí es lo más hermoso que puedo tener con alguien y estoy tan feliz que ese "alguien" seas tú, me vale mierda el resto del mundo ya que no importa que nombre lleve lo nuestro para mi será suficiente el estar contigo ya sea riendo o peleando, amo cuando se nos ocurre una idea nueva sobre qué haremos el próximo fin de semana, amo cuando bailamos, cuando peleamos, cuando me acaricias y me besas me siento la mujer más afortunada y querida del mundo, pero sobre todo te amo a ti con todos tus defectos y virtudes, te amo a pesar de nuestro pasado, amo que tu hayas sido mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer amor, nunca te lo dije directamente pero fuiste mi primer amor sobre todas las cosas y a veces no puedo creer que tenga algo con el hombre más maravilloso del planeta. También tenía mucho miedo del matrimonio precisamente porque tenía al chico de mi vida frente a mis ojos desde que soy una niña y nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Me haces una mujer diferente, romper las reglas, y me hacer ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, contigo el amor no es mierda aunque es irónico que fuera por ti que yo sacara esa definición. Te amo y gracias por todo – Dijo esto último con aún más lágrimas en los ojos pero sin dejar de mirar a Ron el cual estaba muy sorprendido.

Ron no podía creer todo lo que había dicho la castaña así que se limitó a besarla como aquella noche cuando volvieron de "Las Tres Escobas", un beso pausado y tierno lleno de amor, poco a poco Ron colocó sus manos alrededor de su cadera mientras ella abrazaba su cuello y profundizaban el beso. Jadeaban y tomaban aire cada cierto tiempo y francamente no saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí besándose, emitiendo así de alguna forma el amor y cariño que tenían por el otro.

El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá para luego cargar entre sus brazo a la castaña como si fueran esposos y la llevó hasta la habitación de la chica, no habían dejado de besarse con aquella pasión y sobre todo con aquel amor.

Él la recostó sobre la cama y empezó a dale pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Ron optó por empezar a quitar el largo vestido de la chica mientras ella quitaba con cuidado la ropa de él comenzando con el saco y la corbata, desabrochando delicadamente cada botón de su camisa y quitando el cinturón para bajar finalmente sus pantalones, ambos estaban solo en ropa interior, aunque Ron decidió por quitarle el brassier a Hermione y dejarla únicamente con unas bragas de encaje color blanco, esta vez quería disfrutar de ella en cada caricia, besaba delicadamente desde su clavícula hasta el comienzo de su seños, ella lo abrazaba y no paraba de besar desde su oreja hasta llegar a su hombro, él tocaba sus muslos y todas sus piernas. Había decidido que era el momento en que ambos quedaran expuestos así que empezó a bajar poco a poco sus bragas hasta dejarlas a un lado, ella hizo lo mismo con el bóxer de él quedando ambos en el mismo estado de desnudez. Ron besaba a Hermione con mucho amor y tocaba su intimidad con ternura y cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, ella mientras tanto apartó sus labios de los de él para disponerse a besar su pecho delicadamente y al mismo tiempo acariciarlo con sus manos.

El pelirrojo puso a la chica debajo de él y para cuando ésta abrió sus piernas él entró en ella suavemente disfrutando de cada sensación, era inexplicable aquello, Ron se movía dentro de ella y ambos gemían, juntaron nuevamente sus labios para fundirse en un largo e intenso beso que de alguna forma los hacía desfallecer a ambos. Pasado un rato él salió de ella con mucho cuidado para recostarse a su lado y abrazarla por detrás acercándola así a su cuerpo.

-Con que así se hace el amor ¿no? – Dijo él susurrándole al oído.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y luego respondió – Al parecer si, y a decir verdad es doblemente más genial que el sexo normal.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de haberte dicho lo que sentía – Dijo él sinceramente.

-Yo también – Dijo ella volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos – Era angustiante tener ese nudo en la garganta todo el tiempo pero ahora que solté todo lo que tenía dentro es fantástico.

-Pienso igual que tú ¿Quieres darle un nombre ahora a nuestra relación? – Dijo él.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu novia? – Dijo ella un poco divertida.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero dime ¿quieres ponerle un nombre, como algo oficial? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mmmm, me gusta cómo suena la idea de ser tu novia, creo que aceptare pero amo lo nuestro tal y como está y más aún que aclaramos las cosas ¿te parece dejarlo como "lo nuestro" hasta que lo hagamos público? – Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cuándo dices público te refieres a decírselo a nuestras familias y amigos, no? – Dijo Ron.

-Exactamente – Respondió con sencillez la chica.

-Será fabuloso decirle a mis hermanos que al fin tengo algo serio con alguien, aunque me dará un poco de miedo cuando vea a tu padre y se entere, creo que ese día moriré – Dijo el chico dramáticamente.

-Lo deberá aceptar, y si no le gusta pues no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo y es más que suficiente – Dijo ella sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres maravillosa, nadie me va a creer que tengo por novia a la mujer más hermosa del mundo – Al decir esto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella sonrió.

-Y a mí nadie me va a creer que tengo al novio más maravilloso y tierno – Dijo la chica.

-Hermione me sonrojas ¿Te parece si dormimos ya? Es tarde y ha sido un día largo y lleno de emociones.

-Me parece bien, después de todo Luna y Rolf no son los únicos que tuvieron su noche de bodas hoy ¿no crees? – Dijo ella pícaramente.

-Aunque no estemos casados también tomaré esta como nuestra noche de boda. Buenas noches, te amo – Dijo Ron en susurro mientras abrazaba a su chica.

-Buenas noches, te amo Ron. Oye sé que sonará loco pero cuando era niña una vez soñé que me casaba contigo ¿locura o coincidencia? – Dijo Hermione.

-Creo que un poco de ambas, aunque también cuando era niño pensé eso una vez y me sentí raro. Hasta mañana- Finalizó él antes de que ambos se fundieran en un largo y plácido sueño con la persona que más amaban, todo parecía perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente ambos seguían durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación, Hermione empezó a tener una pequeña molestia en el estómago que la hizo despertarse de soslayo y correr al baño que estaba en su cuarto, las náuseas se habían apoderado de ella nuevamente, cuando terminó de vomitar se lavó las manos y los dientes para volver a la cama con el chico.

Al regresar a la habitación él se había levantado por el ruido y estaba sentado entre las sábanas con un semblante de preocupación. Ella estaba ahí parada frente a él, desnuda pero sin inmutarse o avergonzarse, volvió a la cama y se tapó con las cobijas, el chico la miró y decidió hablar.

-¿Aún vomitas todo lo que comes? Estás así desde que comenzó la semana – Dijo él bastante preocupado.

-Es inevitable, creí que había sido la hamburguesa pero ya veo que no, debe ser que tengo anemia otra vez, prometo ir al médico esta semana para aclarar esto – Dijo Hermione mirándolo.

Él se quedó un poco preocupado pero sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa, así que se limitó a decir – Confío en ti, avísame lo que te dijo el doctor, por favor.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, ya pasé por eso una vez y no creo que sea algo tan serio ¿quieres desayunar? – Preguntó la chica para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-De hecho sí, muero de hambre, andando –Dicho esto salió de la cama sin la más mínima intención de taparse sus partes privadas.

-¡Ronald, tapate! – Dijo la chica algo roja y tratando de apartar su vista del chico.

-¿Para qué rayos te tapas los ojos? Lo has visto millones de veces incluso cuando tenías 17, no puedo creer que a estas alturas de la vida te avergüence – Dijo él un poco burlón.

-Anda, vamos a desayunas, tápate por mi ¿sí? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh está bien – Dijo él un poco fastidiado y tomando sus bóxer del suelo – solo lo haré porque tú me lo pides así y porque muero de hambre, te espero en la cocina – y así salió del cuarto dejando a Hermione poniéndose una camiseta algo grande y una de sus bragas.

-Nunca cambiará, siempre será como un niño pequeño – se dijo a sí misma sonriendo. A la vez estaba un poco preocupada por lo de sus náuseas, si tuviera anemia estaría más pálida y su apetito disminuiría y al parecer estaba aumentando cada día más, era raro, y no quería pensar que no era anemia si no otra cosa que le preocupaba aún más, esperaría unos días para comprobarlo, ahora solo quería disfrutar de su primer desayuno con su novio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Hermione se encontraba aquel día del miércoles en su oficina, ya había pasado una semana desde que ella y Ron aclararon sus sentimientos. Esos días habían sido los mejores, era increíble como su relación de amigos con derechos fuera la causante de que sus sentimientos florecieran y que ambos ahora fueran tan felices como nunca lo habían sido.

Por otra parte, la castaña aún continuaba con náuseas cada vez más seguida, no había ido el doctor ya que no creía que fuera anemia, la verdad es que estaba realmente preocupada porque su período no había llegado y pues debió tenerlo hace más de una semana.

Hermione no quería pensar que no era anemia, si no más un embarazo. Eso le ponía los nervios de punta, ella y Ron apenas llevaban una semana con algo serio y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas entonces no sabría qué haría.

La angustia la iba a matar así que decidió dejar por un rato su trabajo excusándose con que no se sentía bien y se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana, necesitaba salir de dudas ese día. Al entrar al lugar fue directo a la vitrina donde había todo tipo de pruebas de embarazo, se sentía como cuando tenía 17 y también tuvo que comprar una de esas, no sabía cuál elegir así que simplemente tomó una al azar y fue a pagarla.

De regreso a su oficina decidió que la guardaría y se la haría en su casa esa noche cuando volviera de trabajar, no sabía sin contarle o no a Ron sobre sus suposiciones, le aterraba tan solo pensar en el tema. Hermione optó por no decirle nada a su novio todavía, no quería preocuparlo en estos momentos. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase – Dijo ella aun con la mente preocupada.

-Señorita Granger – Era Maggie, su secretaria – disculpe si la interrumpo, vine porque el comité de la empresa necesita que confirme su asistencia en la reunión de las 2:30.

-Oh si, la reunión – Dijo ella distraídamente, con el tema de sus sospechas acerca del embarazo había olvidado por completo la reunión con todo el Comité de "Weasley" – Confirma mi asistencia por favor, y si es posible ¿podría pedirme un té? No me siento bien.

-No hay problema Señorita – Dijo Maggie amablemente – En seguida se lo consigo y personalmente se lo traeré – Y así salió de la oficina dejando a Hermione aún bastante preocupada.

La castaña se sentó en su escritorio con un semblante perdido _–Si realmente estoy embarazada ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? Se suponía que Ron y yo nos estábamos cuidando, ¿Cuándo pudo haber sido? – _pensó ella, pero de repente un recuerdo importante vino a su mente. En efecto, la noche que volvieron de "Las Tres Escobas" y fueron al departamento de Ron, ese día ella no tomó sus pastillas ya que estaba próximo su período y no podía tomarlas así, recuerda que esa noche estaban tan emocionados que ninguno se percató que el pelirrojo olvidó ponerse un condón, y tampoco le preguntó si había tomado sus pastillas. Es la única explicación que tenía para esos síntomas, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a esa noche para hacer la prueba.

Unos minutos después Maggie volvió al despacho trayendo con ella el té que Hermione había pedido.

-Gracias Maggie – Dio la castaña tomando un sorbo.

-Siempre a su orden Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? Tengo varios días notando que vomita mucho y la veo muy cansada, más de lo normal. Disculpe, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me preocupa – Dijo la secretaria un poco apenada.

-Nada de eso Maggie, le agradezco por preocuparse por mí. La verdad es que llevo varios días sintiéndome mal, creí que era anemia pero me dio a los 17 y los síntomas no son los mismos, iré a doctor mañana –Finalizó la chica.

-Si me lo permite Señorita Granger, lo que le diré quiero que lo tome como un consejo de amiga y más como amiga como madre y abuela que soy – Esto a Hermione la extraño mucho pero siguió escuchando – Tengo tres hijos y un nieto, a usted la conozco desde hace años y ese comportamiento nunca lo había visto en usted pero si lo conocía de antemano por mis experiencias.

La chica estaba un poco confundida así que dijo - ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero, sal de dudas pronto y da una buena noticia al afortunado. Debo volver a seguir organizando el papeleo. Que tenga un buen día Señorita Granger – Diciendo esto Maggie salió de la oficina dejando a Hermione más confundida que de costumbre.

Para las 2:30 de la tarde todo el equipo tanto de "Weasley" como de "Granger estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa en el salón de reuniones donde se discutiría el final de la campaña por la cual se habían hecho aliados.

Por parte del equipo de "Weasley" estaban presentes el serio abogado Severus Snape con su cabello largo hasta los hombros recogidos en una cola y su traje negro; el apuesto William y su gracioso hermano Charles Weasley por parte del departamento de ventas; también se encontraba Ginny Potter luciendo su pequeña panza de apenas tres meses, la pelirroja se mostraba bastante feliz con su segundo embarazo; finalmente por parte de esta empresa estaba el presidente Ronald Weasley con su habitual traje color gris y su cabellera roja.

Por el lado del equipo de "Granger" se encontraban el viejo abogado Albus Dumbledore con su pequeña barba color blanca que demostraba su avanzada edad; el fornido búlgaro Víctor Krum el cual estaba un poco preocupado por las miradas que le daba de vez en cuando el presidente de "Weasley", el rubio Cormac McGlaggen que junto con el chico venían en representación del departamento de ventas; también se encontraba la amigable Angelina Weasley y finalmente su presidenta Hermione Granger que se mostraba con un semblante distraído y a la vez un poco preocupado.

Ron trató de hacerle señales con la mirada pero cuando sus ojos se encontraba ella apartaba la mirada inmediatamente, el pelirrojo sabía que algo andaba mal, después le preguntaría a la chica que era lo que le preocupaba.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes – Empezó a decir Snape – Todos sabemos que estos han sido meses bastantes difíciles con respecto a la fabricación, publicidad y comercialización del nuevo producto brindado por las empresas "Weasley" y "Granger". En nombre del negocio al cual pertenezco quiero felicitar a todas las personas que se han visto involucradas en este proyecto los últimos meses.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Señor Snape – Dijo Dumbledore – Han sido meses exitosos para ambas empresas y felicito a todo el equipo. Pero sobretodo pido un aplauso para las dos personas que más que nadie se han esmerado en este proyecto, los presidentes de ambas empresas: el Señor Ronald Weasley y la Señorita Hermione Granger.

La habitación se llenó de aplausos y tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña sonrieron a todo su equipo para luego mirarse a los ojos unos minutos, el chico le guiñó el ojo y ella se sonrojó un poco para luego levantarse y decir unas palabras a su equipo.

-Gracias Señor Dumbledore y Señor Snape por sus lindas palabras, y gracias a todo este maravilloso equipo por tan asombroso trabajo logrado en los últimos meses, las felicitaciones no son sólo para Ronald y para mí, todos merecen un crédito por esto, fue trabajo en equipo y sin ustedes no los hubiésemos logrado. Fueron unos buenos meses en "Weasley" y a pesar de que esta empresa y la de mi familia por años han tenido diferencias creo que por fin se han llegado a borrar los conflictos del pasado y crear una amistad entre ambos negocios, gracias a todos por este aporte – Finalizó la castaña.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y seguido de eso se levantó Ron para también añadir unas palabras.

-Les agradezco a todos, tanto equipo de "Weasley" como de "Granger", lo que dice Hermione es cierto y es que los últimos meses se ha creado un enlace bastante fuerte entre ambas empresas el cual ha sido beneficioso de muchas maneras. Los conflictos del pasado evidentemente no nos afectaron en el presente y nos hicieron unirnos como empresas y eso está bien. Felicidades a todos ya que sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible, espero que en el futuro podamos trabajar juntos nuevamente, Empresa "Granger" ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes – Dijo Ron mirando a todos los presentes mientras aplaudían por última vez, para luego centrar su vista en Hermione la cual se sonrojó un poco y luego sonrió.

De esta forma concluyeron la reunión y así mismo la alianza que había entre "Weasley" y "Granger.

Ahora todo el equipo de la empresa de la castaña debía volver a su edificio para la próxima semana dejándole una duda tanto a Ron como a Hermione _-¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellos?-_ esa duda los carcomía, supusieron que debían hablarlo entre ambos, quien sabe tal vez no tendrían que separarse después de todo.

Era casi la hora de la salida y Ron se encontraba en su oficina después de la reunión, estaba realmente pensativo por el hecho que Hermione ya tendría que abandonar el edificio donde lo de ellos había comenzado como un juego y en estos momentos se había convertido en amor. Pero, aparte de esto estaba bastante preocupado por el raro comportamiento de la castaña con él, la notaba un poco distante y no sabía específicamente el por qué. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante – Indicó el pelirrojo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Ron – Levantó la vista y pudo darse cuenta que la que hablaba era nada más y nada menos que la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

-Hola Hermione, justo estaba pensando en pasar por tu oficina – Dijo él.

-¿En serio? Pues pensamos igual ¿Qué tal te ha caído el fin de la campaña? ¿Me extrañarás? – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vaya, no imaginas lo mucho que te voy a extrañar… ¿Tú no quieres dejar lo nuestro solo por eso? ¿Verdad? Yo no podría soportarlo… - Pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

-No seas tonto, obvio que no te dejaré solo por eso, ya no nos veremos tanto como antes pero quiero que lo nuestra siga, tampoco podría soportar terminar con algo que me hace tan feliz – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Debo admitir que estaba bastante preocupado por el asunto, hablando de preocupación ¿te pasa algo? Cuando te miré en la reunión me quitaste la mirada, te noto algo extraña últimamente – Dijo Ron mirándola.

-Ehm… No es nada, solo estaba un poco nostálgica por lo del fin de la campaña y que tendré que volver al edificio "Granger" en unos días – Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso? – Preguntó el pelirrojo un poco dudoso.

-Oye, confía en mí. Ahora que lo pienso ya no estaremos más cerca para unos polvos de vez en cuando ¿Te animas o te rajas Weasley? – Dijo la castaña pícaramente.

-Yo nunca me rajo en esas situaciones Granger – Diciendo esto Ron posó sus labios sobre los de ella desesperadamente.

Hermione pasó sus brazos instintivamente alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo mientras él la tomaba cuidadosamente de la cintura y la ponía en su escritorio. La chica rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas mientras el pelirrojo sacaba la camisa color azul que tenía ella ese día dándole la vista de su brassier color negro, ella por su parte le quitaba el saco color gris y se encargaba de desabotonar su camisa blanca.

Ambos estaban tan ocupados besándose y desvistiéndose que no sintieron a una tercera persona que acababa de entrar en el despacho de Ron.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una Lavender la cual había dado un grito de sorpresa al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Ron y Hermione estaban aún más impresionados que ella y rápidamente la castaña se bajó del escritorio y empezó a buscar su blusa mientras el chico abotonaba su camisa y acomodaba su saco. Estaban realmente rojos y Ron fue el primero en hablar.

-Señorita Brown… - Pero no pudo terminar porque la rubia habló.

-Por eso me despreciaste el otro día ¿no Weasley? Te estás acostando con la Presidenta de "Granger", que conveniente – Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Señorita Brown no creo que esto sea de su incumbencia, le pido que se retire de mi oficina y que por favor no diga de esto a nadie – Dijo Ron.

-¿Crees que después de que me despreciaste me quedaré callada? ¿Sabes todo lo que vale que yo le diga esto al Comité de la empresa? Será un chisme fabuloso y más si llega a oído de sus padres – Dijo Lavender.

-No puedes hacer eso – Esta vez habló Hermione bastante enojada – Sabes que Ron puede despedirte y jamás conseguirías tan buen empleo como el que tienes aquí… - Pero la castaña no pudo terminar de hablar porque la rubia habló.

-Oh vamos Granger cállate, sabes que estas asustada de que todo el equipo se entere de esto y peor aún, estas horriblemente asustada de que tus padres sepan que te has estado acostando con el hijo de sus enemigos. Admítelo, no eres más que una zorra – Dijo Lavender tratando se ofenderla.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE ASÍ – Intervino el chico,

-Déjamela a mi Ron, tal vez yo sea una zorra pero tú no eres más que una simple puta que se acuesta con cada jefe que tiene sólo para sentirse bien consigo misma. Tú eres una simple secretaria mientras que yo tengo una gran Empresa, tal vez yo me meta en problemas pero al menos no me despedirán. Y tengo noticias para ti, te guste o no Ron y yo estamos juntos, cosa que tampoco conseguirás ni en un millón de años, puta barata – Finalizó Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya veremos cuánto dura lo de ustedes – Diciendo esto le dio una mirada de odio al pelirrojo y una aún más dura a la castaña para luego salir de la oficina, era la hora de la salida y sabían que no le dirían a nadie todavía, ya casi todos los empleados se habían ido.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a Ron que él inmediatamente entendió y le respondió.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, lo arreglaremos – Dijo él sinceramente.

-Eso espero, tengo mucho miedo Ron – Dijo ella bastante preocupada.

-No lo tengas, ahora iras a casa y te relajarás ¿quieres que te lleve? – Ofreció el pelirrojo.

-No, tranquilo, nos vemos mañana, te amo – Dijo esto dándole un corto beso en los labios y saliendo de la oficina del chico, francamente lo dejó un poco confundido pero dejó de pensar en eso, él también necesitaba relajarse.

Hermione llegó a su departamento ya entrada la noche, había sido un día duro y largo, necesitaba un baño e ir de inmediato a dormir. Pero antes de eso recordó la prueba de embarazo que había comprado esa mañana antes de que todo este enredo con la rubia pasara.

Rebuscó hasta conseguir la caja entre todas sus cosas, desenvolvió el palito y leyó las instrucciones cuidadosamente: si salía rosa significa que estaba embarazada pero si salía azul entonces podría quedarse tranquila _–igual que aquella vez- _pensó ella recordando que eran las mismas instrucciones de hace seis años.

Al cabo de un rato ya se había hecho la prueba y debía esperar unos pocos minutos a que diera el resultado. Estaba ahí sentada en su cama esperando y pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era el momento, estaba muerta de miedo de ver el resultado así que se armó de valor y finalmente tomó ese palito blanco para ver la mancha color rosa que se dibujaba.

_-No lo puedo creer-_

El resultado era positivo, ella estaba embarazada de Ron Weasley.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_-No puede ser cierto, tiene que ser una broma – _pensó ella desesperadamente.

Tendría un bebé de Ron, parecía un sueño. Era simplemente imposible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que significaban varias cosas, era miedo por la reacción del pelirrojo pero sobre todo significaban felicidad, aunque no hubiese planeado el embarazo no podía evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que tendría un hijo del hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada desde su adolescencia.

Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, pues no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomar su teléfono celular y llamar al pelirrojo.

_-¿Hermione? ¿Pasó algo? – Dijo él agarrando el teléfono._

-Ron, necesito que vengas a mi departamento ahora, es urgente ¿puedes? – Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa.

_-Claro que puedo, ya voy saliendo, nos vemos – Dijo el pelirrojo._

-Nos vemos – Finalizó ella colgando su teléfono.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico llegara. Si no le decía esa noche no se lo diría mañana ya que gracias a Lavender para mañana temprano toda la empresa sabría lo de ellos y estarían en un gran problema, aunque francamente en ese momento solo preocupaba la reacción de Ron cuando le dijese.

Al cabo de 15 minutos el chico entraba por la puerta del departamento pero un poco preocupado a decir verdad.

-¿Pasa Hermione? Sonabas nerviosa por teléfono – Dijo él.

-Es que debo decirte algo importante y no podía esperar hasta mañana – Respondió ella.

-Está bien, dímelo soy todo oídos – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Antes que nada debes saber que todo fue inesperado y que necesito que no me grites ¿vale? – Dijo la castaña con la voz temblorosa.

-Oye prometo no gritarte sea cual sea la situación, habla pronto tengo los nervios de punta – Dijo el chico sin quitar la mirada de ella.

Ella estaba a punto de morir de los nervios, por un momento pensó que los ratones le habían comido la lengua pero tenía que ser valiente si quería que todo marchara bien así que sin más decidió soltarlo – Ron, estoy embarazada.

El pelirrojo por un momento creyó escuchar mal a su novia, ella no podía estar hablando en serio, tenía que ser una broma, pero por la cara seria de ella pudo notar que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Dio un largo suspiro para luego mirarla a los ojos con un semblante de preocupación. Decidió hablar – Prometí que no te gritaría y no lo haré. Solo quiero una explicación de cómo sucedió, digo, se perfectamente cómo pasó pero lo que quiero decir es ¿cuándo? Tú y yo nos estábamos cuidando ¿no?

Ella había quedado muda un momento, venía la parte difícil pero decidió hablar –También tuve mis dudas al principio sobre eso. Pero luego recordé exactamente un día en que ni tu ni yo nos cuidamos… ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en tu departamento luego de "Las Tres Escobas"? – Él asintió y ella siguió hablando – Bueno, sé muy bien que ese día yo no tomé mis pastillas porque mi período estaba cerca y el doctor me había dicho que así no las debía tomar y lo hice. Esa noche también estábamos tan excitados por decirlo así que tú también olvidaste ponerte un condón y si mis cálculos son correctos, semanas posteriores a esas mis síntomas empezaron a aparecer.

-¿Qué clase de síntomas tenías? – Dijo él ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Pues las náuseas aunque al principio creí que era anemia otra vez, pero más adelante me di cuenta que mi apetito en vez de disminuir aumentaba cada vez más y luego mi período desapareció, eso fue lo que me llevo a hacerme hoy la prueba, sabía que si esperaba más para decírtelo sería peor por eso me armé de valor y pues aquí estamos – Finalizó ella.

-Me has dejado impresionado con tu valor nuevamente, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sabría qué hacer, si tu fueras otra me lo habría ocultado más tiempo. Ahora debería estar enfadado ya que he oído que esa es la actitud que toman los hombres cuando se enteran que serán padres así inesperadamente pero yo no puedo enfadarme contigo cuando has sido tan valiente, sería un idiota si lo hiciera – Dijo él sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos ni un momento.

-Wow, francamente creí que tu reacción sería otra, creí que me insultarías por ser una descuidada – Dijo ella un poco apenada.

-Te recuerdo que ese bebé no se hizo solo, yo estuve ahí y fui tan descuidado como tú, ahora tenemos una responsabilidad bastante grande aquí y debemos asumirla juntos – Dijo Ron tocando el plano vientre de la chica.

-Al principio no podía creerme que voy a ser madre en unos meses, es algo difícil de asimilar y más cuando hemos tenido una relación tan loca – Dijo Hermione.

-Creo que para ser nosotros, esta relación era de esperarse que fuera más o menos así. No puedo creer que vaya a ser padre, ni en mis sueños más fantásticos me podría haber esperado que precisamente tú me dieras un hijo. No lo digo de mala manera, es sólo que es increíble que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado ahora vayamos a tener una familia – Dijo Ron.

-Concuerdo contigo aunque estoy un poco aterrada. Mañana para cuando lleguemos al trabajo toda la empresa sabrá lo nuestro y debemos blanquear este tema primero con ellos y luego con nuestros padres, los cuales estoy segura que nos mataran – Dijo la castaña.

-No estés asustada, yo también estoy nervioso ya que nunca he estado en una situación parecida pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Arreglaremos todo este asunto en la empresa, diremos la verdad y trataremos de obviar las partes privadas de la historias, tu sabes de lo que hablo; despediremos a Lavender por ser una perra chismosa; iremos con tus padres y con los míos les diremos sobre nuestra relación desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos y por último lo de tu embarazo, les guste o no tienen que aceptarlo; aclaramos este asunto y vivimos felices para siempre ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada eso de "vivimos felices para siempre", creo que cuando lleguemos a esa parte del plan estaré bastante tranquila – Dijo ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes, aun no te he dado las gracias por esto, por darme la mejor noticia de mi vida, francamente no sabía si algún día la recibiría y que seas tú la que me lo diga es un honor. Estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a ser padres Hermione, te amo – Diciendo esto la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó del suelo, ella correspondió a su abrazo y luego respondió.

-Y yo te agradezco a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz, estoy encantada que tú seas el padre de mi bebé, te amo – Y al finalizar esta frase ambos se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso.

Pasado un rato se separaron y la castaña fue la que volvió a hablar - ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche? Así nos vamos juntos a la empresa mañana, no quiero dormir sola la primera noche en la que sé que seré madre – Dijo esto tocándose el vientre.

-Suena genial, creo que tampoco podría dormir solo esta noche sabiendo que mi chica y mi bebé están tan lejos de mí. Andando, mañana tendremos un día agitado – Dijo Ron encaminándose a la habitación de la chica.

-Y que lo digas – Ella seguía al chico hasta que entraron al cuarto. Ron optó por deshacerse de toda su ropa y quedar únicamente con unos bóxer mientras que Hermione se daba un rápido baño y se ponía unas bragas y una camisa dos tallas más de la habitual, así se recostaron en su cama donde el chico pasó el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola a sí y posando su mano en el vientre de la chica.

-Buenas noches Hermione – Dijo él en forma de susurro.

-Buenas noches Ron – Finalizó ella antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

Esa mañana un pelirrojo y una castaña venían entrando tomados de la mano por las puertas del edificio "Weasley", todos los empleados miraban extrañados y susurraban entre ellos, los chicos sabían porque lo hacían así que decidieron ignorarlos. Al llegar a su piso se encontraron con todos sus compañeros que los miraban de la misma forma que los otros empleados hace unos minutos. Llegaron a la oficina de Hermione pero antes de disponerse a entrar Maggie se acercó a ellos un tanto preocupada.

-Buenos días Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, lamento molestarlos tan temprano pero los solicitan a ambos en el salón de reuniones, al parecer es urgente – Dijo la mujer con un tono de preocupación.

-Gracias Maggie, ya vamos para allá – pero antes que la castaña pudiera moverse su secretaría se limitó a decir.

-Suerte para ambos – Los miró y luego volvió a sus labores diarias.

Se dirigieron juntos al salón de reuniones sin soltar la mano del otro. Al llegar ahí abrieron la puerta con sumo cuidado y pudieron notar que estaban los mismos presentes que el día anterior a excepción que esta vez se encontraba presente Lavender. Todos tenían una cara muy seria menos la rubia la cual tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger creo que ambos saben muy bien para qué han sido convocados hoy – Dijo Dumbledore bastante serio.

-Sí Señor, estamos conscientes del por qué estamos aquí – Respondió Ron.

-Como uno de los directores de "Weasley" quiero decirles que su comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, me sorprende que ambos sean tan profesionales y hayan llegado a esto, a decir verdad me decepcionan – Dijo Snape.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus, pero antes de juzgarlos creo que será justo que nos cuenten su versión de la historia – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a los chicos.

-Primero que todo queremos ofrecerles una disculpa por nuestro comportamiento – Empezó a hablar Ron – Sabemos que no estuvo bien que tuviéramos una especie de "relación secreta" y que involucráramos el trabajo, fue poco ético y estamos un poco apenados, por otra parte creemos que la Señorita Brown no debió entrometerse ya que esto es un asunto entre Hermione y yo. Bueno ya todo estás hecho y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Nuestra relación comenzó como un juego pero luego se volvió algo serio y quiero que sepan que no daré detalles ya que son privados, lo único que tienen que saber es que Hermione y yo estamos juntos y que esta relación va en serio, disculpen nuevamente nuestro comportamiento poco profesional pero no dejaremos lo nuestro por un chisme – Finalizó el pelirrojo, todo esto lo dijo sin apartar su mano de la de ella ni un minuto.

Nadie hablaba ya que todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que había dicho Ron, fue Dumbledore que rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, nos impresiona con esas palabras Señor Weasley. Su historia es bastante buena y respetamos en que no dará detalles porque son privados pero la Señorita Brown no has mencionado "escenas sexuales en la oficina" necesitamos saber si eso es cierto.

-Si lo es – Esta vez habló Hermione sin ningún temor – No mentiré con respecto a eso, sé que nos van a sancionar y lo merecemos, sé que actuamos como unos adolescentes pero como dijo Ron, todo comenzó como un juego y estuvo mal hacerlo en las oficinas pero ahora esto va en serio. Quiero que sepan que no fueron muchas las veces que tuvimos estos encuentros en la empresa, y que yo sepa nuestra vida privada es nuestra y fuera del trabajamos hacemos lo que sea con ella así sea con algún compañero. Me disculpo por si ocasionamos problemas pero ya todo está hecho, y no queda de otra que afrontar las consecuencias – Finalizó la castaña.

-Señorita Granger nos impresiona que hable con tanta confianza en sí misma. Por lo visto ambos han sido bastante maduros para afrontarnos y al igual que sus problemas, deben saber que su relación no afectó a nadie y benefició a que todo el proyecto saliera bien. Así que por lo tanto yo digo que no merecen ninguna sanción ¿los demás que opinan? – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Dumbledore en ese aspectos dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos – En ese caso esperamos que sean muy felices juntos.

-Gracias Señor no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos con ustedes por entendernos, son grandes personas – Dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Son maravillosos, gracias por ser comprensivos, prometemos que nunca más pasará – Terminó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo los dejan irse así sin más? ¿Qué no ven que han roto las reglas del profesionalismo? – Dijo Lavender bastante alterada.

-Señorita Brown – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola – Tengo noticias para usted, creo que estaría bien que recoja sus cosas y empiece a buscar otro empleo, esta despedida.

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo le había salido al revés y estaba realmente enojada por eso. Decidió salir de ese lugar pero no sin antes escuchar lo que Hermione tenía para ella.

-Te lo dije Brown, yo terminaría feliz y tu despedida, hasta nunca perra – Finalizó esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía como la chica abandonaba la oficina y salía de sus vidas para siempre.

La habitación estalló en aplausos y gritos mientras Ron y Hermione sonreían satisfechos y salían del lugar hasta las afueras del edificio donde no había tanto escándalo.

-Primera prueba superada – Dijo el chico.

-Fue fantástico cuando despediste a esa bruja, eres el mejor – Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Oye pero lo que tú le dijiste fue mejor "hasta nunca perra", amo cuando eres así de mala – Respondió él bastante animado.

-Hey, ya superamos la prueba con los del trabajo, pero aún nos faltan nuestros padres, y eso sí que será difícil. Ya sé que la mayoría de tus hermanos están enterados por el chisme de la empresa pero nos falta aclarárselo a tus padres y además nadie sabe aún lo del bebé – Dijo ella mirándolo.

-Será una prueba difícil pero no imposible, sé que mis hermanos no dirán nada hasta que yo me arme de valor y se los diga ¿Qué tal si hoy vamos al médico, aun necesitamos saber de cuanto estás y todo eso, y mañana pasamos por tu casa y por la mía y soltamos la bomba juntos? – Dijo Ron.

-Trato hecho – Finalizó Hermione dándole un pequeño beso en los labios dirigiéndose al auto de su novio para ir a ver como estaba su pequeño.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera del más reconocido Hospital de la ciudad, San Mungo, estaban en área de maternidad donde se registraron para que ese fuese el lugar donde naciera su bebé. Ambos estaban realmente nerviosos, hace apenas un día que se habían enterado que serían padres y ya se encontraban con la doctora, bueno por lo menos no perdían el tiempo. Ninguno hablaba, todo era silencio hasta que la recepcionista habló.

-¿Hermione Granger? – Dijo la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Sí, soy yo – Respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie algo nerviosa.

-La doctora la atenderá ahora, pase adelante por favor – Dijo la recepcionista amablemente.

-Gracias – Y diciendo esto entró al consultorio seguida de Ron.

En la habitación había una cama y varios aparatos acompañados de una pantalla donde se suponían que verían al bebé, detrás de un escritorio de madera se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad con una bata blanca que se le veía muy contenta, ella se levantó y dijo.

-Señorita Granger, es un placer conocerla, yo soy la Doctora Poppy Pomfrey – se presentó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Doctora Pomfrey, mucho gusto, ya veo que sabe mi nombre por los registros, este es mi novio Ronald Weasley – Dijo la chica señalando al pelirrojo el cual estrechaba su mano con la doctora.

-Un gusto Señor Weasley ¿Supongo que es padre del bebé, o me equivoco? – Dijo la doctora.

-En lo absoluto, sí yo soy el papá, aunque la idea me asuste aún un poco – Respondió el chico bastante nervioso.

-Oh vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse, eres muy apuesto y tu chica es muy hermosa, será un lindo bebé – Intentó aliviar la tensión de la cara de los futuros padres para luego decir – Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo, linda necesito que te quites toda la ropa menos la interior y que te pongas esta bata – Dijo esto dándole una tela color azul la cual básicamente solo cubriría su parte delantera.

-Está bien – Dijo Hermione.

-Perfecto, me voy a salir para que te cambies – Dijo la mujer.

-Ronald tú también deberías salir, debo cambiarme – Replicó la castaña.

-Hermione otra vez con eso de la vergüenza, te he visto millones de veces desnuda, ya es normal ¿no crees? – Dijo el pelirrojo de lo más relajado.

-¡RONALD! – Regañó la chica y se ponía un poco roja al ver que a Ron no le daba ni un poco de pena decir aquello frente a la doctora.

-Oh cariño, estoy de acuerdo con tu novio, para que engendraran a la criatura debió haberte visto sin nada de ropa ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo la mujer levantando una ceja pero al ver que Hermione se ponía más roja decidió hacer algo – Oh Señor Weasley para que esto sea más rápido será mejor que salgamos los dos ¡andando! Tendrá toda su vida para verla sin ropa.

Esto último hizo que las orejas de Ron se pusieran bastante rojas, ambos salieron de la habitación y al cabo de 5 minutos volvieron a entrar encontrando a Hermione sentada en la cama esperándolos.

-Bien, veamos cómo está su bebé – Diciendo esto la doctora se ponía unos guantes y seguidamente vertía un líquido transparente algo frío sobre el estómago de Hermione, luego tomó un examinador y lo puso sobre la crema moviéndolo por toda la superficie. Todos centraron su vista en la pantalla donde empezaba a aparecer una pequeña cosita, ella habló – Les presentó a su hijo, se ve bastante sano por lo que logro visualizar.

-Mira Ron es nuestro bebé – Dijo Hermione tomando la mano del pelirrojo bastante emocionada, ninguno podía dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Es nuestro hijo, es increíble y genial ¿De cuánto está? – Preguntó Ron a la doctora sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño.

-Bueno por lo que veo son como unas 6 semanas de gestación, está muy pequeño aún pero sano, te alimentas bastante bien por lo que veo linda pero al terminar aquí debo darte una dieta que debes seguir además de tus vitaminas prenatales que son muy importantes. Fuera de eso sólo me queda felicitarlos – Finalizó la Doctora mirándolos con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos sonrieron y luego agradecieron a la doctora por sus felicitaciones. Apagaron todo el equipo y fueron hasta la oficina de la doctora mientras Hermione se ponía su ropa. La mujer le dio una lista de las vitaminas que debía tomar, su dieta y la próxima consulta en más o menos un mes. Los chicos se despidieron de la doctora para luego ir hasta el auto del pelirrojo. Hermione fue la primera que habló.

-Estoy feliz de que todo esté bien acá dentro – Dijo ella tocando su vientre.

-También yo, oye dime tu ¿Cuál quieres que sea la primera parada? ¿La casa de tus padres o la Madriguera? – Dijo él mirándola un poco nervioso.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos primero con mis padres, en mi casa son sólo ellos dos pero me dices que en la Madriguera hoy están todos tus hermanos con sus parejas y los niños ¿no? – Dijo la castaña con el mismo tono de nerviosismo.

-Sí, están todos hoy allá porque les dije que debía decirles algo importante y necesitaba que estuvieran todos presentes. Tienes razón, creo que lo ideal es primero ir a casa de tus padres, andando – Diciendo esto puso en marcha el auto con rumbo a casa de los Granger.

-Comienza la segunda prueba, papá querrá cortarme la cabeza – Dijo Hermione.

-Oye tu cabeza no es nada comparado con lo que querrá hacerme a mí, capaz y me corta los testículos – Dijo Ron pero la chica rió ante su comentario. A decir verdad eso alivió la tensión pero no hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Granger.

Ron se estacionó en la entrada de la casa y ambos salieron del auto. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron unos minutos afuera hasta que una mujer de cabello castaño abrió la puerta.

-¡Hermione! Que sorpresa cariño, no te esperaba – Dijo la Sra. Granger abrazando a su hija.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal has estado? – Dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Oh, todo bien cariño. ¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Eres tú no? Tenía varios años sin verte, has crecido mucho – Preguntó la Sra. Granger mirando al pelirrojo.

-Ehm si Señora ¿Cómo está? También tenía mucho sin verla pero veo que los años le han caído bastante bien – Dijo Ron tratando de no verse tan nervioso.

-Oh que encantador, por favor pasen ¿Han de venir a hablar con Hugo por algo del trabajo, no? – Dijo ella.

-Ehm, si en parte – Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

Los tres pasaron a la sala de la casa donde en uno de los sillones se encontraba Hugo Granger, ya tenía varias canas y se veía más viejo que la última vez que Ron lo vio, estaba viendo la televisión pero apartó su vista al notar que tenía visita.

-Hija, que sorpresa – Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola papá ¿Qué tal te has sentido?- Dijo Hermione acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-He estado bastante bien últimamente hija, veo que vienes acompañada, Ronald Weasley, mucho tiempo sin verlo, eres todo un hombre – Dijo Hugo estrechando su mano con la del pelirrojo.

-Me alegra que se encuentre bien Señor Granger – Dijo el chico.

-Sí ¿Pasó algo en la empresa? O vienen a hablarme de algo sobre la alianza, he escuchado que les va de maravilla – Dijo Hugo mientras veía como ambos se sentaban en el sillón frente a él.

-De hecho todo está perfecto en la empresa, las ventas aumentaron maravillosamente y la alianza fue éxito – Dijo Ron.

-Pues lo felicito chicos, sabía que podrían hacerlo – Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí gracias papá pero el motivo de nuestra visita es otra. Es algo diferente al trabajo y agradecería que no me interrumpieras hasta que termine de hablar, por favor – Dijo Hermione mirando a su padre seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa hija? – Dijo Hugo un poco preocupado mientras miraba a su hija y tomaba la mano de su esposa que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Bueno… - Empezó a hablar la castaña – Digamos que cuando empezamos la alianza Ronald y yo pues comenzamos con el pie izquierdo debido a lo que pasó entre nosotros hace seis años. El primer día fue un poco difícil para ambos pero logramos ponernos de acuerdo por así decirlo por el bien de la empresa. La cuestión es que hace algunos meses pues digamos que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos dentro y fuera de la empresa, empezamos a frecuentar los mismos lugares y nos volvimos grandes amigos. Y bueno esa amistad pasó a ser algo más fuerte para ambos, por nuestro pasado fue difícil que Ron y yo admitiéramos que lo que sentíamos era más que atracción, en realidad nos gustamos mucho y quería que supieran que hace poco más de un mes estamos en una relación seria, decidimos venir hasta acá y decírselos antes de que se enteraran por terceras personas – Finalizó Hermione.

-Vaya, me has dejado sorprendido hija, la verdad es que no me esperaba que luego de que pasaran todo aquello ahora como adultos se den otra oportunidad – Dijo Hugo mirándolos pero no había terminado, volvió a hablar – Pero les tengo una pregunta importante, esta mañana he recibido una llamada de Dumbledore y me dijo que ustedes se vieron involucrados en un problema pero no me dijo de que trataba ¿Podrían explicarme?

-Sí – Dijo Ron antes de que la castaña pudiera articular alguna palabra – Ayer fue la reunión que daba fin a la alianza y en vista de que fue un éxito quería hablar en privado con Hermione en mi oficina, ambos estábamos emocionados por eso y un poco triste porque ya no nos veríamos tan a menudo y pues… - empezó a ponerse rojo pero siguió hablando – Ehm, nos empezamos a besar en mi despacho y fuimos sorprendidos por mi secretaria, nadie sabía de nuestra relación y ella estaba alterada y pues en vista de que las relaciones personales no deben mezclarse con el trabajo esta chica se lo dijo a el Comité de ambas empresas y pues tuvimos un pequeño percance pero aclaramos todo y ya estamos en paz – Finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Me alegra saber que arreglaran las cosas como adultos que son. Bueno los felicito por su trabajo y pues espero que esta vez lo de ustedes si funcione, si eso es todo… - pero Hugo no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por su hija.

-En realidad papá no es todo, hay una última cosa que deberían saber – Dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa.

-¿De qué se trata hija? – Preguntó su madre al notar su expresión.

La castaña tomó fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo y centró la vista en sus padres, tenía miedo de su reacción pero ya era el momento de enfrentarlos, decidió soltarlo – Papá, mamá, estoy embarazada.

La Señora Granger soltó un pequeño grito de la impresión para luego mirar a su esposo el cual tenía un semblante bastante fijo en su hija y el pelirrojo, el hombre decidió hablar pero no para felicitarlos específicamente.

-Te voy a matar Weasley – Dijo esto mientras se levantaba del sillón y ponía su mano alrededor del cuello de Ron -¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A EMBARAZAR A MI HIJA CUANDO SOLO TIENEN UN MES DE RELACIÓN, ERES IDOTA O QUE?

-¡PAPÁ, SUÉLTALO AHORA MISMO! – Gritó Hermione bastante asustada.

-¡Hugo contrólate! Deja a Ron y siéntate ahora, seguro que lo chicos tienen una explicación para esto – Dijo la Sra. Granger tratando de calmar a su esposo y logrando que volviera a sentarse – Hermione, cariño antes de que nos expliquen podrías decirnos ¿de cuánto estás?

-Hoy fuimos a ver a la doctora, estoy de seis semanas, me enteré ayer – Dijo ella.

-Aguarda un minuto – Dijo Hugo tratando de contener su rabia – Dices que llevan un mes de relación pero tienes más tiempo embarazada – Los chicos sabían que eso no se le iba a escapar pero él siguió hablando - ¿Tuvieron relaciones incluso antes de ser novios, no?

-Sí Señor, pero… - Ron no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido.

-Weasley será mejor que cierres la boca, ahora tengo más razones para querer asesinarte aquí mismo – Amenazó Hugo dejando al pelirrojo mudo.

-Papá basta, estás siendo exagerado, no es el fin del mundo, sé que fuimos irresponsables pero ya no hay marcha atrás – Dijo la chica.

-Fueron más que irresponsables ¿Cómo se les ocurre tener relaciones sin ser novios y peor aún sin protección? ¿Acaso nunca les dieron clases acerca de los métodos anticonceptivos o no les sirvió de experiencia lo de hace seis años? – Dijo el hombre bastante enojado.

-Es que ese día fue inesperado, nos estábamos protegiendo y nos estaba yendo de maravilla pero ese día… - esto último no debió decirlo, ya que prácticamente dijo que habían sido amigos con derechos todos estos meses.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? ¿SE HABÍAN ESTADO ACOSTANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, NO? ¿USTEDES IBAN A TRABAJAR O REVIVIR SUS DÍAS DE JOVENES? – Ahora si estaba realmente alterado.

-Está bien, veo que nos has descubierto, seré sincera, no te daré más detalles de nuestros encuentros, lo que te diré es que un día se nos pasó la protección, a cualquiera le puede suceder y esta vez fuimos nosotros, somos adultos y quedamos en tener este bebé, lo criaremos y educaremos juntos, seremos una familia. Te guste o no papá vas a ser abuelo y nada lo cambiará – Finalizó mirando fijamente a su papá.

-Hugo por favor, ya deja de ser rencoroso – Empezó a hablar su esposa – Es cierto que los chicos fueron irresponsables pero velo por el lado positivo, vamos a ser abuelos y nuestra niña está junto a alguien que la hace feliz, aunque ese alguien no te agrade mucho, acéptalo cariño, aquí ellos empiezan un camino que tú y yo hemos estado recorriendo durante años.

-Señor Granger, sé que no debe querer verme ni en pintura primero por lo que pasó hace años y segundo por esto, pero quiero decirle que amo a su hija con mi vida, ella y él bebé ahora lo son todo para mí y le prometo que a ninguno le faltara nada mientras yo esté vivo. Le prometo que haré que las cosas con Hermione sigan funcionando como van y sobre todo le prometo que la haré tan feliz como usted la ha hecho durante toda su vida, pero es algo que sólo podré hacer si usted y yo estamos en paz – Finalizó Ron.

Hugo meditó por un momento todo lo que le habían dicho los tres, soltó un suspiro y luego habló – De las cosas que menos me pude esperar es que mis nietos vayan a llevar el apellido "Weasley", pero Ronald si tú eres el único que desde que son jóvenes ha logrado hacer feliz a Hermione pues no tengo de otra que darte mi bendición y creer en ti cuando dices que ella y el bebé lo son todo para ti. Como dice Jean, aquí comienzan ustedes un largo camino que nosotros ya hemos recorrido por años. Sólo tengo una cosa que decir y es que mis nietos serán los consentidos del abuelo Hugo ¿está bien?

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba y no espero para rodear el cuello de su padre con sus brazos en un gran abrazo, lloraba de felicidad, no era increíble que después de todo al fin sus padres aceptaran a Ron.

-Gracias, gracias, son los mejores padres del mundo y sé que serán abuelos fantásticos – Dijo ella abrazando a sus padres.

-Los felicito a ambos – Dijo Jean mientras terminaba de abrazar a su hija y le daba uno a Ron, la castaña se fijó que el chico le dijo algo a su madre entre susurros pero no le prestó atención ya que su padre habló.

-Entonces Ron, confió en ti. Oh y felicidades a ambos – Dijo Hugo abrazando a la castaña y dándole la mano a Ron.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos para hablar pero debemos ir con los Señores Weasley y todos los hermanos de Ron para darles la noticia – Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces esperamos su visita en otro momento, que les vaya excelente – Dijo la Señora Granger despidiéndose y guiñándole el ojo a Ron de manera cómplice.

-Suerte con los Weasley, creo que estarán tan impresionados como nosotros, adiós chicos – Se despidió el hombre.

Ron y Hermione subieron al auto dándole una última mirada a la casa Granger, cuando estuvieron adentro optaron por mirarse y sonreír para luego abrazarse con mucha fuerza. Ya habían superado a los Granger exitosamente, estaban sólo a un paso de terminar con aquella angustia. Y así se dirigieron a la Madriguera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Un pelirrojo y una castaña salían del auto estacionado frente a una gran casa conocida por todos como "La Madriguera" lugar el cual pertenecía la familia Weasley, ambos fueron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre. Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer rechoncha y pelirroja pero con cara muy cariñosa los recibió.

-¡Mi pequeño Ronny! Te esperamos desde hace rato – Dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal estas? – Dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Bastante feliz que toda la familia este aquí – Respondió ella sonriendo a su hijo. Se fijó en una muchacha castaña muy conocida y se sorprendió al verla entonces dijo - ¿Hermione Granger? Cuántos años sin verte, estás hermosa.

-Gracias Señora Weasley, usted también se ve muy bien – Dijo la chica un poco apenada saludando a la mujer con un abrazo.

-Pasen chicos, todos están ansiosos por saber que va a decir Ron pero por lo visto es algo de la empresa ¿no? – Dijo Molly inocentemente.

-Ehm, si en parte – El pelirrojo dio la misma respuesta que la castaña había dado en su casa. Decidieron entrar y pasar a la sala donde se encontraban todos los hermanos Weasley con sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Qué hay Ron? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George cuando vieron al chico entrar.

-¿Algo que olvidaras decirnos esta mañana? – Esta vez habló Bill con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Charlie les guiñaba el ojo a Ron y a Hermione, ellos obviamente sabían lo de ellos por el chisme de la empresa, lo mismo que Ginny y Angelina.

-Oye no es justo que la mayoría sepa algo que George y yo no, me siento excluido de esta familia – Dijo en tono dramático Fred.

-Vamos, seguro se enteraran dentro de poco – Dijo Angelina sonriéndole a los chicos.

-¿Tú también lo sabes y no me lo has dicho? Vaya esposa, me siento traicionado – Dijo George con el mismo tono dramático.

-Ay ya déjense de tonterías y esperemos que Ron y Hermione hablen ¿Dónde está papá? Es uno de los que no puede perderse esto – Esta vez habló Ginny.

-Aquí estoy hija, Ron me alegra que estés aquí con la Señorita Granger – Dijo Arthur mirándolos a los dos – Por lo visto tienen noticias para mi sobre la empresa.

-Yo creo que algo más que eso – susurró Charlie a Bill haciendo que ambos rieran de manera cómplice.

-Oigan no es justo que ustedes hagan la bromas, George y yo somos los graciosos, esto es inaceptable – Dijo Fred siendo aún más dramático.

-Fred cierra la boca y deja que hablen, todos estamos ansiosos por saber – Dijo Percy. Fred le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y luego se quedaron todos callados esperando que hablaran.

-Oigan antes de empezar ¿los niños están todos en el jardín? Es que hay cosas no aptas para menores en esta historia – Dijo Ron un poco apenado.

-Si cariño todos los niños están afuera y no entraran hasta que les digamos pero habla nos tienes angustiados – Dijo Molly.

- Está bien – Empezó a relatar Ron con un tono nervioso – Como todos ya saben hace algunos meses nos aliamos con la empresa "Granger" para la creación del nuevo producto, pero no los aburriré con eso chicos, la cosa es que Hermione y yo al principio no tomamos bien la alianza y tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo para no pelearnos y así el negocio marchara bien y pues eso funcionó, en realidad funcionó mejor de lo que esperábamos ya que ella y yo de alguna forma nos hicimos bastante cercanos, salíamos a comer todo el tiempo y francamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos dentro y fuera del trabajo. La cuestión es que ambos empezamos a sentir algo más que amistad y un día blanqueamos las cosas, fue difícil por lo que pasó hace seis años pero decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, hace poco más de un mes estamos juntos – Finalizó Ron mirando a sus hermanos y luego a sus padres. No había soltado la mano de la chica ni por un momento.

-Vaya Ron, no puedo creer que sean tan maduros como para que no dejen que su pasado interfiera con lo que sienten y los felicito por eso – Dijo el Señor Weasley sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que se den otra oportunidad, estoy orgullosa de ustedes – Respondió Molly sonriendo mucho.

-Muchachos pero hay algo que no me explico aún ¿Por qué ya Bill, Charlie, Ginny y Angelina ya lo sabían desde esta mañana? ¿Podrían explicar? – Dijo Arthur un poco confundido.

-Ehm si – Dijo Ron un poco rojo para seguir con su historia – Ayer luego de la reunión sobre el cierre de la campaña fui a mi oficina con Hermione porque queríamos estar a solas un rato. Ehm una cosa llevó a la otra y ella y yo terminamos besándonos y no nos dimos cuenta que mi secretaría había entrado y ella básicamente enloqueció al vernos así ya que nadie lo sabía y por esa estúpida norma de que no debemos mezclar lo personal con lo profesional, pues ella nos delató con todo el comité pero esta mañana aclaramos las cosas y estamos en paz con la empresa – Finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Pues si están bien con la empresa por mí no hay problema, así que chicos… - pero el Señor Weasley fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Señor Weasley disculpe que lo interrumpa pero no es todo, aún falta algo importante que debemos decirles – Dijo la chica bastante seria.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Arthur mirándolos a ambos.

Ron tomó con mucha fuerza la mano de la chica, estaban realmente nerviosos pero aun así el pelirrojo fue quien habló – Hermione está embarazada.

Todos estaban callados y serios por la confesión que hizo Ron, pero fue el Señor Weasley quien rompió el silencio.

-Ronald no lo tomes a mal pero no está nada bien que apenas al primer mes de relación ya hayas embarazado a Hermione – Dijo seriamente el hombre.

-Lo sé pero simplemente se nos pasó – respondió él un poco apenado.

-Arthur creo que no hay más explicación que esa, creo que nadie quiere saber los detalles de cómo ocurrió porque todos conocen el procedimiento. Hermione antes que todo ¿de cuánto estás querida? ¿El bebé está bien?

-Si Señora Weasley, esta mañana hemos ido con la doctora y todo está genial, tengo seis semanas – Respondió la castaña.

-Aguarda un momento querida ¿Has dicho seis semanas? – Dijo Molly un poco confundida.

-Pero Ron acaba de decir que sólo tienen un mes de relación y eso claramente es más – Dijo Arthur.

-Eso quiere decir, oh por Dios – Dijo Ginny asombrada.

-Chicos me parece que Ron y Hermione comieron postre antes de la cena – Dijo Fred tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión pero recibiendo una fuerte mirada de su madre y su novia Natalie.

-Chicos ¿es cierto? ¿Tuvieron relaciones antes de ser novios? – Preguntó el Señor Weasley.

Ron soltó un suspiro y luego miró a Hermione la cual estaba bastante apenada, ambos bajaron la vista y respondieron al mismo tiempo – Sí.

-Chicos sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia que hayan tenido relaciones mientras eran "amigos" pero ¿cómo se les ocurrió no cuidarse? ¿Ron acaso siempre olvidas lo que es un condón cuando estás con Hermione? – Dijo el Señor Weasley.

Por esta última cosa casi todos los presentes estallaron en risas y Ron se puso muy rojo así que decidió decir - ¡PAPÁ! No es eso, nos estábamos cuidando, las otras veces nos percatamos de eso pero ese día… - Y ahí supo que había hablado demás como lo hizo Hermione en casa de los Granger, había dicho prácticamente que eran amigos con derechos.

-¿¡OTRAS VECES!? – Gritaron los Señores Weasley asombrados para que luego tomara la palabra Molly – Nos están queriendo decir que antes de ser novios tenían una extraña relación de "amigos que se acuestan" o algo parecido ¿cierto?

Ninguno respondió, estaban demasiado avergonzados porque habían sido descubiertos, así que fue George quien tomó la palabra.

-Estamos claros en que nuestros amigos aquí presentes, Ron y Hermione se han divertido mucho estos meses con la campaña ¿no chicos? – Dijo esto en tono burlón.

-Fred, George creí que los niños estaban afuera y que aquí somos todos adultos, por favor basta de bromas y compórtense, esto es algo serio – Dijo Molly mirando a los gemelos.

-Papá, mamá, lamento esto, sé que fuimos irresponsables pero ahora ambos vamos a responder por el bebé juntos. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que lo nuestro esta vez sí dure y no termine mal como hace seis años. Estoy consciente que no se ve bien que haya embarazado a mi novia antes de tener una relación seria y que ni siquiera estemos casados pero lo que si les voy a asegurar es que al bebé no le faltara nada y que Hermione y yo haremos hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz, seremos una familia – Finalizó Ron.

-Wow Ron, he notado que has madurado mucho los últimos meses, y por lo que veo es gracias a Hermione. Francamente creí que nunca me dirías que tú ibas a hacernos abuelos a Molly y a mí y mucho menos en una situación así, pero eres todo un hombre y estas asumiendo tus responsabilidades como padre. No me queda más que decirles que felicidades a ambos y Hermione bienvenida a la familia – Finalizó Arthur sonriendo.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a abrazar al hombre para luego hacer lo mismo con Molly que lloraba de felicidad.

-No puedo creer que mi pequeño Ronny será papá, estoy tan feliz por los dos – Dijo esto la mujer.

-¡CHICOS UN APLAUSO PORQUE AL FIN RON LOGRÓ DECLARARSELE A HERMIONE Y PORQUE POR FIN NOS HARÁ TIOS! – Esto lo gritó George bastante emocionado. Y así estalló la sala en aplausos y gritos de felicitación por parte de todos.

-Ya era hora ¿no creen? Bueno lo han estado intentando desde los 17 – Este comentario que hizo Bill hizo que los chicos se sonrojaran un poco y siguieran recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos.

Ginny y Harry fueron los últimos es felicitarlos y cuando la pelirroja estaba abrazando a Hermione le dijo – No puedo creer que después de todo si serás parte de la familia, y nuestro bebés tendrán la misma edad.

-Felicidades hermano – Dijo Harry abrazando a Ron – veo que tomaste bien tus decisiones – Esto lo dijo guiñándole un ojo y recordando lo que habían hablado hace unos meses cuando apenas había comenzado lo de Hermione y él.

-Te dije sería difícil pero no imposible – Dijo Ron susurrándole a Hermione en el oído.

-Tenías razón creo que ahora si podemos decir que "viviremos felices para siempre" ¿no crees? – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Mmmm, yo no diría eso todavía – Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto misterioso.

-Ron ¿a qué te refieres? – Diciendo esto se fijó en dos personas muy conocidas que recién habían entrado a la casa.

-¿Llegamos tarde? – Dijo Jean Granger que estaba parada junto a su esposo.

-De hecho llegan a tiempo Señores Granger, pasen y siéntense – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ron que significa esto? – Dijo la castaña muy confundida al ver a sus padres ahí.

-¡HEY CHICOS NECESITO SU ATENCIÓN! – Gritó Ron logrando que todos callaran y se pusieran serios otra vez. Hermione no entendía nada – Hay una última cosa que quiero hacer aprovechando que estamos todos juntos incluyendo a los Señores Granger.

-¿Ronald que haces? – Dijo la castaña susurrándole.

Él no le respondió simplemente tomó su mano y la puso de pie junto a él en el centro de la habitación para que todos pudieran verlos y empezó a hablar dirigiéndose a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos – Hermione, no sé por dónde empezar ya que francamente no soy bueno para esto así que diré lo más importante. Te conozco desde que tengo memoria, crecimos juntos y de niños nunca nos llegamos a soportar. No sé cómo rayos a los 13 años me dejaste darte tu primer beso que a la vez era también el mío pero lo cierto es que lo disfrute mucho. Tampoco me explico cómo fue que alguien tan genial como tú a los 17 años me dejara ser tu primera vez, bueno de la de ambos en realidad y sé que eso nos trajo consecuencias que nos hizo separarnos por seis años pero sin embargo aquí estamos hoy como una pareja y tú embarazada de nuestro primer hijo y no puedo estar más agradecido con la vida por eso, me haces alguien distinto y los últimos meses gracias a lo nuestro he logrado madurar más de lo que lo he hecho a lo largo de mi vida y todo te lo agradezco a ti por ser la mujer más alegre, hermosa, responsable, paciente y amorosa del mundo. Por esto y muchas razones más quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – Dijo esto sacando una cajita aterciopelada de color negro de sus pantalones, de esta forma de inclinó hasta que dar con una rodilla en el suelo, abrió la cajita la cual mostraba un hermoso anillo – Primero que nada debes saber que esto lo tengo desde que supe que lo que sentía por ti era más que amistad, llevo varios meses con él porque sabía que algún día lo iba a necesitar, y tiene grabado "R&H" porque si no comparto mi vida contigo no será con nadie más. Las personas normales primero se enamoran, luego se casan y más adelante tienen bebés pero tú y yo no somos de seguir las reglas, hago esto no sólo porque estés embarazada, no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque en realidad te amo mucho. No me queda más que preguntarte: Hermione Jean Granger además del hecho de ser la madre de mis hijos, quería sabes si ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Hermione no podía articular ninguna palabra en ese momento, estaba llorando de felicidad. Luego de unos momentos pudo decir – Sí Ron, acepto ser tu esposa, te amo como a nadie en el mundo, estaría loca si dijera que no, me haces la mujer más feliz, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ambos sonrieron y Ron se levantó del suelo para abrazarla hasta que no pudo tocar el suelo con los pies. Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad mientras Ron y Hermione se besaban con mucha pasión y sobre todo amor.

Empezaron a recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes con mucho entusiasmo, no podían creer que al fin todo era paz y felicidad. Todo estaba bien y para ellos era más que suficiente.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Ron y Hermione habían confesado todo a sus respectivas familias y desde que se habían comprometido. Decidieron no esperar mucho y para ese día estaba pautado su matrimonio.

Era apresurado pero querían hacerlo antes de que naciera el bebé. Se llevaría a cabo en la Madriguera ya que tenía un enorme y hermoso patio donde ya se habían celebrado todos los matrimonios de cada hijo. Era como una tradición.

Hermione se encontraba sumamente nerviosa en una de las habitaciones, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco de novia que era sin tirantes y muy esponjoso abajo acompañado de un gran velo, su cabello estaba recogido dejando unos pocos rizos rebeldes fuera, su maquillaje era sencillo pero hermoso. La chica estaba loca de nervios hasta que alguien tocó la puerta e indicó que pasara.

-¡Hermione, que hermosa estás! - Dijo una rubia.

-¡Luna! Amiga no te veía desde tu boda ¿Quién diría que luego nos veríamos en la mía? – Respondió la castaña.

-Eres una pésima amiga – Bromeó la chica con un tono indignado en su voz - ¿Cómo se te ocurre casarte así como así con Ronald? Y peor aún ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ocultarme que estabas embarazada?

-Luna ya sabes la historia, y discúlpame por no contártela en persona pero ahora estoy muy nerviosa por favor ayúdame – Dijo Hermione suplicante.

-Amiga, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, tú y Ron tienen historia, una mucho más fuerte y profunda que la que yo tengo con Rolf y si han superado todo lo que han tenido que pasar hasta llegar aquí pues esto no debería preocuparte. Relájate, él te ama y ha prometido estar el resto de su vida contigo para apoyarte en todo, no lo dejes ir y disfruta tu momento, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto – Finalizó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias amiga, siempre sabes que decir, tienes toda la razón. Quién iba a decir que hace un mes eras tú la que se casaba y estaba nerviosa, jamás pensé que yo pasaría por esto – Dijo la castaña.

-Ya verás que les ira de maravilla, son la pareja perfecta, una pareja un poco loca pero esas son las mejores – Le dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Fueron interrumpidas cuando Hugo Granger entró a la habitación.

-Disculpen que las moleste chicas pero Hermione te están esperando. Cierto pelirrojo en el altar está a punto de morir de los nervios si no sales pronto – Dijo su padre para aliviar la tensión.

Luna le dio un último abrazo a su amiga para luego salir al patio donde sería la ceremonia. Hermione miró a su padre y sonrió, él la tomó del brazo y así salieron.

Todos se pusieron de pie al notar que venía la novia. Hermione pudo ver a todo los presentes realmente felices, entre los invitados estaban muchos amigos entre los cuales se encontraban Luna y su esposo Rolf, Neville y Hannah acompañado del pequeño Frank de apenas dos meses de nacido, Víctor Krum y una chica que la castaña etiquetó como su novia, Cormac McGlaggen y su pareja, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore y mucha gente de la empresa incluida Maggie. En las primeras filas estaban todos los hermanos Weasley con cada uno de sus pequeños, todos estaban emocionados. Hermione y el Señor Granger llegaron hasta el altar donde estaba parado Ron y el sacerdote, al entregarle a la castaña Hugo no pudo evitar decirle al pelirrojo.

-Te la encargo mucho Ronald, ahora eres el único hombre en su vida – Dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, usted siempre será importante para ella, gracias por confiar en mí, no lo voy a decepcionar – Diciendo esto tomó a Hermione del brazo y se miraron intensamente hasta que en sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

El hombre habló mucho al principio pero francamente los chicos no escucharon mucho ya que estaban algo ocupados en los ojos del otro. Ninguno despertó hasta que el sacerdote se dirigió a Ron.

-…Con eso me queda preguntar Ronald Billius Weasley ¿Aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa? Para apoyarla y amarla en todo momento hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Claro que acepto – Dijo él sin apartar la vista de su chica.

-Y tu Hermione Jean Granger ¿Aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu esposo? Para apoyarlo y amarlo en todo momento hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí, acepto – Dijo ella con ojos brillantes y sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

-Y sin más inconvenientes, frente a los ojos de Dios yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – Finalizó el sacerdote sonriéndoles.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces y así tomó a Hermione de la cintura para atraerla hacía a él y depositando en sus labios un tierno beso. A esta acción el patio estalló en aplausos.

Era increíble que después de todo lo que habían pasado al fin todo fuera felicidad para ellos, nunca habían sido tan felices.

Al terminar de besar a su ahora esposa Ron decidió hablarle con una gran sonrisa – Oye este es nuestro "y vivieron felices para siempre" Señora Weasley.

-Concuerdo con usted Señor Weasley, aunque debo decir más bien que es un gran comienzo – Y diciendo esto Hermione volvió a besarlo con mucha pasión.

Algo era cierto y que este era su comienzo, un gran comienzo en un largo camino que les tocaría recorrer a ambos pero que a pesar de todo recorrerían juntos amándose como solo ellos sabían.


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-¡Mamá! – Replicó una pequeña pelirroja de 4 años de edad.

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras de su casa para entrar al cuarto de su hija, ahí estaba su pequeña con cabello rojo y rizado, unos hermosos ojos azul océano como los de su padre, estaba sentada en su pequeña cama con una pijama puesta. Estaba un poco disgustada.

-Rose me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo cariño ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo la castaña sentándose junto a su hija.

-Es que ya tengo sueño y ni tu ni papá han venido a contarme una historia, sólo le ponen atención a Hugo, a él lo quieren más que a mí – Dijo la niña disgustada refiriéndose a su hermano menor de tan sólo 2 años de edad.

-Rosie no tienes por qué estar celosa de tu hermano. Te lo explicaré, tú ya eres más grande que él y sabes hacer cosas para las que Hugo aún necesita ayuda como por ejemplo bañarse o comer, por eso papá y yo debemos estar pendiente de todo esto, pero eso no significa que no te amemos, tú y tu hermano son nuestra vida y a ambos los amamos mucho – Finalizó Hermione sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Ya veo, pero ¿yo puedo enseñarle a Hugo a hacer esas cosas? Así también me prestarían más atención a mí – Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Claro que puedes enseñarle pero no con esa intención Rose, si lo haces hazlo con buenas intenciones como por ejemplo que tu hermano aprenda a comer por si solo lo cual es muy bueno. Nunca hagas nada con malas intenciones cariño, o te volverás una mala persona y nadie quiere a las malas personas ¿o sí? – Dijo la castaña.

-No, nadie quiere a las malas personas – Dijo Rose bajando la cabeza – Mami te prometo que desde mañana le enseñaré a Hugo a hacer todas esas cosas, así aprenderá rápido – Dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Así se habla Rosie ¿te parece si hacemos un pequeño trato hoy? – Dijo Hermione y al ver que su hija asintió con la cabeza decidió continuar – Tuve que dejar a tu papá sacándole los gases a tu hermano para que pudiera dormirlo pero no creo que sea capaz, no es por nada pero a tu papá no se le da bien eso de dormir niños así ¿Qué tal si papi cuenta una historia hoy mientras yo duermo a Hugo, si?

La pequeña pelirroja meditó un momento la pregunta de su madre, puso la misma expresión que ponía Hermione cuando estaba realmente concentrada y luego dijo – Está bien, trato hecho mami.

-Gracias cariño, iré a buscar a tu padre para… - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Ron iba entrando a la habitación con un bebé igual de pelirrojo pero con ojos color miel como los de la castaña, al parecer el chico no la estaba pasando bien.

-Hermione ¿te falta mucho? La verdad es que Hugo no tiene ni la más mínima intención de dormir y ya no sé qué hacer – Dijo el pelirrojo desesperado.

-Ya iba para allá a echarte una mano. Justo como te dije Rosie, me necesita – Dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama, dirigiéndose a su esposo y a tomar a su hijo en sus brazos - Ron voy a dormir a Hugo, por favor cuéntale una historia a Rosie, sabes que adora tus cuentos más que los míos.

-Claro – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña cama de su hija y se sentaba en ella - ¿Cuál historia quieres que te cuente esta vez princesa?

Hermione sonrió al ver como Ron jugueteaba con su hija, eran tan parecidos, pero un pequeño pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos al ver todo ese alboroto – Oh, mejor me voy a dormirlo antes de me cueste, buenas noches Rosie, te amo cariño.

-Buenas noches mami, te amo – y tras escuchar esto Hermione se fue junto con su pequeño a dormirlo mientras que Ron se quedó con la pelirroja.

-Entonces Rosie ¿De qué esta vez la historia? Princesas, dragones, tu elige – Dijo Ron.

-Mmmm… Amor – Dijo ella dejándolo un poco confundido así que volvió a hablar – Quiero que me cuentes tu historia de amor con mamá – Finalizó la niña con ojos brillantes.

-¿Mi historia de amor con tu mamá? Vaya, quiero que sepas que es un poco distinta a las demás ¿no te importa eso verdad? – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, anda cuenta – Dijo Rose.

-Está bien – y así empezó a hablar el chico – Francamente tu mamá y yo no recordamos cuando nos conocimos ya que éramos muy pequeños, quiero que sepas que nuestra relación cuando éramos niños solo se basaba en peleas, no sé por qué pero siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Cuando teníamos 13 años nos dimos nuestro primer beso por curiosidad y digamos que desde ahí ella empezó a gustarme. Luego a los 17 años fuimos novios unas semanas pero no separamos porque tuvimos que irnos a escuelas diferentes y no nos vimos más hasta los 23 años que empezamos a trabajar juntos, al principio fue incomodo pero valió la pena porque nos volvimos novios otra vez y mamá quedó embarazada de ti, no te rías pero el abuelo Granger quería matarme al principio pero terminó por aceptarlo, luego fuimos a decírselo a los abuelos Weasley y a todos tus tíos y ese mismo día frente a todos le pedí matrimonio a tu mamá, ella estaba feliz. Dos semanas después nos casamos en la Madriguera, fue una hermosa ceremonia como la de los cuentos de hadas, tuvo algo mágico. Meses después llegaste tú y nos hiciste las personas más felices del mundo, primero estábamos asustados porque no sabíamos cómo ser padres pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos, tu nos enseñaste a ser padres Rosie. Dos años después de eso llegó Hugo y estamos viviendo felices para siempre. Fin.

Rose estaba algo impresionada por el relato de su papá y luego habló – Wow, tú y mamá han pasado por muchas cosas lindas, es la mejor historia que me has contado papi.

-Anda, esa historia es hermosa porque tu sales en ella princesa – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a su hija.

-Papá pero porque mamá primero se embarazó y luego se casaron, en los cuentos y en las películas es al revés ¿no? –Dijo Rose algo confundida.

Esto hizo que al pelirrojo se le pusieran algo rojas las horas y se limitó a decir – Rosie recuerda que esta historia es distinta a las demás y tu mamá y yo a veces optamos por no seguir las reglas, pero no te atormentes por eso.

-Oh ya veo… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? –Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ehm – Ron se puso más rojo y decidió cortar el tema – Rose prometo decirte eso algún día cuando crezcas pero ahora deber dormir, andando.

-Si – Dijo bostezando la niña – Buenas noches papá, te amo, gracias por la historia, fue hermosa.

-De nada pequeña – Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hija y la arropaba, depositó un beso en su frente y luego dijo – Buenas noches princesa, te amo con mi vida.

Rose se quedó dormida casi al instante y Ron apagó la luz y fue hasta su propia habitación. Hermione ya estaba ahí poniéndose el pijama para descansar.

-Oye te has demorado ¿Sucedió algo? – Dijo ella mientras veía como su esposo se cambiaba de ropa.

-No, solo me quede hablando con Rosie un rato más. A que no adivinas, me pidió que le contara nuestra historia de amor – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Vaya que interesante ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Pues se la conté ignorando las partes no aptas para menores – Dijo el chico.

-Oh Dios, tuviste que cortar mucho de la historia ¿no? – Respondió ella con un tono gracioso.

-Sólo un poco, pero vaya esa niña es demasiado inteligente me asusta que se parezca tanto a ti en ese aspecto. Me dijo que por qué tu y yo no nos casamos antes de que tu salieras embarazada y luego me preguntó que de dónde venían los bebés – Dijo Ron mirando a su esposa.

-Supongo que no le explicaste eso aún verdad Ronald, apenas tiene 4 años – Dijo la castaña alarmada.

-Hermione tranquila, le dije que algunas parejas no seguían las reglas y que tú y yo éramos de esos, y respectos a los bebés le dije que se lo explicaría cuando fuera grande – Finalizó él.

-Ah, así me dejas más tranquila – Dijo ella bostezando – Ron vamos a dormir ya, estoy cansada.

-¿Dormir? Hermione – Dijo él mientras la abrazaba y empezaba besar su cuello – los niños no nos dejan tiempo para nada durante el día, aprovechemos la noche ¿sí? Hace mucho que no jugamos un poco.

-Eres increíble Ronald – Dijo ella un poco molesta pero luego decidió finalizar – Aunque debo admitir que también me haces falta de esa manera.

-Vaya, tendremos una noche interesante – Dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello para atraerlo a ella y acortar la distancia entre ellos con un pasional beso. Llevaban cuatro años de casados pero su amor y pasión crecía cada vez más. Debían admitir que todo al principio había sido bastante difícil para ambos pero poco a poco superaron todas esas pruebas que se ponían en el camino. Se amaban y eso era más que suficiente para afrontar celos, padres sobre protectores, distancia, secretarias locas y otras de las tantas cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a donde estaban en ese momento. Tal vez para Ron y Hermione todo debió ser así desde siempre, con un poco de acción para que ese odio que se tenían se convirtiera en pasión y deseo y más adelante en amor, todo era cuestión de ser algo más que enemigos.

FIN


End file.
